


Crossroads

by Krycss (LeAshe)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Or am I, Pining, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gonna say this up front, it follows the canon story, polyamorous arthur morgan/charles smith/ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAshe/pseuds/Krycss
Summary: Alice Harkins joined the Van der Linde gang from it's early days. Growing up alongside the older Arthur Morgan, she can't help but feel an attraction to the man who taught her so much. When the gang gets the addition of one Charles Smith, Alice quickly realizes she's found herself in quite the predicament: She loves them both and both men not only share the feelings towards her, but towards each other as well. As the gang moves on from the tragedy at Blackwater, the three find themselves at a crossroads, embarking on a strange but happy journey together. Can they find a way to maintain their relationship while the gang that brought them together begins to crumble around them?Tags updated with chapters.





	1. Prologue: Alice Joins A Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fic! I'm going to be upfront and say that if you haven't finished Red Dead Redemption 2, then you're fine with reading this for now but as it gets farther along (tho, it'll be a while), I'd suggest stopping to avoid spoilers. 
> 
> I won't be changing anything from the canon, despite how sad some things might get, except for the fact that my character will be along for some of the missions.

 

Alice Harkins was twelve years old when her life was turned, quite literally to ash. Living in a small town in Missouri, Alice just so happened to be away from home one blistering summer eve when her family’s home was burned down. By the time she returned, her home was but a pile of smoldering timber, thick black smoke swirling high into the sky. Her ma, pa, and younger brother were scattered about the yard – gun shots in each of their bodies the only evidence to what had happened.

Alice spent the next four years wandering from town to town. A shell of her former self. The happy little red-headed child was now a struggling teen, trying to survive in this cruel world. She became a pickpocket over the years. Stealing trinkets and money in order to afford food and, if she was particularly lucky, a roof over her head for a night.

It was one fateful afternoon that Alice spotted a new man wandering the streets of the backwater town she was currently holed up in. His carefree attitude and easy-to-pick satchel made him the perfect target in Alice’s eyes. She tailed him for most of the evening and when he finally stopped into the local saloon Alice made her move. At sixteen she knew just how to distract men – despite how degrading it made her feel. Adjusting her bodice she casually made her way over to the bar. From this close she could see just how handsome the man was. His dark blond hair fell in short tresses, just barely past his ears. But what drew her to him were his eyes – she spent far too long trying to decide if they were blue or green. Perhaps both. She found it easy to chat with the man, Arthur Morgan, she learned his name was. Perhaps it was his friendly demeanor, but Alice found herself telling Arthur things she had never told any of her other victims – about her family and growing up alone. She wasn’t too worried, she’d never see the man again.

The two spent what felt like hours in the saloon with casual conversation and a handful of drinks – although Alice was careful to simply nurse hers. When night fell Arthur made his farewell, leaving the saloon on wobbly legs with Alice’s help in getting down the rickety saloon stairs. As she helped him to the stables where he said he left his horse, Alice took advantage of his inebriated state to begin rifling through his satchel. She felt the distinct feel of money and various other items – despite its size the bag seemed to hold quite a lot of things for some reason. She continued laughing at whatever silly thing happened to come out of Arthur’s mouth. She just needed a few more seconds. Gripping onto the bills she went to pull her hand out when Arthur quickly grasped her wrist. His slurring had stopped and he pulled her around to the side of the stable, suddenly less drunk than before. Alice quickly realized she was the one who had been played.

“Little lady,” His voice rumbled lowly, “if you’d like to keep your hand, I’d suggest letting go now.”

Alice stared wide-eyed at the man. His face remained dark, but there was a hint of something behind his eyes – amusement?

Alice sighed.

“I have to admit, Mr. Morgan, this is a tad bit embarrassin’.” She sulked.

“It was clever, I’ll give ya that.” Arthur released her wrist. “But you’ve still got some learning to do if you’re going to continue this here line of work.” He hummed thoughtfully.

“What in the world are you talkin’ about?”

Arthur stared at her, his eyes staring down into her light blue ones.

“Not sure.” He scratched at the scruff on his chin. “I may have a proposition for you though. Meet me at the saloon, same time tomorrow? If you’re willing.”

Alice’s eyes widened.

“I was just robbin’ you…and you want to see me again?” She scoffed, crossing her arms.

Arthur laughed, it was a sharp thing but Alice felt herself fighting a smile at it.

“Let’s just say I know someone who might be able to help you out.”

“And who says I need help?”

Arthur stared down at her. Her head only reached his chest.

“Just think on it. I gotta get goin’.”

He waved her off as he entered the stable.

 

The next day Alice argued with herself for hours, and continued to argue with herself as she sat at a table in the corner of the saloon. Just as she was considering leaving for the umpteenth time that night, in walked Arthur Morgan, followed by another man. The other man was slightly older, black hair framing his sharp face. He held himself high, dressed in clothes far too sharp for him to be a local. The two sat down at the table with Alice.

“Glad to see you again, little lady.” Arthur smirked.

Alice huffed.

“Dutch, this is…Alice, yes?” Arthur looked for confirmation. “Alice, this here is Dutch.”

Alice stared at the man. The name sounded slightly familiar but she couldn’t remember if she’d seen him before.

“A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, miss.” Dutch smiled. “Arthur here tells me you have the makings of a rather fine pickpocket with the right help.”

There was no judgement from the man before her, in fact, Alice thought he seemed a little too eager. Apparently Arthur had told Dutch the things Alice had told him about herself. She regretted it immediately.

“We’ve got a family, of sorts, a small, ragtag group of people just like you. And we’d be more than happy to have you join us – if you’re willing. We’ve been in need of someone with your particular skillset for a while now.” Dutch’s eyes gleamed in the lantern-light of the saloon.

“What kind of group needs a pickpocket?” Alice questioned.

Arthur leaned forward.

“The kind that makes a habit of surviving doing very similar things.”

“So…a gang?” Alice lowered her voice at the end.

Dutch hummed in agreement.

Alice’s brain kicked into gear.

“Are-Are you Dutch’s Boys?!” Alice whispered loudly.

Arthur’s back straightened up as he glanced around, making sure no one heard. Dutch simply laughed heartily.

 “Ya’ll have been causing quite a storm with all your robberies of late”

Ever since their first big heist in 1887, Alice had been following the news of the gang robbing their way across the Midwest through whatever means over the past two years. She never learned how to read before her parents were killed so the most she got was from overhearing others talk about them.

Alice tried to hold her excitement in but it must have been apparent on her face as Dutch’s smile grew wide.

 “That’s the goal, miss. And, if you’d like, we’d be more than willing to give you a place to stay if you’re willing to put in the work.” Dutch folded his hands on the table. “You’d have a family with us. Arthur here was just like you when we took him in – an orphan making it on his own on the streets.”

Arthur smiled fondly at Dutch, Alice could tell there was a deep respect for the man. She sat there for a moment, but she already knew her answer. Standing up, she held her hand out towards Dutch who was quick to grasp it between his own two hands.

 

Alice quickly found herself playing the role of a sister to John Marston who was the same age as herself. They were taught to read together by the very friendly Hosea Matthews- who found Alice to be the better-behaved student. The other members of the gang at the time were Susan Grimshaw, who Alice found to be a hard but hardworking woman, Hosea’s wife Bessie, and Annabelle. Alice quickly took a shine to Arthur’s dog, Copper.

Her first few years with the gang were spent learning how to properly shoot by Arthur, picking up her pickpocket skills with the help of Dutch, and the learning how to better con people by Hosea. Over the years, since her time joining in 1889 to 1894 the gang went through many changes. The loss of Annabelle by Colm O’Driscoll was a stark reminder to Alice of how cruel the world is – eventually the gang would also lose Bessie, another reminder. However the gang also grew and prospered as they continued to travel. They met the Callander boys, Mac and Davey. Karen, Tilly, and Mary-Beth were added; Mary-Beth and Alice became quick friends with their shared skills. Pearson, Swanson, the lovable oaf Uncle soon joined as well. Sean MacGuire was quite the addition to the gang, followed by Molly O’Shea, and eventually Josiah Trelawny. By 1894 the gang was still growing and Alice found herself no longer haunted by the loss of her original family – she had found a new one. Bill Williamson joined around this time, followed by Abigail Roberts who Alice wasn’t sure how to feel about at the time. When Jack was born the gang quickly took a shine to the boy, helping Abigail to raise him. John left a year later and Alice was sad to see him go but a part of her understood – the two of them were close and she knew how he felt about the kid. Around this time Javier was introduced to the gang by Dutch. Alice was about the same age as him, twenty-three, and despite the language barrier at first, the two found a quaint friendship between one another.

It was around this time that her relationship with Arthur would begin to change as well. Everyone in camp knew the two were close – he was the one who brought her into the gang and showed her the ropes – and the teasing was relentless but it didn’t bother either of them. Besides, she would remind those who taunted her, he has that Mary woman, right? Even if they weren’t together anymore. As she grew up Alice couldn’t help but notice that sometimes her eyes would wander over to Arthur during his morning chores, watching his muscles tense beneath his shirt. It only increased in intensity as she got older. He was only ten years older than her, but that was enough for her to think that he only saw her as a little sister and as such, she kept her feelings to herself. It was during a rather emotional, drink-filled night that Arthur started [Alice later learned his drunkenness that night was due to what had happened with Eliza and Isaac] that it happened. The two eventually found themselves in the woods away from camp, just drunk enough to have no inhibitions but sober enough to remember what had happened. Strong emotions, heated gazes, and experimental kisses turned into a long night in the woods. At twenty-three, Alice was happy that her first time was with Arthur – someone she trusted. The two remained friends after the night, though not without a bout of awkwardness for the first few days afterword. It was just one drunken night, the two would agree on, it didn’t mean anything else.

By the time John returned in 1896 the gang began heading towards Montana. 1898 saw the gang in a bit of a rough patch for a while. The loss of Copper was hard on both Arthur and Alice. The gang ended up travelling into the Northern Grizzlies where they settled for a few months. Dutch even considered looking into getting some land for the gang but when that didn’t work the gang moved on. 1898 also brought in the latest members of the Van Der Linde gang – Lenny Summers, Jenny Kirk, Micah Bell, and Charles Smith. Alice adored Lenny and Jenny and their sprouting relationship. She shared the same thoughts Arthur did about Micah. And Charles, well, Alice found herself quickly intrigued by the man. Charles was the same age as Alice when he joined, twenty-six. Quiet and reserved, it took some time before he began opening up to the gang but he was quick to show his loyalty. Alice, despite her rowdy and extroverted nature, found herself often coaxing Charles into conversation around the campfire – even if it tended to be a little more one-sided on her part. She found that her eyes also began to seek out Charles around camp, much the same way they did with Arthur before. She tried to ignore what that meant.

When the gang made their way into West Elizabeth in 1899, camping just outside the growing town of Blackwater, Alice was twenty-seven and found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. She loved Dutch like a father, much like others, but when the planning of the Blackwater Robbery was underway, she found herself with Arthur and Hosea, scoping out a job of their own. By the time the three caught up with the rest of the gang after hearing what had happened, Alice knew she had made the right decision. John, Jenny, and Davey were all shot in the incident – Jenny and Davey ending up with the worse injured. Mac was unaccounted for, as well as Sean. Charles had somehow been injured, Alice helping him tend to the burns on his hand. The trip back into the Grizzlies on the run was a hard one. Fighting the law, the weather, and the low morale quickly put a dour mood throughout the gang.

Alice, ever the optimist, kept her head up. Surely it couldn’t get any worse.

Right?


	2. Colter: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were a lot of numbers/years in the prologue so here's a little guide on the ages for our trio: For the rest of the story, Alice and Charles are 27, and Arthur is 36.

 

Alice hated the cold. She always had. She currently sat huddled between Dutch and Hosea in the front seat of the wagon. Hosea was diligently rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an effort to help warm her up as the wagon train came to a steady crawl up the mountain. The gang was in shambles trying to worry not only about their own safety, but also of those who they lost to death as well as those who were simply missing. Dutch had sent Arthur ahead of the wagons, hoping to find shelter. Despite the constant bumps from the wagon, Alice could feel when someone had jumped off the back. Reverend Swanson appeared from the corner of her eye.

“Abigail says he’s dying, Dutch.” Swanson lamented about Davey. “We’ll have to stop some place.”

Alice looked back over her shoulder, her teeth chattering. Her eyes scanned over Davey’s body which was looking bluer than he had moments earlier. She returned her gazed forward into the snowstorm ahead of her.

“Okay.” Dutch’s voice broke through her haze. “Arthur’s out looking. I sent him up ahead.”

Swanson grunted as he returned to the back of the wagon. It was Dutch and Hosea’s turn to look back.

“If we don’t stop soon, we’ll all be dying.” Hosea added, giving Alice’s arms a tight squeeze before returning his hands to his own pockets to warm himself. “This weather, it’s May…”

“J-just our luck.” Alice gritted through her teeth. “A b-blizzard in May!”

“I’m just hoping the law got as lost as we did.”

Suddenly a horse’s neigh could be heard through the wind and a familiar figure was heading towards them.

“There!” Dutch called out, pointing ahead. “Arthur! Any luck?”

It was still odd to see Arthur on a horse other than Boadicea. The loss of that horse was just as hard on her and Arthur as Copper’s death had been. Arthur was huddled inside his blue coat, his hat shielding his face from the bite of the snow. Alice really missed her own hat at this time, but had lost it during the journey. He glanced up, his eyes finding hers first before moving towards Dutch.

“I found a place where we can get some shelter. Let Davey rest while he…you know.” Arthur turned his horse around. “An old mining town, abandoned, it ain’t far. Come on.”

Alice breathed a sigh of relief as Dutch called out to the rest of the gang. The wagon began creaking its way through the terrain once more as the gang followed Arthur to their destination.

 

Alice didn’t have much time to admire Colter when they finally stopped. From her initial quick glance from the wagon it seemed relatively new, but many of the structures were in desperate need of repair. It was too dark for her to see much else from what the lanterns could shine. Hosea slid off the side of the wagon, making his way towards a nearby building, gun in hand. Dutch helped Alice down from the wagon and was quick to follow.  After an all clear from Hosea, Bill and Arthur helped bring Davey into the room followed by the rest of the gang huddled together. Miss Grimshaw began putting out orders – fire, blankets, and food, Alice was thankful for her steadfastness even in stressful situations.  Abigail continued to help Swanson but Alice could tell from the look on her face that it was too late even before announcing it to the rest of them.

“There was…nothing more you could have done.” Swanson consoled her, placing coins over Davey’s eyes.

Alice looped her arm through Abigail’s, offering what comfort she could for both Abigail and herself – she was tired of seeing her family die over and over again.

Hosea spoke up.

“What are we gonna do? We need supplies.”

“Well, first of all you’re gonna stay here…” Dutch clapped a hand on his shoulder, “and you are gonna get yourself warm. Now, I sent John and Micah scouting out ahead. Arthur and I, we’re gonna ride out see if we can find one of ‘em.”

“In this?” Arthur pointed vaguely towards the open door behind him.

“Just for a short bit…I don’t see what other choice we have.”

Alice glanced between them. She knew they had to, but she wished Arthur had time to warm up after having been out on his own. As if reading her thoughts he nodded his head at her to let her know he was okay.

Dutch stepped forth, ready to give one of his speeches. Alice glanced out over what was left of her family for the time being.

“Listen…” Dutch began.

Alice tuned him out for the most part. She got the gist of it – things are bad at the moment, but they’ll get better. Dutch always got them out of sticky situations in the past and Alice had been with the man long enough to have faith that things are going to turn out all right in the end. She could see the determination find its way onto Arthur’s face, quickly followed by others throughout the room. Dutch had the way with words, but it was Arthur’s protectiveness over the years that the gang latched onto – even if they rarely expressed it out loud.

“We’ve been through worse than this before.” Dutch wrapped up his speech by asking Mr. Pearson and Miss Grimshaw to turn the place into a camp.

“Now, all of you – all of you, get yourselves warm. Stay strong. Stay with me.” He glanced over everyone. “We ain’t done yet!”

Dutch grabbed a gun off a nearby crate, calling for Arthur to follow him out the door as the room erupted into a flurry of motion. Lenny was quick to announce he’d take first shift on guard duty. Alice admired how hard he was working to earn his keep in the gang. It reminded her of herself when she first showed up. She was so eager to prove that she could keep up and was worth all the effort in giving her a place to sleep that she often overworked herself – although she never complained. Charles set off to help get the horses unhitched from the wagons and into the nearby barn. Alice followed, mostly wanting to get away from the cramped space. When he noticed her, Charles slowed his gait down and allowed Alice’s far shorter legs the ability to keep up with him.

“Figured you’d need a hand.” Alice’s eyes widened as she realized the pun hidden underneath and let out a bite of laughter.

Charles just shook his head, but there was amusement behind his eyes. His head was wrapped in his bandana underneath his hat. His already large body seemed bigger underneath the coat he had on. She knew he wasn’t exactly used to this type of weather, but she was glad he at least had the common sense to own actual winter gear. She was wearing her normal skirts – with the addition of another pair underneath along with her chemise, as well as two pairs of bloomers for extra fabric. She normally kept her skirt hitched up but she kept it down, allowing it to trail the ground a small bit and keep some warmth in. She had a coat on that once belonged to Bessie that Hosea had given her long ago. It was heavy enough, but the material wasn’t very thick. She had her hair down, tucked into the collar of the coat to use as a makeshift scarf of her own.

The two set off to unhitch the wagon horses first, then the rest of the riding horses. Setting out whatever hay was left in the barn from the previous occupants, they also lit the various lanterns throughout.

“Should we set a fire for them?” Alice watched her breath puff through the air.

“Yeah. Someone will have to stay here to keep watch on it though. Don’t need the horses starting a barn fire.” Charles began finding kindling and various other flammable material in the area and made a small fire pit in one of the corners.

When the fire was started Alice was quick to squat next to it, warming her hands.

“How’s the hand?”

Charles hummed.

“It’ll be fine.”

“Let me look at it for you.” Alice offered.

Charles didn’t deny her efforts, nor did he accept either. Alice took that a sign to continue anyways. She walked, as quickly as her legs would carry her, towards the medical wagon. When she returned Charles was seated comfortably up against a bale of hale. Boaz was currently nipping at both the hay and bits of Charles’ hair. Alice sidled up next to the man, sitting on her knees. She held out her hand. Charles glanced between her face and her hand a moment before placing his hand in hers. Alice took her time unwrapping the old bandage, admiring how small her hands compared to his. The burn itself was beginning to heal but it was clear there was still time needed for healing. She pulled out a bottle of ointment from her coat pocket and gently applied it to the edges, not wanting to reach anywhere too tender. Despite the cold weather, Charles’ hand was soft to the touch. When she was done she grabbed the new bandage she brought and began slowly rewrapping his hand. Once that was finished Alice was certain her face wasn’t just heated from the nearby flames.

“Thank you.” Charles’s voice rumbled in the quiet space between them.

Wind whipped the sides of the barn.

“Any time.” Alice smiled up at him.

 

It was an hour or so later when Dutch, Arthur, and Micah would return. They brought a woman with them and after Dutch explained what had happened she was quickly taken in under the care of Tilly and Mary who brought her into the main building to warm up. Miss Grimshaw had the rooms already set up for everyone and began doling them out. Dutch and Molly, Hosea, Arthur, and Alice all were shacked up in a cabin on the end of the street, much to the annoyance of one Micah Bell. Alice simply rolled her eyes at the man’s complaints as she helped show Arthur to his room. Arthur was quick to collapse on the cot in his room. The walls were barely holding together but it had a roof and that was plenty for the man apparently.

“Need anything else?” Alice grabbed the blanket left on the table and handed it to Arthur.

“I’d like to feel my fingers and toes once more but I don’t quite think there’s anything you can do about that one.”

Alice laughed.

“Always with the humor, ain’t ya? You get warm and rest up now, ya hear?” Alice squeezed his hand, earning a mumbled “yes ma’am” from Arthur.

 

 

Alice awoke already exhausted for the day ahead as she glanced through the small slit in the blanket covering her head. Her lips were painfully chapped from the cold, dry weather and she groaned as she sat up. She noticed that there was one more blanket over her than there had been when she went to bed. It was the blanket she had tossed over Arthur last night. She smiled at the thought before stretching her arms up over her head, wincing at the pops from her spine. The scent of coffee nearby was enough to drag her body from the bed and towards the door, both blankets draped over her shoulders like a thick cape. Hosea was seated by the fireplace, two coffee cups in hand. He immediately held one out to Alice as she neared and she hugged him from behind. Hosea always made sure to have a cup ready for her when she woke up ever since she joined the gang.

“Sleep well, Alice?”

Alice mumbled back, earning a chuckle from Hosea.

“Right, coffee first, of course.”

The morning continued into the larger building where most of the gang was residing. By the time Alice had finally arrived into the room Abigail was currently begging Arthur to help in rescuing John. Alice added her piece in, she knew Arthur’s feelings about John but he was still family no matter what. Especially to her. With a little coaxing from Hosea, and the addition of Javier to the search party, the two headed out.

 

They returned at nightfall. The wind was so loud up there in the mountains that it wasn’t until they were right up by the door that everyone inside heard the faint cries for help. Abigail was the first to run out the door followed by Bill and Lenny who helped John off of Javier’s horse. Alice walked out, still covered in her blankets, just as Hosea and Strauss turned up. Javier gave Alice a brief nod before heading off to where he was staying – she knew he was hating this weather just as much as she was.

“You got any other lost maidens need saving?” Arthur commented sarcastically to Hosea’s thanks.

“Oh hush.” Alice swatted his arm with the corner of the blanket.

“Have you and Dutch talked about how we’re gonna get out of this?”

The four of them huddled up for the discussion. Alice stood close to Arthur, hoping to gain some of his warm and share what little she had.

“I was just discussing with Herr Strauss, when the weather breaks I suppose we’ll have to keep heading east.”

“East?! Into all that…”Arthur mumbled, “…that _civilization?_ ”

Alice couldn’t help the snort she made at Arthur’s reaction, earning a nudge from the man.

“I know! But the west is where all our problems are worse.” Hosea began walking off. “Come on, Herr Strauss. Let’s get warm.”

As the two headed inside, Alice stood there shivering next to Arthur, using his height to her advantage to block the wind.

“Y-you too. Come on, let’s get inside.” Alice began walking back to their cabin, hearing the crunch of Arthur’s boots behind her.

 

The next few mornings in Colter were much like the others for Alice. Wake up, bundle up her blanket [she had insisted that Arthur take his back, much to his objection that she needed it more], and grab her coffee with Hosea. She spotted Arthur sitting on the edge of his bed writing something in his new journal. He had bought it after his old one got destroyed in a fire months ago, the same one that forced the gang towards Blackwater. Alice knew he was still bitter about losing all of those memories.

Dutch exited his room just before Arthur, sitting in a chair next to Hosea and Alice.

“So what now, Dutch?” Hosea asked.

Alice glanced between the two men.

“We get strong, we get warm…and we wait.” Dutch nodded his head at himself, staring into the fire. “You sound doubtful.”

“Not…doubtful, just worried.”

Dutch’s eyes trailed from Hosea to Alice.

“We’ll get through this,” she puffed out a breath before smiling, “we always do.”

Dutch turned his attention to Arthur who had been watching from the corner of the room.

“What do you think, Arthur?”

“I wasn’t on that boat, so, hard to say, but I trust your judgement, Dutch. Always have.”

“Thank you, son.” Dutch smiled warmly. “And you, Alice. You’re very right. We’ll get through this.”

Alice watched Arthur exit the building as Dutch continued to reassure Hosea.

“I’m gonna see what I can do to help out. You two stay warm.”

Alice kissed both men on the cheek before leaving. She saw Arthur head into the small shack the other boys had been lodging in and could already hear an argument flaring up inside. She shook her head. That was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

She was helping Pearson and Charles try and piece together something from the scraps they had left – they were in desperate need of food – when she saw Dutch enter the boys’ cabin, breaking up whatever fight had been started. She saw Arthur exit, cigarette already in his mouth as he talked with Dutch while the rest of the boys began heading towards their horses. Alice approached Arthur and Dutch as they got ready by their own mounts.

“-Colm always had good information.” Dutch assured Arthur. “Come on.”

Alice approached them, helping them ready their mounts, a silent thank you was given in the form of nods.

“And you think now is the right time to hit a train?” Arthur grunted as he pulled himself up on the horse he got from Sadie’s home.

“Now you might fancy living on deer piss and rabbit shit…” Alice laughed at Dutch’s comment. “I’m getting too old for that life.”

“Hardly, Dutch.” Alice looked up at him, patting his leg. “Ya’ll stay safe.”

“Always.” Dutch ruffled her hair. “Mr. Matthews, Mr. Smith, Mr. Pearson, would you please look after the place? There are O’Driscolls about!”

With one last yell, the boys rode off, leaving behind a trail of snow kicked up in the wind.

“Need anything else Mr. Pearson?” Alice asked as she walked back to where she had been helping.

“No thank you, Miss Harkins. I appreciate it. We’ll be needing someone to go out hunting soon though.”

Charles huffed, rubbing his hands together over the coals heating the pot. Alice neared him.

“Antsy?”

Charles looked down at her. She both hated and loved the fact that she was as short as she was.

“Annoyed.” Charles grumbled. “Feels like I’m only able to put in half the work with my hand like this.”

“You’ll be back at it in no time. Though, I’m sure it don’t feel like it at the moment.”

Charles let out a small laugh before leaning towards her.

“I’m just impatient.”

Alice beamed up at him. She hadn’t seen him laugh since all this mess began.

“Maybe when Arthur’s back you can take me and him hunting? Arthur could definitely use the help! I’m…decent at least?”

Alice recalled the last time she went hunting with Hosea. She managed to kill a deer, even if her first few arrows went sailing into various trees and plants first. She really hoped she didn’t make a fool of herself this time around.

 

 

When the boys returned Alice was worried at first when she didn’t see Arthur with them. She was told by Dutch that he was out chasing a rogue O’Driscoll and her worries were satiated for the moment. Still, she couldn’t help but stay outside and watch the road while everyone else went to warm up. It was dusk when Arthur finally pulled his horse up to the hitching posts. Alice watched him take the man off the back of the horse, pleading with Arthur who was having none of it. Alice quickly stuck her head into the room, alerting the others.

“Huh, you found the little shit, did you?” Dutch scoffed as he walked out.

“Yup. I got him.” Arthur dropped him like a sack of potatoes onto the ground.

As Arthur untied the man’s feet and dragged him up as Bill and Uncle came out to help. Alice stayed standing near the door, her hand itching for the knife on her belt just in case.

“I got a saying, my friend…” Dutch taunted the O’Driscoll. “We shoot fellers as need shooting, save fellers as need saving, and feed ‘em as need feeding. We’re gonna find out what you need.”

Alice almost pitied the poor man, he was in for a rough time. Dutch could be downright terrifying when need be but Alice knew it was just to protect his family.

“I can’t believe it!” Dutch called out as he turned back into the house. Alice was ready to hold the door open for him. “An O’Driscoll in my camp.”

“No, I ain’t an O’Driscoll, mister!”

Alice watched as they dragged him towards the barn.

“I-I hate that feller!”

She couldn’t help but wonder if he was telling the truth but she ignored the thoughts as Arthur and Dutch came towards her.

“Well done, Arthur.” Alice opened the door for Dutch.

“I’m just sorry we missed out on Colm.”

“Oh, there’s time enough for that. Now, I gotta figure out if we can hit that train.” Dutch nodded a thanks to Alice as he entered the room, heading straight for the fire with Hosea.

“You always seem to find the most interestin’ of people, don’t ya?” Alice smiled at Arthur.

His hair was sticking up from the wind and snow as he held his hat. She stepped towards him, raising her hands to his head. He hesitated a moment before lowering his head, allowing her to ruffle his hair to remove the snow and place his hat on his head. He mumbled a thank you.

“How’d it go out there?” She asked quietly.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle.” Arthur walked with Alice back to their cabin. “Though, I don’t quite enjoy the idea that those O’Driscolls were so close this whole time. But, I don’t think they’ll be a problem for us for a while.”

They walked in a comfortable silence all the way until they went to their respective rooms before Alice remembered her conversation from earlier.

“Oh!” She called out, turning around in the doorway. Arthur’s head popped through his comically. “I asked Charles to take me an’ you out hunting tomorrow if you’re up for it? Pearson’s started his griping about the food situation.”

Arthur stared at her for a moment before scratching the back of his neck.

“You know I never could get the hang of a bow, Alice.”

“Well that’s why you’ll have Charles and I to show you how! Granted…you should probably just listen to Charles if you actually want to be good at it.”

Arthur just chuckled.

“Alright, well, thank you for letting me know. You get yourself warmed up and I’ll see ya in the morning.”

“Goodnight Arthur” Alice smiled sweetly at the man.

“Night, Alice.”

 

 

For the first time in a while Alice woke up excited, slightly nervous, but excited nonetheless. Would it be a tad awkward for her to be hanging out with two men she was fairly certain she had feelings for? Possibly. Would should she miss the chance on hanging out with both of them at the same time, though? Never.

She walked into the common area, downing the coffee given to her by Hosea and was out the door before he could even ask. When she stepped outside she noticed it was significantly less cold than before. It seemed things were starting to thaw and she couldn’t help but let it continue to lift her mood. She spotted Arthur and Charles already talking with Pearson.

“Here, you’re gonna need something to eat out there.” Pearson tossed something towards Arthur.

“Assorted, salted offal.” Arthur made a face. “Starving would be preferable.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Charles grumbled.

“You need to rest, Charles.” Arthur began his protest.

“You think this is rest? Come along.”

Alice stared up at Charles as he walked by. He took the bow from his back and handed it to Arthur.

“Here, you take this. Alice, I have an extra on Taima.”

Alice slipped the bow from the horse’s saddle and put it around her back. It definitely wasn’t made for her body-type but she didn’t have much choice.

Both men hopped up onto their mounts as Alice stood between the horses. She quickly realized an issue – she didn’t have a horse yet. She had one, Caramel, but when it passed years ago she never had the chance to get another.

“You can ride with me.” Arthur and Charles spoke at the same time, their faces quickly popping up to stare at one another in shock.

Alice fidgeted.

“Arthur’s horse is slightly bigger than Taima…and-and if we’re forced to ride double, I should probably ride with Charles so you can haul whatever we catch to make up for it…yeah?” Alice hoped it didn’t seem like a flimsy excuse.

Honestly it wasn’t an excuse at all, they were going to need to bring back quite a bit of game to make up for the loss of supplies, and with two people riding on one horse they’d need the extra storage. Arthur nodded, she couldn’t tell if he was upset or not.

“Makes sense.” He adjusted himself in the saddle.

Charles leaned down to offer his hand which Alice accepted as she hopped onto the back of Taima. Arthur started turning his horse around and heading towards the road as Alice had a game of mental chess with herself to figure out what to do with her arms. Sure, her and Charles had gotten close in his short time with the gang, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to hold onto him. She got her answer though as they started catching up to Arthur.

“I don’t bite, you know.” Alice felt Charles’ laugh through his back. “You can hold onto me, it’s alright. Don’t want you falling off.”

Alice was thankful that she was behind him as she was sure her face was redder than a tomato at this point as her arms slinked around his broad waist. Her arms didn’t quite reach all the way around so she opted to grip onto his coat as she pressed her chest to his back. He was like a personal heater against the cold air of the Grizzlies. When they were side-to-side with Arthur, Alice couldn’t help but look over at him to find he was already staring. He glanced away quickly.

“You should know, she’s a leech.” Arthur leaned over to talk to Charles, making sure Alice could hear. “She’s using you for heat and I’ll bet you she won’t even thank ya for it.”

Alice’s mouth gaped open.

“Arthur Morgan!”

Alice felt the rumble from Charles’ chest as he let out a laugh.

“I gathered. She’s a human popsicle, even through this jacket.”

“Charles!”

Alice felt her face heating up once more and huffed in indigence at the men. She couldn’t believe they were teasing her –who was she kidding, of course they were teasing.

“Less yappin’ and more ridin’.” Alice poked Charles’ side.

“Been a wild few days alright.” Arthur changed the topic thankfully. “That ride north from Blackwater, gettin’ stuck in this storm, going out for John, that thing with the O’Driscolls.”

Alice and Charles both looked over at him as his list kept going.

“You’ve had a lot put on you.” Charles turned back. “I wish I could have done more.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, just…a lot to think back on.”

“Still, you do so much for us, Arthur. You deserve a break, you know.” Alice chimed in.

“I still don’t really know what happened on that boat.”

“Me neither.” Arthur scoffed. “Well, Javier told me a bit, but…it sure weren’t good.”

“It weren’t gonna go good from the start.” Alice grumbled to herself.

 

 

As they got farther from Colter and deeper into the forest Charles slowed down, his eyes focused on the ground. Alice was fascinated. She wanted to ask more but thought better of breaking his concentration.

Charles patted her hands as he hopped off Taima. He crouched down in the snow.

“There’s deer been here…recently.” His voice low.

“How can you tell?” Arthur jumped off his horse as well, standing next to Charles.

“How can you not?” Charles pointed to the rather obvious trail of track in the snow and Alice laughed to herself. “Let’s walk it from here. Grab your bow.”

Charles went over to Taima, helping Alice down. She ignored the way her stomach flitted when his hands were around her waist. When she was on the ground and standing between them she realized how much shorter she was than the both of them. The snow nearly coming up to her knees and only to their calves.

“I swear, I’ll have a growth spurt eventually.” She pouted, earning chuckles from the men.

“Sure you will.” Arthur ruffled her hair. “Come on, Shortcake. We got deer to hunt.”

Alice took the bow from her back, lightly smacking Arthur with it for using her embarrassing nickname from so long ago around Charles.

“Shortcake?” Charles looked at her with his brows raised.

Alice sighed loudly.

“Apparently I am too ‘short and sweet’ for an outlaw so mister funny here decided to call me that when we was younger.”

Alice and Charles followed behind Arthur, letting him get the hang of tracking.

“Well, I think it’s cute.” Charles smiled softly at her.

Alice tucked a stray hair from her face behind her ear.

 

Alice wasn’t sure if Arthur had been lying about his lack of bow-hunting skills. Unlike her, he had managed to hit two deer perfectly, clean kills for both. Alice, on the other hand, managed to seriously maim a tree stump. Defeated, she hung the bow back over her.

Charles patted her on the shoulder with his good hand.

“That bow just isn’t made for someone with your strength, it’s made for mine. You need a smaller one is all. Other than that, good form.”

She appreciated it. Still didn’t mean she wasn’t embarrassed.

The men called their horses over and, despite Alice telling Charles he probably shouldn’t, both loaded up Arthur’s horse with the two deer. The horse was clearly annoyed as it swished its tail in Arthur’s face.

The three saddled back up, this time Alice had no problems wrapping her arms around Charles.

“Should be enough meat here to keep us all fed for a few days.” Charles glanced back to Arthur who was trailing slightly behind.

“Well, you found ‘em.”

“I knew you’d be okay with that bow.”

“It’s easier when they ain’t shooting back.” Arthur quipped back.

“Could you even imagine?” Alice said to under her breath, earning a laugh from Charles.

“We’ve definitely seen enough of that.”

“Considering how things were looking a couple days back, maybe our luck is finally on the turn.”

“Ever the optimist, Arthur!” Alice called back to him.

“Seems to me we should be putting our effort into getting off this mountain now.” Charles slowed down, allowing Arthur to trail up next to them.

“Soon. People are still weak and you’ve seen how snowed in those wagons are. They ain’t goin’ nowhere until we got some more thaw.”

Charles hummed in thought.

“And, even if we do get off here…what then? We still have a big price on our heads.”

“This is a big country…we’ll find somewhere to lie low. Dutch and Hosea will have a plan.”

Alice nodded her head, though, she agreed with Charles. The bounties on their heads just kept rising, and they could never settle anywhere for longer than a few months. Even that was risky.

The ride continued as Alice stared at the nature around her. She hadn’t had time to admire it on the way in since it was both dark and the middle of a blizzard. Arthur and Charles were chatting about the two newest additions to the camp: Mrs. Adler and the O’Driscoll. Arthur and Alice explained what they could about the O’Driscoll rivalry itself to Charles since the gang hadn’t actually run into them since he had joined up and all he knew was just hearsay. Eventually the conversation drifted to talking about Charles himself. Alice had spent some time with the man but they never really talked about anything personal, she figured he’d talk about it in time. He was still acclimating to the gang.

“Bet you didn’t expect this when you joined up with us.” Arthur shook his head.

“What?”

“Any of this. The Blackwater mess, being up here.”

Charles nodded his head slowly.

“Sooner or later, a job’s gonna go wrong.” Charles shrugged. “Nature of life.”

“Just thought you might have moved on by now.”

“You want me to move on?”

Alice looked between them.

“No, no, not at all, I just…I know you could run it alone, no problem.”

“I did that for a long time. I’m done with it. Always wondering if someone’s going to kill you in your sleep.”

“I still wonder that most nights.” All three laughed.

Alice shook her head.

“I reckon you’re okay…” Charles took a deep breath, moving Alice as well. “This suits me. Sure, I could fall in with another gang, but Dutch…you know, Dutch is different.”

“Oh yes, Dutch is certainly different.”

“I feel as though that’s an understatement.” Alice looked over at Arthur.

“He treats me fair.” Charles continued. “Most of you do. And for a feller with a black father and an Indian mother, that ain’t normally the case.”

Alice squeezed Charles in an attempt at a hug.

“You’re always welcome with us, Charles.”

“Well, we need you now. More than ever.” Arthur took a deep breath.

“Good.” Charles looked over at Arthur and then back at Alice. “And how long have you two been with these boys? Why ain’t you run off?”

“Me?” Arthur started. “Twenty years, something like that. Since I was a boy.”

“I think about eleven, for me.” Alice chimed in. “Took me in at sixteen when I tried pickpocketing Arthur here.” Alice and Arthur laughed at the memory.

“That long?!” Charles looked between them.

“Yeah, Dutch taught us to read.” Arthur groaned.  “John, too.”

“And a few other things, him and Hosea.” Alice smiled over towards Arthur.

“I’m sure.” Charles huffed.

“Dutch saved me,” Arthur continued. “Saved most of us. That’s why we need to stick by him through this. He always sees us right.”

“Gotta have faith!” Alice said in her best Dutch impression, earning a laugh from both of the men, causing her to smile.

 

By the time they got back to Colter, Alice was ready for the warmth of a fire. Charles could keep her warm, sure, but she doubted that he’d appreciate her clinging to his back like some child for the rest of the day. Charles once again helped Alice off of Taima before helping Arthur to bring the deer to Pearson. When the three walked into the shed, Pearson was already waiting on them along with Uncle. Arthur dropped his deer at Pearson’s feet while Charles was at least decent enough to put his on the table. Alice walked over to the coals to warm herself up and the boys followed shortly. After a bit of taunting from Arthur, Uncle eventually left to do…whatever it is he did.

“See you got on just fine.” Pearson pointed towards the deer.

“Charles is a wonder.” Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

“Have a drink.” Pearson handed over a bottle. “You earned it.”

Arthur was the first to take a swig, immediately grimacing.

“Jesus! What is that?” Arthur’s voice rose as he passed it over to Alice.

Alice immediately handed it to Charles after that reaction. Charles was hesitant but took a small sip as well, shaking his head as it went down.

“Navy rum, sir. It’s the only thing, the only thing!” Pearson laughed. “Keeps you sane it does.”

“Yes, seems to have done a treat on you.” Arthur deadpanned. “You go rest that hand, Charles.”

“I’ll be fine in a few days.” Charles ignored him.

“Stubborn man. Come on, Charles. We should look at it anyways.” Alice pulled Charles along lightly by his coat. She didn’t want to be here for the skinning anyways.

Charles sighed with a laugh at the end.

“See you both later.” Charles called out over his shoulder.

Alice turned around, waving back at Arthur as she headed to the barn with Charles. She knew that he was happiest there – even if there was currently someone tied up in there. They sat on the far end of the barn while Charles kept an eye on the O’Driscoll as Alice took a look at his hand.

“Looks like it’s healing up fairly quickly. You’re a fast healer, Mr. Smith.” Alice patted the top of his hand lightly when she was done. “Thanks for taking us out today, I appreciated it, even if I wasn’t much help out there.”

“You’re welcome.” Charles smiled. “When we get off this mountain, remind me to make you one of your own and I’ll teach you how to actually use it.”

Alice’s cheeks were burning, she hoped it would just seem like the cold weather.

“I’d appreciate that, Charles.”

“So, eleven years with Dutch. Why’d you stay with him so long? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Alice thought it over. Not many people knew the full story around here. Mostly just those who had been with them the longest. Otherwise it just never came up.

“Well, before the gang I was living on my own. Surviving day-by-day as a pickpocket in Missouri.” Alice played with the frayed edges of her coat.

“By yourself?”

Alice nodded.

“Parents was killed when I was twelve.” She saw Charles look up at her with something in his eye, familiarity?  “Had to fend for myself somehow. Happened to try and steal from Arthur, as you know, and instead of doing the smart thing and turnin’ me in, he went and got Dutch to bring me into the gang. I been with them now since almost the beginin’. Feels like a lifetime ago.”

Charles hummed.

“If it weren’t for Dutch, I don’t know what I’d be doing with my life or if I would even still be alive. I have him to thank for everything – Arthur too for introducing me to him.”

“You and Arthur seem…close?” Charles spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “I’ve heard the chatter around camp, are you two…?”

Alice’s face lit up once again. She cursed the big mouths on some of these people.

“No! No, it’s not like that.” She felt her stomach clench. “We just known each other for a long time is all. He’s taught me a lot he has.” She bit her tongue to keep her from saying anything that might give away her feelings.

Charles was silent.

“We should, ah, we should go get some rest.” Alice looked over at the horses for a distraction. “I think Dutch is looking to do that train robbery tomorrow. You’ll need your strength if you’re planning on going.”

Charles sighed beside her.

“Let’s hope luck’s on our side this time around.” Charles shook his head as he helped her up.

The two walked out of the barn, splitting off to head to their beds after saying goodbye. She paused in the cabin when she opened the door, glancing towards Arthur’s empty room. She really did like the man. She just didn’t want to ruin whatever they had going for them. Plus there were her feelings for Charles she had to deal with. Her heart felt like it was being tugged on. When she reached her room she quickly flopped onto the cot, burying her face in her pillow with a groan.

What in the world was she supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never realized how chatty the characters are until i had to pick through all their dialogue for this!


	3. Colter: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While technically it's Chapter 3 on AO3, I'm not necessarily counting the Prologue as being Chapter 1. Just in case it's a lil confusing with my header haha enjoy!

 

By the time Arthur returned to the cabin he was more than ready for bed. Shaking off the snow from his boots, he took the time to warm himself in front of the fireplace. Hosea had already gone off to bed and Dutch said he’d follow after Arthur. Arthur could hear movement coming from Alice’s room and his curiosity got the better of him – even if the part of him that told him a gentleman shouldn’t spy a lady like this. He made his way over to the room Alice was staying in. The door there had long since been missing and he simply leaned in the doorway, watching her while she slept. She’d come a long way since he first found her all those years ago. She’d hardened, but somehow never lost that same sense of life as before. When she slept she seemed more like the young sixteen year old with her hand in his satchel and not the lovely, young woman she had grown into. A quiet cough from behind him broke him out of his thoughts. Arthur turned around to see Dutch standing behind him near the fireplace.

“You know,” Dutch’s smile was smug, “that’s not very polite, my son. You shouldn’t stare.”

Arthur scoffed.

“M’just makin’ sure she’s okay is all.” Arthur mumbled as he made his way over to his room.

Dutch chuckled.  “She’s certainly grown into a fine woman.”

Arthur couldn’t help the tick in his jaw. Dutch wasn’t exactly wrong, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“Night, Dutch. Long day tomorrow.” Arthur gave a terse nod before heading to his room.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts. Not about her. She’d never see him in that way. Giving his face one last rub, Arthur stretched out on the cot, groaning at the discomfort. It was going to be a very long day.

 

 

 

Arthur rose early the next morning. While the train wasn’t due until the afternoon, they still needed to go over the plan and make sure everything and everyone were good to go. He cracked his neck as he stood up, cursing his increasing age. He could hear Dutch and Hosea leaving the cabin, they must have been talking about something funny because Dutch’s hearty laugh was briefly heard before the front door shut. Arthur stood, grabbing the blanket from his bed that was still warm from his body and walked out of his room and towards the one next to him. He peaked through the crack in the wall. She was still asleep. He smiled to himself at the state of her messy, red hair sticking out at odd angles. Walking as quietly as his body would allow, he draped the blanket over her. He stiffened when he saw her body move to adjust itself to the new weight but her eyes never opened. Taking a risk, Arthur gently moved a lock of hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. His hand recoiled.

‘ _The hell are you doin’, Morgan?_ ’

Arthur continued to berate himself long after he left the cabin and headed towards the rest of the boys.

 

 

 

 

By the time everyone was ready to go Arthur was itching for some action. It had been far too much just running and surviving lately and he was excited at actually pulling off a job. Alice had come by to help everyone pack their things. Rather, she had come by to ask Dutch if she could go on the robbery and when she was politely told that she couldn’t, she opted to stay and help out. Alice was currently helping Charles saddle-up Taima. His hand was looking much better, according to her, but he still needed the help for the more delicate things. Arthur’s attention was drawn to the two when he heard the distinct sound of Alice’s laugh – a sweet sound that he loved to hear. Even Charles, the stoic man, was sporting a smile of his own. Arthur heard a chuckle on the other side of his horse.

“You might want to make it a little less obvious, Arthur.” Hosea had a glint to his eye.

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mhmm.” Hosea winked, putting the last of the rope into Arthur’s saddle-bag. “Secret’s safe with me. Although, I’d say it’s been long overdue.”

Hosea walked off without waiting for a response. Arthur simply shook his head at the old man. Still teasing him after all this time.

“You got everything?”

Arthur spun around, not expecting Alice to be directly behind him. She was too stealthy for her own good.

“Hope so!” He chuckled.

Alice smiled, but then it faded as she stepped closer.

“You stay safe, okay? I know it ain’t nothing you never done before, but still.” She placed one of her small hands on his forearm. “Word is we should be good to get out of this frozen hellhole by the time ya’ll return, so, you better come back.”

“Is that an order?” Arthur’s lips twitched as he tried to fight a smile at her concern.

“Perhaps.” Alice took a deep breath. “Wish I could come with ya’ll.”

“You’ll have other chances. ‘Sides, we need someone back here to keep the camp safe.”

Arthur knew Alice hated feeling like she wasn’t able to contribute to the gang. But he also knew that Dutch didn’t exactly enjoy putting her in harm’s way – she is every much his daughter as Arthur is his son.

Alice nodded. Everyone was starting to file out of the barn with their horses. Arthur and Alice were the only ones left by the time he plucked up the courage to pull her into a hug. It certainly wasn’t the first time they had hugged, nor was it likely to be the last. But lately Arthur couldn’t help but feel that things were starting to shift somehow between them due to his thoughts lately. Even if he didn’t want to admit it. Alice took in a deep breath as her head rested on his chest. This wasn’t the most dangerous job they had done by far, but he wouldn’t deny that the closeness was needed by both parties. He hated knowing she was upset, even if it was something trivial.

“I gotta go now, darlin’.” Arthur mumbled into the top of her head which only came up to just under his chin.

“Right!” Alice backed away as if realizing just what had happened.

Arthur chuckled to himself. He was surprised she lasted that long hugging him.

The two walked out of the barn, Alice silent next to him. She left his side with one last wave and went to stand next to Hosea who continued to express his dislike of the plan. Arthur pulled himself up onto his horse – he’d think of a name for it eventually – and joined Dutch as the boys began riding out. He glanced behind him briefly to see Alice still watching, even as they all rode off. His gaze flickered briefly to Charles who was in his periphery at the back of the posse.

Dutch began barking out his orders.

 

 

Dutch called out positions as they rode towards their destination. Arthur was less than thrilled at his particular partner, Micah. Their bickering was cut short by Dutch.

Arthur could tell the boys were excited. It was in the air as they rode. It wasn’t cold despite the temperature, it was electric. They rode through the forest, breaking through to the edges of the mountains where there was little to no snow.

“Out of the snow, finally.” Arthur was tired of it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dutch called back to him. “But we need to get this done fast now that it’s thawing, before anyone gets up here after us.”

Dutch proceeded to express his happiness at the crew he had riding with him. Lenny was more than happy for the praise he received. Arthur remembered being like that. The good mood was brought down, unsurprisingly, by Micah asking if they were going to head back to Blackwater after all this.

“How many time are you going to ask the same question, Micah?” Arthur groaned.

“That’s a lot of damn money to leave sitting for too long.”

“It would be crazy to go back there now.” Charles’ voice piped up. “The place will be swarming with Pinkertons.”

 “We go back when I say we go back, and that’s the end of it.” Dutch growled out, apparently having heard enough. “The money’s safe, you’ll just have to trust me. And if the O’Driscolls are right, there’ll be a stack of railroad bonds on this train. Good money, once we work out how to cash them. Now everyone, shut up and get your mind on the job at hand. Come on!”

 

 They finally arrived at the vantage point Dutch had talked about, spotting the water tower they were using as a point of reference. Bill was already down the hill working on the dynamite. The men all lined up on the ridge as Dutch asked Arthur to go make sure Bill was ready. Taking his horse down the hill, Arthur trotted up to Brown Jack, leaving his horse there before walking up to the man in question.

“How you getting on?”

“Yeah,” Bill grunted. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Of course!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the obvious struggle Bill was having.

“Can I help a little?”

“Alright.” Bill relented. “Go ahead and set up the detonator by those rocks over there.” He pointed with his chin in the general direction.”

Arthur grabbed the spool of wire from the ground and began making his way over as Bill told him what to do. Arthur would admit, he wasn’t exactly an expert of the subject of detonators, but how hard could it be? When he was done and got the all-clear from Bill, he headed back to his horse and up the ridge to join the others.  

“What’s going on?” Dutch called out as Arthur got closer.

“He says all fine.”

“We’ll soon find out.” Javier commented with a hint of uncertainty.

There was a moment of silence before Dutch looked over at Arthur.

“Everything okay?”

“I think so.”

Dutch nodded. Arthur appreciated that he checked in on him still, even after all these years.

“Okay,” Dutch spoke to everyone. “Cover your faces. Train should be here any minute now.”

After what felt like an eternity of waiting but was more than likely just a few minutes, the tell-tale rumble of a train was heard from around the bend. The boys all fidgeted in their saddles, eager.

“Good luck, all of you.” Dutch called out. “You all know what to do.”

If they weren’t watching the train, they were watching Bill as he got ready by the detonator. When they saw Bill push the plunger down, they stilled.

Nothing.

Bill kept pushing the plunger, getting angrier and angrier as the train was fully past him now.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Dutch yelled.

 “Where did you find that moron?” Arthur growled, removing his bandana.

“You said it was fine!”

“So it’s my fault?”

Arthur kept his mouth shut on how this…may have actually been his fault.

Javier and Lenny jumped off their horses, calling for Arthur to follow. They were already halfway up the hill by the time he caught up to them. They reached the edge of the cliff, the train passing underneath them, and jumped without a second thought. Arthur landed heavily, immediately losing his footing and falling down. He saw Javier bounce off the roof of the train car and cry out as he fell off the side. Arthur quickly glanced behind him to see Javier punching the air in anger. A cry to his left alerted him to Lenny, currently dangling off the other side of the train. Arthur pulled himself up to his feet, hurrying over to Lenny who was still calling out for help.

“I’ve got you.” Arthur leaned down to grab Lenny’s hand. “Now stop yelling.”

Arthur was thankful that Lenny was fairly small, which made pulling him up much easier.

“You’re okay.” He patted Lenny on the back. “Now, let’s go slow this thing down.”

The ensuing travel to the engine room was a struggle in-and-of itself. If it wasn’t the bumpy ride, it was having to fight off the guards on the train. Whoever Leviticus Cornwall was, he knew how to hire security. Every car had at least four to five men. Arthur and Lenny fought their way through the length of the train. Arthur took most of the shots, with Lenny as backup. He had to hand it to the kid, he knew how to stand his own. As they reached the final storage car before the engine, Arthur was smacked in the face with a coal shovel by the train’s engineer. Caught off guard, he was pulled into a choke-hold. Arthur rammed his elbow into the man’s stomach until he released him. Utilizing the pain he felt from his face to fuel his anger, Arthur threw the man off the side of the train.

“Well that looked painful.” Lenny called from behind him.

Arthur grunted in response. He’d be feeling that one later. He pushed himself up to the engine room, pulling the lever to stop the train.

“Alright. “Arthur gripped his gun. “Let’s finish this.”

He and Lenny jumped off the train as it came to a stop. Almost immediately, more guards from the cars they ran over the top of came bursting off the train.

“Look out, we got more coming off the train!” He called out to Lenny.

Taking cover behind a nearby rock, Arthur fired off his shots at the men. His senses were heightened from adrenaline. A piece of the rock he was hiding behind was chipped off by a bullet.

“There better be some money at the end of this!” Lenny yelled from nearby.

“All these bastards must be guarding something!”

They pushed their way through the guards, making their way towards the back. Arthur barely missed being shot multiple times but was lucky enough to remain unscathed for the time being – he’d never hear the end of it from Alice if that happened. As they got closer to the back, the guards began spreading out through the area. Bullets were flying out from every which way, making it harder for Arthur to fire back. When he popped up from behind cover and aimed he spotted the rest of the gang who had finally caught up. With their help the guards were all taken down as Arthur and Lenny made their way to them.

“Good shootin’ kid!” Arthur smiled towards Lenny.

“I can see why the O’Driscolls brought so many boys up here for this.” Lenny shook his head incredulously.

Dutch called the boys over as they got closer.

“You two alright?”

“Yes. Let’s get the money and go.” Arthur was exhausted.

“We got some fellers holed up in this last car.”

“Ah, shit.” Arthur grumbled.

Everyone made their way to the train car.

“What are you boys planning on doing in there?” Dutch called out to the men inside. “Listen to me, we don’t want to kill any of ya…any more of ya.”

Everyone laughed darkly.

 “I give you my word, but trust me…we will.”

A voice, muffled by steel, came from the car.

“I work for Leviticus Cornwall!”

“Come on, boys!” Dutch argued.

“We got our orders!”

Dutch shook his head, but there was smile on his face. “Okay. You asked for it.”

Dutch began a countdown as the voice continued to protest. When he reached one, Dutch walked back to the line-up.

“Wake ‘em up a little!”

Bullets fired off the side of the train as everyone fired off a few shots. After a while, Dutch called the firing off, ordering Bill to hand Arthur and Charles some dynamite to blow the door open. Arthur took two sticks, tossing one to Charles. Dutch continued to taunt the men inside as Arthur and Charles set up the dynamite onto the door.

“Seems good enough.” Charles looked over at Arthur. “Now light the fuse.”

They both pulled out their matches and lit the sticks at the same time before booking it back to the boys. In a matter of seconds the doors to the car flew off with a bang.

“Alright, come on.” Dutch called out. “Just walk on out here.”

Three men filed out, their hands up in the air as the boys surrounded them.

“We don’t want to kill you,” Dutch continued taunting them. “We just wanna to rob your boss.”

Charles and Javier took point watching the men as Arthur, Micah, and Lenny jumped up into the car.

Arthur was taken aback for a moment at the lavishness of the inside. If he didn’t know any better he’d think he was in an actual office building.

‘ _Rich bastard_.’ Arthur shook his head.

“You two got the safe? I’ll search the rest.” Arthur turned to the other two.

“Oh yes, should be easy as cake.” Micah looked at the large safe beside him.

Arthur began his search through every desk drawer, and cabinet he could find. He tuned out the rest of whatever Micah was saying. Finally, he reached the last cabinet in the back of the car. Opening the door on the bottom, he spotted a lock box. Jackpot. He pulled it out, breaking the lock with his knife, and opened it up to reveal the bonds they were looking for.

“Think I got ‘em.” Arthur made his way towards the blown open side of the car.

“Well thank God, come on.” Lenny hopped out first, followed by Micah.

As soon as he was out, Dutch approached Arthur.

“What did you find?”

“These.” Arthur handed over the bonds. “They worth anything?”

Dutch’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, sure, bearer bonds. I think we can probably sell these pretty easily.” Dutch placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Well done.” He looks back over to the men seated on the ground and over the train in general. “Now, would you get rid of all of this?”

“The train?”

“Yeah, get it out of here.”

“What about them?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

Dutch laughed at Arthur’s indecisiveness.

“It’s up to you. Kill ‘em, leave ‘em here, take ‘em with you on the train.” He headed to the Count. “Just make sure they don’t send no folk after us.”

“Okay.” Arthur nodded, turning his attention towards the men who were thoroughly frightened and confused.

“See you back at camp. When you get back, we’ll be moving on.”

Arthur nodded, remembering what Alice had told him. As the boys rode off with Dutch, Arthur had to make his decision quick.

‘ _Can’t have her thinkin’ something happened to me by showing up too late_.’ Arthur thought with a smile he was thankful was covered by his bandana.

“Okay, get on the train, quick, all of you.” Arthur ordered the men. “Any bright ideas, I’ll kill all three of you…so behave.”

They all stood up on shaky legs. Two of them hopped up into the train with no trouble, the third decided to test Arthur’s patience. After a bit of begging on his part and threats from Arthur’s the man finally got on board. Once he was certain they weren’t going to try anything Arthur ran up to the front of the train. He spotted his horse waiting nearby. Finally at the engine car, Arthur started the train up and went back to his horse, mounting up quickly.

“Let’s go, boy.”

 

 

By the time Arthur returned it was fairly late. He wasn’t too far behind the rest of the crew so he wasn’t too worried. He spotted a few of the boys tending to their horses while he hitched up his own. In the time that they had been gone it seemed that whoever had been left in camp had been busy packing things up. Many of the wagons were already full with the gang’s supplies that wouldn’t be necessary overnight. Arthur was exhausted after everything that had happened. He made his way over to the cabin, his bed calling his name. When he stepped inside he saw Dutch, Hosea, and Alice all seated around the fireplace. Dutch was currently finishing off a bowl of stew.

“Look who finally made it back!” Dutch called out, spotting Arthur first.

Alice’s head perked up. Her smile was enough to cause Arthur to freeze in the doorway. She stood up and grabbed a bowl from the table seated near the fireplace. As she got closer he could see that it was filled with stew, kept warm by the fire. She held it out to him.

“Figured you boys would like something to eat when ya’ll got back so I saved some.” She closed the door that Arthur had left open.

“Ah,” Arthur coughed, “Thank you, Alice. That was very kind of you.”

“Nonsense!” She waved him off. “I know how you get, Arthur and someone has to take care of you.” She laughed as she took the bowl from Dutch who smiled up at her in thanks.

Arthur continued to watch her, a sense of warmth blossoming in his chest. It was just the stew, he told himself.

“Well, I’m off to bed now that you’re all back.” Hosea slapped his thighs as he stood up. “Good night everyone, see ya’ll in the morning!”

Dutch followed shortly after, leaving Alice and Arthur alone. The only sound was the scrape of a spoon on the bottom of the bowl and the crackle of the fire. The peace was interrupted by the faint sound of snoring coming from Hosea’s room. Both of them laughed under their breath, trying to be quiet.

“I’ll never understand how he falls asleep that fast.” Alice whispers, leaning in close to Arthur.

“It’s a talent alright.” Arthur shook his head. “In all the time I’ve known him he’s always immediately out like a light.”

“So how did it go out there?”

Arthur took the last bite of his food before putting the bowl down.

“Well, it had its hiccups but we managed alright. Got what we went for in the end so, I’d say it wasn’t too bad?” Arthur looked over at Alice. “You’ll be happy to know we all managed to escape mostly unscathed.”

Alice shook her head as she laughed.

“Mostly?”

“I uh, I may have taken a shovel to the face at one point.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

He heard a snort from Alice who seemed to be trying her hardest to hold back a laugh. Arthur smiled back at her, loving that he could at least get her to laugh that hard – even at his expense.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” He playfully shoved her shoulder.

“We should get to bed ourselves. Busy day tomorrow.”

Arthur hummed in agreement as they both stood up and headed to their rooms.

“See ya in the mornin’ Arthur.” Alice waved.

Arthur waved back, too tired, and fell into his bed. Like Hosea, he was quickly put to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning was a flurry of activity as every got ready to leave. Miss Grimshaw was already ordering everyone around by the time Arthur headed outside. He had slept in apparently, due to his exhaustion, and no one bothered to wake him. He was slightly annoyed, but grateful at the same time. Stepping outside the cabin he made for his horse, saddling up to bring it over to the rest of the caravan. He rode up to Dutch and Hosea who were talking next to one of the covered wagons.

“So, we getting out of this hellhole?”

“We’re gonna try, weather seems stable.” Dutch answered.

“And we just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train.” Hosea was still annoyed it seemed.

“We got money in our pockets,” Dutch paced around. “The worst is behind us, gentlemen. So the question is, where now?”

“I know this country a little,” Hosea moved out of the way as Pearson walked by with a crate on his shoulder. “I told you, we should set up camp in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine.”

Arthur spotted Abigail and Charles helping John up into the back of the wagon.

“We’ll be able to hide out there no problem as long as we keep our noses clean.” Hosea continued.

“Well then let’s go, clean noses and everything else.” Dutch began making his way into the driver’s seat of the wagon as he pointed to an uncovered wagon in the back of the line. “Arthur, you’re in that one. Bring Hosea, I know you two like to talk about the good old days and what’s gone wrong with old Dutch.”

 

Alice was leaning against the side of the wagon when Arthur and Hosea strode up.

“Was wonderin’ when ya’ll were gonna get here.” She smiled at the two of them.

“Everything ready to go?” Arthur followed Alice to the back of the wagon.

“I think so. It’s mostly just our things in here and a few extras.”

Arthur helped Alice step up onto the back of the wagon. He wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of her sitting on the back where he couldn’t keep watch, but he knew she could take care of herself.

“You situated?”

“I think I’m good.” Alice wiggled in her seat, getting comfy as she leaned against Arthur’s trunk. “Just try to avoid the big rocks, hm?” She poked her tongue out at him playfully.

Arthur just shook his head, trying to hide his smile behind the brim of his hat. Why’d she have to be so damn sweet?

“I’ll do my utmost to avoid them.” He assured her, tipping his hat as he walked back to the front to the driver’s seat.

Hosea was already waiting for him, a knowing smirk on his face despite not actually looking at Arthur.

“Not a word.” Arthur grumbled.

And with that, there was a call from Dutch to ride out.

 

The ride out of the Grizzlies was much more beautiful than the ride in. Now that they weren’t battling a blizzard, everyone was able to take in the scenery. They passed over rivers and by waterfalls, a giant lake that Hosea said was a named Isabella. As they got closer to the borders of the Grizzlies the white snow was replaced with green grass and trees. Arthur took in the sights and the beauty, hoping to remember enough of it to draw it later. He could faintly hear Alice humming sweetly in the back. They passed through a giant timber gate which marked the border at the edge of the Grizzlies. Hosea was regaling Arthur with a tale of the first time he and Bessie had seen that particular gate. It was only half-way finished when he last saw it.

 

The wagons were passing over a river, right next to the edge of waterfall when he heard a noise from the back of the wagon.

“Uh…Arthur?” Alice’s tone was worried.

Before he could turn around to ask what has wrong, he felt the wagon begin to jostle.

“Get us out the stream!” Hosea looked over the edge of the seat to see what was going on.

Arthur kept the wagon as steady as he could but just as he got the thing on dry land he heard a loud snap.

“Ah, shit!” Arthur called out as he turned to see the back left wagon wheel go rolling off the axle.

Alice let out a brief scream as she and some of the supplies from the back fell off the back of the wagon.

“Oof!” He heard Alice groan as she hit the ground. “I’m okay…”

The wagon in front of them stopped as well. Javier and Bill asked what had happened.

Arthur yelled out.  “Ah, I broke the goddamn wheel!”

Charles was sitting on the back of their wagon but had jumped off and ran past. By the time Arthur and Hosea had gotten off the wagon themselves, Charles was already helping Alice up off the ground. Hosea told the others to go on ahead without them as they looked at the damage.

“You alright?” Arthur looked over Alice for any sign of injury. She seemed fine.

“Probably gonna be a lil’ sore, but, I’m fine.” She dusted the dirt off her skirt.

Charles was still holding onto her elbow.

“Sorry, Alice. I don’t know what happened. Damn wagon.”

Alive waved him off.

“S’okay, Arthur. I promise. Just get the thing fixed.” She let out a laugh at his worry and began grabbing some of the boxes that fell farther away.

Arthur watched her for a moment before heading over to the wheel. It hadn’t rolled too far. Hosea and Charles were waiting for Arthur as they lifted the wagon up.

“You still strong enough to hold up a wagon?” Arthur teased Hosea.

“Shut up.” Hosea grunted.

“I’m just sayin’.”

“Well, say less.”

Arthur managed to get it back onto the spoke, bashing it back into place with his shoulder. It seemed sturdy enough. He hoped he wouldn’t have a repeat.

“See, you ain’t so useless after all” Arthur watched as Hosea took a second to catch his breath.

“Arthur, stop teasin’ the poor man and help load.” Alice chided him.

Charles picked up a nearby crate, dropping it into the back of the wagon. Alice placed her pile of smaller supplies in beside those. They were loading the last of the supplies in the back when Arthur felt Alice nudge him. He turned to look at her as she pointed up to the ridge behind them. Hosea and Charles followed their line of sight. Up on the edge of a cliff were three rides, Native American from what he tell from that distance. Arthur glanced over at Charles.

“What do you think?”

“If they wanted trouble, we wouldn’t have seem them.”

Hosea raised a hand in greeting.

“Poor bastards,” he commented, “we really screwed them over down here. Come on, let’s not push our luck.”

“What happened?” Arthur grunted, lifting a canister.

“Well,” Hosea paused, “get in and I’ll tell you.”

With the last of the supplies loaded up and secured. Arthur asked if Alice wanted to sit up front which she politely declined. He helped her back onto the wagon once again.

“NOW, avoid the rocks.” She teased.

“Yeah yeah.” Arthur was still a little upset at causing her to fall off.

Charles hopped up onto the back, settling in next to Alice on a crate much farther away from the edge of the wagon, ensuring they wouldn’t accidently fall out just in case.

Arthur glanced between them. “Ya’ll good?”

“I think so, we got a lot of ground to catch up on.” Charles huffed.

With a nod, Arthur headed up to the front with Hosea, picking up the reins.

“Not too far now. Stay on the trail.” Hosea looked over the landscape. “We’ll follow the river then cut left inland.

Picking up on the conversation from earlier, Hosea spoke up again. “So…yes, the Indians in these parts got sold a very raw deal. This is the Heartlands we’re going to. Good farming and grazing country, they lost it all. Stolen clean away from them it was, every blade of grass. Killed or herded up to the reservations in the middle of nowhere.”

Charles spoke up from the back. “And how’s that different from anywhere else?”

“Well, maybe it’s not. I just heard some of the army out here was particularly, uh, unpleasant about it.”

Arthur heard Charles scoff.

“Unpleasant? How do you rob and kill people pleasantly? We don’t, in spite of Dutch’s talk.”

“I fear I was perhaps trying to simplify something more complicated for the benefit of our blockheaded driver here.” Hosea nudged Arthur with his shoulder earning a glare.

“Hey, don’t blame it on me.”

Arthur turned around to glare at Alice when he heard her giggle at the comment as well. She mouthed a ‘sorry’ and Arthur shook his head smiling as his eyes returned to the road.

“Never forget, this here’s a conman, Charles, born and bred. Just ‘cause it sounds fancy don’t mean he knows a damn thing about what he’s talking about.”

Hosea let out a quick laugh. It was silent for a moment, before Arthur broke it once more.

“So,” Arthur glanced back at Charles for a second, “What happened to your tribe?”

“I don’t even know if I have one…least, not that I can remember. My father was a colored man. They told me he lived with our people for a while, a number of free men did, but…when we were forced to move from our lands, the three of us fled.”

Arthur turned back once more, to let Charles know that he was actually listening to him. He hated hearing the stories of what happened to the natives, but he’d never actually known someone who had gone through it and wanted to make sure Charles knew he at least cared enough to listen. He saw Alice place her hand on top of Charles’, seeming to be doing the same thing. Arthur couldn’t tell if he was jealous or not, and removed his gaze from the two of them.

“I was too young to really remember much.” Charles continued. “All my life I’ve been on the run. A couple years later, some soldiers captured my mother, took her somewhere. We never saw her again. We drifted around…” Charles paused, collecting his thoughts. “He was a very sad man and the drink had a mean hold on him. Around thirteen, I just took off on my own.”

“That was about the age we found young Arthur here, maybe a little older.” Hosea piped up. “A wilder delinquent you never did see. But he learned fast.”

Arthur huffed.

“Not as fast as Marston, apparently.”

“Wait…I don’t understand. What’s the problem between you two?” Charles asked.

Arthur hesitated. “It’s a long story.” He rubbed the back of his neck. It was starting to sweat under his coat.

He could hear Alice say something to Charles but couldn’t pick up on it from over the rumble of the wagon. He looked over to Hosea who had been working on something during their drive. He seemed to be making a medicine of some sort. His interest piqued, he asked what the old man was doing, earning not only the answer and recipe on how to make it, but the final product as well. That’ll be useful, he thought.

The trail followed along a river, the Dakota, Arthur was informed. Hosea continued to update them on the area they were heading into, as well as the town of Valentine. Arthur was at least happy to know that he’d soon be able to get to a saloon. Their conversation drifted towards Hosea’s thoughts on the current situation with Dutch. About their concerns about the ferry job to begin with.

“We had a real lead back in Blackwater.” Hosea looked back to Alice.

“It would’ve worked out.” She sighed.

“Maybe.” Arthur shrugged.

“It just…isn’t like Dutch to lose his head like that.” Hosea worried.

“Things go wrong sometimes. People die. It’s the way it is, always has been.” Arthur looked over at him. “Me, you, Dutch, we’ve all been in this line of work a long time, and we’re still here, so…I figure we must’ve got it right a hell of a lot more than we got it wrong.”

“Don’t jinx it now, Arthur.” Alice called up from the back. “We was just lucky to get out of Blackwater as unscathed as we did. And it shouldn’t have happened that way to begin with.”

They sat in silence once more, everyone taking the time to think on it as the wagon continued on the trail up a hillside. Arthur saw movement from the back in his periphery and when he glanced back he saw Alice hitching up her skirt to its usual length. She usually tied it up on one side to just below her knee in order to make it easier to maneuver in. As the land around them leveled out they came up to a forest. A familiar voiced called out from the trees.

“There you are, brother.” Javier jogged up to the wagon. “Head in there and follow the track for a bit. I’ll jump on.”

Javier hopped onto the very back of the wagon, standing on the edge. Arthur got the horses moving once more.

“Ya’ll make it here fine? Any other issues?” Alice asked Javier.

“No, just been waiting on you lot.” Javier laughed. “This is a good spot.”

“Excellent.” Hosea chimed in. “I think this’ll work for us Arthur. For now, anyway. Here we are everyone, home sweet home.”

Arthur pulled the wagon through the tree line where they spotted the rest of the wagons already set up in a flat area of land. Arthur stopped the wagon near the edge of the camp for everyone to hop off. He heard Dutch before he saw him.

“You weren’t wrong, Hosea. This place is perfect!”

Hosea climbed down off the wagon. “I hope so.”

“Gentlemen, we have survived.”

“For now.”

Arthur watch Charles help Alice down from the wagon before he headed off to help around camp. Alice walked up with Arthur and Hosea to talk with Dutch.

“Now, it is time to prosper.” Dutch smiled at them.

“We were about to prosper in Blackwater.” Hosea waved between the three of them before Dutch. “We were on to something big, then Micah got you all excited about that ferry and here we are.”

“We have all made mistakes over the years, Hosea...” Dutch stood close. “Every last one of us. But I kept us together, kept us alive, kept the nooses off our neck.”

Arthur leaned on the edge of the nearby table, looking at Alice with raised eyebrows. Alice returned the look. Nothing like having the parents fight to make things a little tense.

Dutch walked off, with Hosea quickly following with a hand on his shoulder. Arthur and Alice trailed behind. They listened on as Hosea tried to get Dutch to see things from his perspective. But, Dutch was always a little stubborn. Although, and Arthur didn’t like to admit it, Hosea did make some good points. Alice seemed just as worried and Arthur placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, calming her nerves.

Dutch started walking around the camp once more, gesturing to their surroundings.

“Would you just look around you? This world has its consolations.” They looked out over the edge of the cliff. The view from the overlook was indeed beautiful.

Strauss stopped by for a moment to let them know he would be heading into town. Arthur inwardly groaned as he knew what that meant for him. He glanced down at Alice who was watching Strauss walk off. She knew how he felt about it too. Suddenly Dutch was calling for everyone to gather around him as he got ready for a speech.

“I know that things have been tough, but we are safe now, and we are far too poor.” He began. “So it is time for everyone to get to work.”

“Get to work but stay out of trouble.” Hosea added.

The two continued on, reminding everyone of their imaginary backstory to use when in town and what they needed to do. Reminding them to earn their keep. Pearson chimed in about the food situation as well. By the end of it everyone dispersed, their mood much higher than it had been for a while now. Miss Grimshaw walked up to Arthur, letting him know that his tent was ready. She relayed the same message to Alice and had them both follow her.

 “I’m sure everything will be fine, Miss Grimshaw.” Arthur sighed.

“It should be, most of your stuff from Blackwater got saved.”

He heard Alice make a noise beside him.

“Wish the same could be said for me.” She pouted.

In the rush she only had time to grab a few things, since unlike Arthur, she wasn’t always packed and ready to go at a moment’s notice. Alice’s tent was next to Arthur’s. Just slightly smaller since hers wasn’t attached to the side of a wagon. Miss Grimshaw wandered off to yell at Tilly, leaving the two to finally breathe a sigh of relief.

“I think my ass is numb from that wagon.” Alice plopped down on his cot. “This has been one hell of a day.”

He huffed a laugh, pulling out a cigarette.

“That is putting it mildly.” He sat next to her, lighting the match on the bottom of his boot. “You doing okay?”

Alice leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. Arthur went still, almost letting the cigarette fall from his lips.

“Just tired is all.” She mumbled.

They both watched over the camp for a moment. Arthur hummed in agreement.

“I think we’ll be just fine here, though. Just fine.”


	4. Horseshoe Overlook: Part 1

 

 

Alice tried not to complain now that they were out of the snow. The Heartlands were beautiful and Alice felt more at home in the area when compared to the deserts of New Austin. The temperature allowed her to finally be able to put her hair back up in a bit of a messy bun – although it still wasn’t exactly warm yet. Spirits were up in the camp. However, the first two weeks of settling into Horseshoe Overlook were a bit of a mess. Coordinating with everyone to ensure they all weren’t spotted in town at the same times in order to make it a little less obvious they all weren’t together, having to figure out the lay of the land and any emergency exits from camp, and mostly just readjusting to not freezing to death at every waking moment was making her feel a little stuffy. A few of the boys were already in town at the moment and Alice was not afraid to admit she had wished she could have gone along with them instead of being stuck with chores.

She was currently elbow-deep in a load of laundry. Her pruned fingers were itching for something to do that was a little less…typical. She didn’t always get stuck with the camp chores but when she wasn’t needed on a job she ended up with the ones Miss Grimshaw knew didn’t enjoy. Alice loved the woman, she practically raised her alongside Dutch and Hosea, but she knew how to put someone to work. Alice knew her and the other girls were antsy to get out of camp and actually do the things they were good at. Her and Mary-Beth in particular were worried their pick-pocketing skills might be starting to get rusty and were not afraid to use that as an excuse to get out of work if need be. She had overheard Uncle talking about heading into town earlier, so when she saw him talking with Arthur she knew it was now or never. Looking towards where she last saw Miss Grimshaw she saw her in a heated argument with Molly. Alice quickly began smacking Mary-Beth on the arm, splashing water on her face.

“It’s time!” She whispered loudly. “Get the girls! We gotta get out of here!”

The girls burst into a fit of giggles as they chased after Karen and Tilly.

The girl-gang assembled, they all quickly made their way over to Arthur and Uncle.

“Arthur!” Alice called out as she neared him. “If you’re takin’ Uncle into town, could you take us too?” She batted her eyelashes up at him.

Arthur struck a match to his boot, lighting the cigarette at his lips.

“Why, what you got planned?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Nothin yet, but we’ll find something. We always do.”

“We’re bored out of our minds.” Mary-Beth chimed in. “Been cooped up here for two weeks now! Karen’s about ready to murder Grimshaw.”

“Well, can Miss Grimshaw spare you?”

The girls all scoffed.

“ _Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?_ ” Karen repeated. “What’s happened to you, Arthur? Four young, healthy women want you to take ‘em robbing, and you’re worried about house chores?”

Arthur had the decency to look bashful, covering eyes with the brim of his hat.

“Come on!” Alice tugged on his arm.

 Arthur chuckled under his breath. “Fair enough, you got me. Come on then.”

The girls all whooped as they hopped into back of the supply wagon. Tilly was excited to see more civilization than they had in a long while. Alice picked the spot that was directly behind Uncle. Mostly because it was the first seat available, but it wouldn’t be a complete lie to say that she also knew it would reward her with the best view to gaze at Arthur as he drove. After some idle chatter, Uncle asked the girls if they’d sing a song for the road. The others agreed. Alice stayed quiet – she never liked singing in front of others, made her far too shy. She was more than happy to clap along to provide a beat for the girls to go off of. She spotted Arthur’s smile as he mumbled along the words that he knew. Suddenly, there was a commotion as a carriage coming along the road nearby sped past uncontrollably, crashing into a rock ahead of them causing one of the horses to break loose.

“Is one of you gonna get that fella’s horse?” Tilly asked, causing Arthur to stop the wagon.

“Oh, I got lumbago, it’s very serious!” Uncle turned towards them.

“Alright.” The girls all chuckled when Arthur groaned and shook his head as he stepped off the wagon. “I’ll see what’s going on.”

Alice watched as Arthur spoke to the man and then made his way over to the horse that broke loose. It was a lovely, white draft horse. She never got the hang of rounding up horses like Arthur did. He tried teaching her once, didn’t work out too well in her favor. She loved watching him do it though.

Everyone on the wagon was silent as they watched Arthur slowly make his way towards the horse, calming it along the way. When he was finally able to grab hold on the reins there was a quiet cheer from the girls so as not to spook the horse once more. Turning the horse back over to the driver, Arthur rubbed his neck at the thanks given to him.

“You’re a gentleman, sir, a gentleman!”

“No, not really…I was just, trying to impress the women.”

Arthur muttered the last bit but he was close enough for them to hear. Mary-Beth nudged Alice in the arm, leaning close to whisper.

“Or impress a particular woman?” She grinned widely.

Alice shushed her, shoving her into Tilly.

That was a silly thought. He had no reason to impress her.

With a cheer from Karen the wagon was back on the path towards Valentine.

 

 

Valentine was exactly how the boys had described it when they came into town before. Alice knew it was a livestock town long before they got near the sheep pens. The smell packed a punch. The girls were happy to finally see other people. Alice was taking in the various buildings and surroundings. She had to admit, a part of her missed living a town sometimes – at least for the familiarity. As they passed through the main street the girls got a little more serious as they eyed the people, looking for marks. Karen was a little _too_ excited, causing Arthur to remind them to keep a low profile. Alice wasn’t quite sure what to look for just yet so for the moment she just observed, trying to figure out how the people of Valentine acted and how they dressed so she could spot any uniqueness. That would be the target for her. So far she wasn’t seeing much. Eventually Arthur stopped the wagon at the end of the street near the stables and the girls started jumping off. Alice grimaced at the sight of the mud that had splashed onto her shoes when she hit the ground. Karen announced that the girls were going to start at the saloon. Alice wasn’t quite sure yet if that’s what she wanted to do. At the moment she was just enjoying her time out of camp. She just wanted to explore a little, leave the mischief to the others.

“Alice?” Mary-Beth turned towards her. “You comin’?”

“Nah, ya’ll go on ahead. I’m gonna look around a little.”

She nodded and the girls were off, giggling along the way.

“Just stay out of trouble,” Arthur called out to them before they got too far away, “and don’t get yourselves noticed.”

Uncle mentioned something about the stores so Arthur called out for them to meet back up at the general store.

“What about you?” Arthur looked towards Alice.

She was currently stepping very carefully towards the porch of a nearby building to avoid the deeper puddles of mud.

“Well, I don’t have any ideas at the moment. So, I suppose I’m stuck with you two fools.” She smiled back at him.

As the three made their way towards the general store Arthur continued to pester Uncle much to the enjoyment of Alice.

“You’re a sad man, Arthur Morgan. I don’t know how you put up with him, Miss Harkins.” Uncle waved a hand through the air at no-one in particular.

“I sometimes ask myself the same thing. Uncle.” Alice grinned up at Arthur so he knew she was kidding.

Alice held a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughs when Arthur glared at the back of Uncle’s head.

“But I know you love me.” Uncle glanced back him.

“Desperately,” Arthur deadpanned. “You’re my favorite parasite.” Arthur stopped for a brief second as they neared the door of the general store. “No…ringworm’s my favorite parasite, you’re my second favorite parasite.”

“Very funny.” Uncle stopped in front of the door.

“I lied…”Arthur continued, causing Alice to turn around to laugh politely. “Ringworm, then rats with the plague, then you.”

Uncle mumbled something that Alice didn’t quite catch and went inside the store.

“Oh, Arthur.” Alice was still smiling when he turned around towards her with a grin of his own.

“What?”

“You’re ridiculous.” She shook her head as he held the door open for her.

“Perhaps.”

 

The inside of the store was small and musty but it had all the essentials. Alice’s sweet-tooth betrayed her as she honed in on the candies display in the center. Arthur walked around, grabbing a canister of coffee and a few other small things before he walked back to Alice.

“Can’t decide?” He mumbled, leaning down to her height.

Alice shivered at his voice being that low and that close to her ears. She felt her face heat up.

“There’s too many options.” She pouted.

Arthur hummed. “Get a little of each, my treat.”

Alice turned on him, his face now inches from hers. Arthur’s eyes widened at her sudden movement, coughing a little and standing up once more.

“I-I couldn’t ask that of you, Arthur!”

“It’s fine.” He waved her off, handing her a small bag and the scoop. “Just know that I get a bit of that.”

Alice smiled up at him. He was too sweet for his own good sometimes. She went to work scooping small portions of each of the candies available. Mostly hard ones that would last her a while before she could get more. Her full bag in hand she went up to the counter where Arthur was looking through the catalogue at some boots. Arthur smiled up at her as she placed the bag on the counter along with his items. The owner glanced between the two of them, a smirk forming on his lips. Alice had a feeling she knew what he was thinking and her face heated up once more as Arthur paid for everything.

Uncle was already seated on the bench outside the store nursing his new bottle of whiskey. He passed it to Arthur as the two relaxed. Alice sat next to Arthur, pulling two pieces of candy out. One was peppermint, the other she wasn’t sure. She chose the peppermint and held her hand out to Arthur.

“Here.” The candy clacked against her teeth.

Arthur looked down at her hand, a smile ghosted his lips. His free hand grabbed the candy from her palm, his fingers brushing over her own caused her to shiver. If he noticed, he didn’t react. Despite it being such a normal act, Alice couldn’t help but follow the candy to his lips. She was thankful Arthur wasn’t looking in her direction lest her heart burst from her chest. She’s saved a death by embarrassment, by Uncle drawing Arthur’s attention with a story.

 

They aren’t quite sure how much time had passed while the three of them sat there. Enough for Arthur to fall asleep, his body slightly leaning into Alice. She didn’t mind. She knew the man barely got enough sleep as is with all the work he did. She wished he’d just take a day for himself to catch up and relax for once. Perhaps she’d talk him into it another day. Alice was almost dozing off herself when she saw Mary-Beth approaching. They both smiled at one another. 

“Gentlemen.” She called out to the men, startling them awake. “I think I’ve got something good.”

Alice moved closer to Arthur so Mary-Beth could sit on the edge of the bench.

“So, I snuck into this fancy house and acted like a servant girl - usually works.” She leaned in. “Someone was saying her sister was taking a trip from New York or some place. Train full of rich tourists, heading to Saint Denis, and then cruising off to Brazil!” Her excitement was infectious as Alice was smiling at what that could mean.

“Okay.” Arthur was nodding slowly, thinking about it.

“A train laden with baggage and passing through a bit of deserted country at night as to get to the docks in time for the tides.” Arthur seemed to get more excited as she went on. “Some place called Scarlett Meadows.”

“Yeah, I know it.” Uncle spoke up. “Yeah, yeah, it’s right out near New Hanover. Right, it’s real quiet out there.”

“Sounds good.” Arthur smiled to himself, enjoying the idea.

“Where’s Tilly and Karen?” Alice looked around.

Mary-Beth scoffed. “I think at the hotel, they were picking up some drunken fellers that they was gonna rob.”

“Why?” Arthur looked over at her.

“It seemed easy?” Arthur let out a sigh at that. “They have been gone for quite a while…”

Arthur groaned, shaking his head briefly before standing.

“Guess I’ll go see if there’s any trouble.”

Alice stood to go searching as well when Mary-Beth spotted Tilly being dragged away roughly by a man into an alley.

“Excuse me.” Arthur marched his way over.

Alice followed, not trying to get in his way but hoping to get Tilly out of there when he was through with…whatever he was about to do. As they got closer they could hear the man was arguing with Tilly, it seemed as though he was someone from her past. Arthur pulled out his gun, Alice placed a hand on the hilt of her knife, standing behind him.

“Get your hands off her, friend.” Arthur’s voice rumbled.

“Who are you?” The man was holding Tilly against the wall by her shoulder.

“A friend of mine.” She glared at him.

“Get off her.”

The man, idiot that he was, stepped up to Arthur, sizing him up.

“Or what, exactly?”

“You wanna find out?” Arthur’s voice was deadly low.

The man took a step back, glancing between Arthur and Tilly.

“You’re making a big mistake, Tilly Jackson.”

As soon as the man started walking away, Alice rushed in to take Tilly’s hand, taking her away from the scene.

“Take her to the others. I’ll go see about Karen.” Arthur’s voice was back to its normal timber.

Alice nodded, keeping her attention on Tilly. She wasn’t shaken up so much out of fear but out of anger. Alice didn’t press the issue as they walked on. She turned briefly to see Arthur make his way over to the hotel.

 

It wasn’t too long before Karen and Arthur exited the building. Everyone met up near the wagon, the girls immediately looking over Karen’s bruised face.

“Are you okay?” Tilly turned Karen’s face to get a better look at it.

“Sure, he only punched me.” Karen let out a quick laugh. “Arthur punched him a lot harder.”

Arthur was about to reply when Mary-Beth spoke up.

“Hey, who’s that guy over there looking at us?”

Everyone’s attention rounded on a man seated on horseback staring very obviously at the group.

“Weren’t you in Blackwater a few weeks back?” The man called out, his attention on Arthur.

Alice’s skin prickled.

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath.

“Me?” Arthur shook his head. “No, sir. Ain’t from there.”

“Oh, you were.” The man shook his finger at him. “Well, I definitely saw you. With a bunch of fellers.”

“Me? No, impossible.” Arthur stepped towards the man. “Listen, buddy. Come here for a minute.”

“I saw you…” The man grabbed his reins. “Come on, get!”

“I don’t like this.” Uncle watched the man ride off.

“Me neither. Go get the girls home.” Arthur saddled up on a nearby horse. “I’m gonna go have a word with our friend.”

“Be careful, Arthur.” Alice spoke up.

“Just a word!” He called back as he galloped away.

Alice watched him until both he and the man passed out of the town’s limits. She briefly heard someone yell after his stolen horse.

“Come on, girls. Let’s get you in the wagon.” Uncle started walking over.

“I’m gonna stay here, wait on Arthur.” Alice smiled at the girls. “I think we’re gonna meet up with the boys if they’re still in town.”

They all nodded, telling them they’d see her later. She let out a sigh as she went back to the bench she had been seated on previously while she waited, popping another candy in her mouth.

 

 

Alice guessed it was maybe an hour before she saw Arthur walking back down the main street. He must have returned whoever’s horse he had borrowed. He spotted her and she met him halfway in the road. He seemed okay. No blood on him from either him or the man.

“How’d it go?” She looked over his face.

“Fine. Don’t think we’ll have any more problems from him.” Arthur laughed through his nose. “Got a fancy pen out of it though.” He held the silver pen up for Alice to see.

“Well, look at that. Gonna sell it or use it in your journal?”

“Dunno yet.” He looked it over before putting it back into his satchel.

There was a bit of a lull in the conversation, but not an awkward one as the two walked out of the middle of the street.

“Well, I’m gonna see if I can’t find the boys. Knowing them they’ll probably be at the saloon.” He glanced down at her. “Why didn’t you go back with the rest of the girls?”

Alice shook her head. “I figured while I’m here I might as well see what horses the stable’s got to offer. Gonna need another eventually. I’ll meet you over there when I’m done?”

Arthur huffed with a sharp nod. Clearly not wanting to leave her alone after what had just occurred. She smiled up at him, grateful for his concern before waving him off as she turned back towards the stable.

After greeting the stable-hand, Alice made her way to the stalls to see what was available. At the moment they had three horses ready to be sold on the spot. There was a lovely palomino dappled Standardbred that reminded her far too much of her late Caramel. It hit a little _too_ close to home. Next was a Warmblood with a lovely chocolate roan coat. Alice had to crane her neck to simply look up at the beast’s face. While beautiful, she had a feeling she would never be able to get her foot in the stirrup no matter how hard she tried. Finally, there was the Halfbred with a shiny, dappled, dark grey coat. Still, it would be slightly too tall to saddle, she thought. It also seemed far too strong for her to control.

Sighing, Alice thanked the stable-hand for his time. She’d have more options in other towns. That, or she could take up Arthur’s offer from long ago of taming a wild one for her.

Stepping back into the muddy streets of Valentine, Alice made her way up to the saloon. The sky was starting to darken as the late afternoon rain clouds began their approach. The town had quieted some as most of the traders were beginning to leave, the only sound coming from the saloon. Alice was eager, and almost giddy, as she got closer. It had been so long since she’d been able to have a nice drink, and actual hot food that wasn’t stew – no offense to Pearson. She ignored some of the looks she got from the men hanging outside the door, she’d grown used to them. Swinging it open carefully as to not knock into someone, she felt her cheeks pinch into a smile.

 

Which immediately fell along with her stomach as she took in the sight before her.

 

Javier and Charles were currently leaning against the bar, with two working girls between them. One of them had hair similar to Alice’s in color, but a much fuller chest than she’d ever have. The other, who had Charles’ arm draped around her waist, was beautiful, Alice would admit. Her slightly tanned skin and dark hair made for a lovely sight next to Charles. Arthur was currently saying something to the ladies. Alice couldn’t hear anything aside from the blood rushing through her ears. Seemingly upset with whatever nonsense had come from Arthur’s mouth, the girls stomped their way off. Javier pouted, glaring at Arthur. Charles almost nearly fell onto his face trying desperately to hold onto the hand of the woman that had been at his side. Alice felt her chest tighten. When Charles finally turned around after failing to keep his companion from leaving, his eyes found hers, still paralyzed in the doorway. He froze. His sudden shift in demeanor caused Arthur to follow his gaze. Alice was already small, but she felt in that moment that she had shrunk even further as her eyes shifted between them. Before either men could make a move or sound she was already out the door. She spotted their horses nearby, heading over to tend to them. Anything to clear the images from her mind.

“They’re here for one day.” She mutters. She’s not sure if it was to herself or Taima who she was currently brushing. “I know it’s silly. It’s for information. But do they have to look so… _happy_ to do it?” She turns to Boaz, giving him a small treat. “Surely they can get information in some other fashion.” She rubs the muzzle of Arthur’s horse.

 

If she thought the noises from the saloon were loud before, the distinct sounds of a brawl was enough to break her attention from the horses. She walked around them and was almost in the street when someone was suddenly thrown through the window, landing harshly in the mud. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized just who was currently rolling around on the ground.

“Arthur!” She cried out.

Before she could come to his aid, an extremely large man came rushing down the stairs of the saloon.

“Come on, pretty boy!” The man bellowed out.

“Pretty boy?” Arthur growled. “You’re kidding me. Pretty boy?!”

A crowd was forming around the two men as they readied up to fight. Alice made her way around the edge of the crowd, keeping her eyes on Arthur. She spotted Javier, Charles, and Bill standing on the saloon porch so she made her way to them. She could feel Charles staring at her but her concerns were focused on Arthur who was struggling. Rain had finally broken free from the clouds, making the street even muddier. Every hit Arthur took caused Alice to flinch. She knew he was a good fighter, but whoever this man was certainly packed a punch with his size. She could barely register the cheers made by the men next to her. The man had Arthur pinned to the ground, one hand holding his face down into the mud while the other gripped Arthur’s forearm, appearing to try to break it. With a quick punch and kick to the gut, Arthur had Tommy – she learned from the jeers from the crowd – down on his back. It only took a few hard hits from Arthur for her to realize that Tommy was not going to be fighting back any time soon. But Arthur kept hitting. And he kept hitting. Alice turned her face away. She was no saint, she had blood on her hands, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it; whether it came from her or someone else. She realized at that moment that she had instinctively gotten closer to where Charles was leaning against the wall of the saloon. Before Arthur could finish Tommy off, a man burst through the crowd, begging Arthur to stop. She could see the tension in Arthur’s shoulders, she couldn’t see his face with his back turned away, but she could imagine the thoughts going through his mind as the man continued to plead for Tommy’s life. Alice released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when she saw Arthur push the man out of his way and move his way through the crowd. He kept going, nursing his bruised body as he walked along the porch toward the general store. Alice and the boys stayed where they were, giving Arthur his space. A familiar voice broke through the rain, causing Arthur to stop.

“Making new friends again I see, Arthur!” That voice was hard to miss.

Alice smiled as she saw the man, it had been quite some time since they last crossed paths with the magician. Dutch was with him, sending a nod her way.

“Look who we found sniffing about.” Dutch did a quick glance over Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. “Josiah Trelawny.”

“The very same!”

“Well, well,” Arthur continued, brushing the mud from his face as best he could. “I thought you’d gone to New York?”

“And miss all this glamour?” Josiah stretched his arms out sarcastically. “You must be joking.”

Alice worried her lip as she saw Arthur limp his way towards the two, rubbing his jaw. She could only imagine how his face was going to look tomorrow.

“How are you?”

“Well. Quite well indeed.” Josiah leaned against the hitching post nearby. “I went to Blackwater looking for you gentlemen. You’re not very popular there it seems.”

Arthur grimaced as he brought himself down to sit on the porch. As Alice and the boys neared, they drew the attention of the others.

“Ah, Javier and Charles. Alice.” Josiah tipped his hat at her. “I’ve missed you.”

Bill sauntered up behind them.

“And Bill, looking as well as can be. Always a pleasure.”

Alice looked amongst the men, out of all of them it seemed Charles was either blessed to have not been injured in the fight, or was really good at not showing his weaknesses. She was still avoiding his gaze, despite her observations. She helped Javier onto a nearby crate as he nursed his shoulder back into place.

“You’re right.” Dutch spoke up. “We ain’t too popular in Blackwater.”

“We left a lot of money there.” Arthur muttered.

“And young Sean it seems.”

Dutch’s shock was mirrored on Alice’s face.

“Sean? You found him?”

Josiah nodded. “Yes, I have. He’s being held by some bounty hunters, trying to see how much money the government will pay them. I _know_ he’s in Blackwater… but there’s talk of them moving.”

“Well, if we step foot in Blackwater,” Arthur groaned, popping his jaw back into place. “Well, then we’re dead men for sure.” Arthur was already halfway standing before Alice could step forward to help. 

“There’ll be Pinkertons all over the place, but,” Dutch looked over them all. “If he’s alive we’ve gotta try.”

Everyone nodded.

“Yeah, of course.” Arthur muttered.

Alice knew Arthur had mixed feelings about the Irishman – at least when he wouldn’t shut up.

Josiah looked over to Dutch. “It’s you they want, Dutch.”

“Always is.” Dutch thought for a moment. “Charles, go find out what you can. Carefully. Take Alice with you. I’m sure she’s itching for something to do.”

Charles nodded quickly, already walking away without a word. Alice hesitated a moment before complying, sending a tight smile towards Dutch. She _had_ wanted to get out, but this wasn’t exactly going in her favor.

“Josiah, take Javier. Arthur, go get yourself cleaned up. Join them when you’re ready.”

Alice stopped for a brief second at that before continuing.

Javier was walking Boaz over to where Josiah had hitched Gwydion. Alice stood silently next to Charles who was searching through his saddlebag. She knew what he was looking for.

“Sorry,” She spoke softly. “I put the brush in the other one. Didn’t realize.”

He glanced back over his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

She wasn’t sure if it was for letting him know where the brush was, or letting him know that she had already brushed his horse. She gave him a quick smile that she knew didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Charles stepped up into the stirrups, pulling himself up onto the saddle. He let out a deep breath when he settled before leaning over to help Alice. She took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up onto the back.

 

The ride out of Valentine was quiet except for the sound of the occasional groan from the man in front of her when either she or Taima moved.

She swore this man was just as stubborn as Arthur.

“Charles, just stop for a second.” She sighed.

He hummed in question.

“I know you’re hurtin’. And this is already an uncomfortable ride as is, we don’t need you physically uncomfortable as well.” She felt herself worrying her lip again. It was going to be sore later.

Charles didn’t say anything, and for a moment she wondered if he would just keep going until he pulled Taima off to a small clearing on the side of the road. Javier and Josiah rode up behind them but Alice waved them on, telling them they’d catch up. Alice slid out of the saddle, watching as Charles’ face contorted as he got down. She didn’t have much in her satchel that could help with anything serious, but she had a tonic that would probably help with the pain.

They stood there for a moment, neither speaking.

“Well?” Alice huffed. “Let me see.” She waved her hands vaguely towards him.

Gone was the flirty Charles from the saloon, and instead she spotted his cheeks darken as he began unbuttoning the collar of his shirt to remove it. Alice gulped, her face heating up just as much his. When his shirt finally came off he tossed it onto the saddle. His attention returned to Alice who was doing her utmost not to look him in the eyes. Not that she could drag her attention from the sight before her if she tried.

She had seen countless shirtless men. It was inevitable with the ratio of men to women in the gang, but none of them – save perhaps Arthur; she shook her head from that image for it would be too much to handle at the moment– could compare to Charles. She already knew he was a large man, both in stature and in bulk. His hands engulfed hers, and she now saw just why her arms could never fully wrap around his torso when she rode with him. Pushing her less than lady-like thoughts from her mind she focused her attention on the nasty-looking dark, welt that was forming on his right side. It was dark outside, but there was just enough light from the moon to allow her to see, just barely. She hoped he didn’t have a broken rib, there wasn’t much she could do about that. She stepped forward hesitantly, holding her hands up to prepare to feel the area. He didn’t stop her. She could feel his eyes on her, watching every move. She let out a slow breath as she placed her small, pale hands against his broad ribcage. The contrast in both size and color was fascinating to her. She prodded at him gingerly, trying to feel for anything broken without causing him too much pain. She didn’t feel anything too out of the ordinary.

“I don’t think anything’s broken.” She risked a glance up at him. “You got lucky.”

He huffed a laugh through his nose.

“Perhaps.”

She dug the tonic from her bag, handing it to him. He tried turning it away but she insisted. Charles went to put his shirt back on. As she was about to walk back to Taima, Charles’ hand latched onto her own, stopping her gently. His grip loose enough to allow her to escape his grasp if she wanted. She turned back to look at him, though her eyes focused on everything but his face.

“Alice.” His voice rumbled through her. “Please, look at me.”

She kept her head down a bit, but her eyes flitted up towards him. He looked…upset.

“I…”He struggled to find the words, his hand tightening and loosening its grip. “I hope you don’t think too poorly of me for what you saw earlier. Javier knew they’d be a good way to get information on some of the people in town…you know how it is.”

She nodded. She knew that. She knew. She didn’t know why he felt the need to apologize, if that was what he was doing.

“I just,” He grabbed her other hand in his free one, bringing them between the two of them. “I don’t know whether it’s just one-sided or not, but I do enjoy whatever it is we have going on. And I don’t want to ruin that.”

Her head lifted at this, her eyes searching his face for any sign that this was an illusion. That she hadn’t just been sleeping away in her tent back in Horseshoe Overlook and she’d wake any moment. She wasn’t naïve, she had feelings for him. Ever since he joined up with their gang she felt drawn to the man. The little moments and the ease at which the two were able to touch one another as if they had been together for years spoke volumes to their…whatever it was. Did she believe in destiny? No. But even her feelings for Arthur had taken their time to manifest over the years she had known him. With Charles it took only a few weeks.

Arthur’s face popped into her mind with her thoughts.

She was thrilled with knowing that Charles reciprocated her feelings, at least somewhat. He seemed interested enough to see where things could go at least. But she couldn’t deny that she had strong feelings towards Arthur as well. Was the world playing a cruel trick on her, forcing her to choose between two men she cared for equally? Hell, she thought, she didn’t even know if Arthur returned her feelings at all. Perhaps he only saw her as some sort of sister as John did.  She’d never know, she’d never be able to ask him.

She didn’t know how long her silence had dragged on, but Charles did not seem impatient. Kind enough to allow her to process everything. She smiled up at him.

“I’ll admit.” She laughed sheepishly. “I may have been a tad bit jealous. But I know how information gathering works. I understand.” She felt him squeeze her hands. “And I can honestly say that it’s not one-sided, Charles. Whatever we have going on, if you’re willing, I’d be more than happy to see what could happen? If you’re agreeable to that?”

The soft smile that pulled across Charles’ face was enough to turn her somber mood completely upside down. She wanted to see that smile for as long as she could.

“I’d be agreeable to that.” He laughed under his breath.

With a final squeeze to her hands, Charles let go.

The two stared at one another for a moment, the rain still coming down softly as a cloud passed over the moon, darkening the world once more in night.

“We should catch up to the others.” Charles’ eyes never left hers.

Alice nodded, not finding her voice. Her mind still turning.

Charles hopped back up onto Taima, if the tonic worked she didn’t know, but he didn’t make a noise even as he helped her on behind him. She was gentle with the arm that neared his bruised side as they started off once more.

 

 

 

The ride to Blackwater was already going to be a long one. It was especially arduous due to Javier and Charles’ injuries slowing the party down. A trip that may have normally taken one night of camping ended up taking two. Javier’s injuries were greater than Charles’ simply due to the difference in size between the men. Charles could take a few good punches, Javier could not. The biggest issue for Javier was his shoulder. Everything else would heal fine, but his shoulder had been dislocated in the fight. For now it was simply a bother for him that he complained about in order to be doted on by Alice. The man loved teasing her, ever since he had joined up. Perhaps that’s why they got along so well. She could both take the teasing and dish it back in equal measure.

They had found a ridge overlooking Blackwater to camp in. Josiah took the time to head into town for information since his face wasn’t known there.  For now it was simply a waiting game until Arthur showed up.

 

It was just reaching noon when Arthur finally crested over the hill. Alice was currently seated on a rock as a look-out as Charles and Javier laid on the ground scouting with their binoculars. She quickly made her way over to Arthur as he got off his horse.

“How are you feeling?” She looked him over. Whatever swelling he received from the fight had gone down significantly over the past three days, and his face was only slightly yellowed in spots from the old bruising. She didn’t know about the rest of him.

He smiled down at her.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry about me.” He grabbed his things from his saddle.

“I’ll always worry about you, Arthur.”

He stilled for a moment before pulling out a cattleman revolver.

“I know if I ask you to go back to camp where it’s safer you’ll just argue so…here.” He holds it out to her. “I can’t always be there to keep you safe, but this should do the job.”

Alice’s gaze shifted between Arthur and the gun until she finally grasped it. It was small enough to fit in her hands without being too heavy. It seemed brand new as well, the silver plating was carved with roses and thorns along the barrel and grip. She noticed a small engraving on the bottom edge, “A.H.”

“Arthur…” Alice could feel her face heating up and she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

She held it off to the side as she placed a quick kiss to his cheek without thinking. She saw him try to hide his face behind his hat but the flush on his cheeks was hard to miss. She didn’t have a holster for the gun at the moment so she opted to just tuck it into her belt for the time being.

“The, uh, the boys are over there.” She pointed in their direction.

Arthur coughed a quick thank you before making his way over. Alice released a slow, shaky breath as she gathered herself once more. She did a quick scan of the area before heading back to where she was seated before. She couldn’t quite hear the boys since they were talking lowly amongst themselves, but she turned around to stare at the two men who were currently tugging her heart in two directions.

She was saved from going down that confusing rabbit-hole by the sight of a familiar red jacket coming up the hill. She nodded at Josiah as he dismounted and stalked his way over to the others. She caught a little of the conversation. Sean was being moved and it was now or never if they were going to get the man back. She saw Arthur point Charles off in one direction. Charles passed by Alice to grab his weapons.

“What’s the plan?” She walked over to him.

“Sean’s being moved to a federal prison. We’re getting him before they can get too far.” Charles pulled his sawed-off out of his saddle.

“And you’re going…?” She saw that Arthur and Javier were still on the ground.

“We’re gonna cut them off from two directions. I’m going up North.”

Alice blinked at him.

“…by yourself?”

“Yes?”

Alice huffed. They always sent Charles off to do things on his own. She knew he could take care of himself but, surely he needs back-up when it comes to dangerous missions like this?

“Well, I’m comin’ with you then.” She tapped her gun.

“Alice…” Charles tried to fight it but stopped when he saw the look on Alice’s face. “Just, keep close.”

By this point the others had showed up to mount their horses. Arthur did not take the news of Alice going with Charles very well, but she could tell he was holding his tongue. He did give her the gun for a reason. He was at least happy she’d have Charles with her to watch over her. The group split up, Charles and Alice in one direction, the rest in the other.

 

When they reached the Northern edge of the canyon Charles tied Taima up to a tree far enough away from where any action may take place. He and Alice sneaked over to an area of secluded bushes and rocks and waited for their opportunity. The only sounds were the rustle of leaves and a few bird calls every now and then. Off in the distance they could see the others on the cliff above where the bounty hunters had stopped their boat. Charles stepped out towards the edge, pulling out his binoculars. He waved at the boys.

“How’s it looking?” Alice whispered.

“I see Sean. We’ll just have to wait and see what happens until the others get here.” He made his way back to her quickly. “They’re bringing him up this way looks like. Keep a watch on where they take him.”

Alice nodded. She could hear voices getting closer and the distinct Irish accent of someone causing far too much trouble for the situation he was in. There was a party of about ten or so men who walked past with Sean in tow, kicking and screaming about something or another. Alice tucked herself closer to Charles. She wasn’t a stranger to gunfights and the like, the life of an outlaw meant she had to learn. But she only ever fought and killed when necessary. She never went out of her way to harm people. Her thing was stealing for a reason.

A few minutes went past when the sound of bullets came echoing from the canyon. Some of the men from before came down the hill to investigate, rifles at the ready. Alice looked towards Charles who was holding onto his tomahawk. She adjusted the grip on her new gun. He glanced down at her for a moment and she nodded. After that it was like the floodgates had opened. Charles jumped from their hiding spot, surprising the closest man with a hatchet to the back of the head. Alice had her sights set on a man currently too distracted by shooting her friends in the valley. She shot him in the arm, causing him to drop the gun, when he turned to face her she fired again, in the chest. Her new gun felt like an extension of herself. She was thankful for all the practice she’d gotten in the past from Arthur and Hosea as her aim wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

Bullets were coming from every direction: below, around, and above as the bounty hunters surrounded the area. She briefly spotted Arthur and Javier climbing the hill towards them when she heard a shout from behind her. She saw Arthur pointing up and when she turned she saw Charles being choked by one of the men. She raised her gun. Her hands shook at the possibility that she might hit Charles but Charles elbowed the man in the gut, giving her just the right amount of space for her to fire her weapon. She hit him in the neck, the bullet passing right through him. The man fell and his body toppled over the side of the cliff. Charles was currently coughing, catching his breath when Alice ran up to him. Her hands were still shaking from being unused to a firefight in such a long time.

After insisting that he was okay, she and Charles ran to meet up with the others as they crested the hill. The bounty hunters from their campsite had stopped shooting, probably to gain a defensive position.

“You good?” Charles called out as they got closer.

“Wouldn’t go that far.” Arthur replied, reloading his rifle.

“Their camp’s up this way, come on.”

The four of them crested the hill. Alice’s lungs were burning but she pushed through it.

‘ _Gotta get Sean._ ’ She kept reminding herself.

Javier and Arthur went left when they reached the camp while Charles and Alice went right. The fight started almost immediately. Alice could see Sean hanging from a tree near the back of the camp and that fueled just enough adrenaline for her to return fire from her cover. She saw Arthur pushing in, not even bothering to try and hide behind cover when the bullets got too close. Alice would have to argue with him about his bullheadedness later. A bottle near her head was shattered by a bullet, the shards of glass scratching at her cheek. She ignored the sting caused by the cuts but she could tell it wasn’t that bad.

Then there was silence.

Alice’s ears were ringing from the gunfire, but there was currently no one firing anymore as the last man went down. The only sounds now were the grunts of Sean trying to reach the rope around his ankles. Arthur quickly shot the rope, dropping Sean onto his back before running over to cut the rope off him.

“You know,” Sean started, “you’re a lot less ugly from that other angle, Arthur.”

Alice could see the cheeky grin on Sean’s face. Oh how she had missed him, she’d never admit it though.

“Do I get a hug, Arthur?” Sean laughed as he got up to his feet. “A warm embrace for a lost brother, now found.” He held his arms out.

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, laughing. “You know, nothing means more to me than this gang. The bond we share, it’s the most real thing to me. I would kill for it, I would happily die for it, but in spite of all that, I would have easily left you here to rot if Charles hadn’t stopped me.”

Sean scoffed. “I don’t believe a word of that Arthur.”

Alice laughed, drawing the attention of all the men. While they had been busy with Sean she had been catching her breath off to the side. Sean’s eyes lit up when he saw her.

“Alice! Now there’s someone who’ll give ol’ Sean a hug!” He walked over towards her, his arms out.

Alice shook her head with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah. You best behave yourself now. Arthur wasn’t kiddin’.” She winked at him as he brought her in for a quick hug.

Arthur huffed from behind them. “Get him out of here.” He called out to Javier.

“You’re a great man. Arthur Morgan!” Sean yelled out as he walked away. “The kind a young whippersnapper can really admire.”

“Oh, shut up.” Arthur rubbed a hand down his face. “Right, we should split up. Javier, will you escort Mr. Macguire back to camp? Charles, best you ride separately.”

Charles started making his way to where they had tied Taima.

“Be careful, there’s patrols everywhere.”

“What about you?” Javier turned towards Arthur.

“I’m gonna see what’s worth taking here. I’ll meet you back there as soon as I can.”

With that, Javier went to where Sean was currently seated on Boaz. Alice could see the displeasure on Javier’s face with his riding partner when he was already starting a story for the road. Alice watched as Charles made his way down the hill. She hated that once again they were just going to send him off on his own. She turned to Arthur.

“Well…I’d rather head back to camp now so, I’m gonna ride with Charles I suppose.” She kicked the patch of dirt near her as she looked up at Arthur. He was currently running a hand through his hair, sweaty from his hat. “I’ll see you back at camp?”

Arthur looked at her for a long while before he finally nodded. “Stay safe. I’ll see ya soon.”

She smiled up at him before heading off.

She’d never admit it, but she was looking forward to being back in her uncomfortable bedroll for once.

 

 

The ride back to camp went by much faster. They took one night of rest for Charles to help Alice clean the cuts on her cheek. He said they should heal up fine with no scarring. The ride from their camp to Horseshoe they took a little slower just to enjoy the scenery. Charles had let Alice sit up front in the saddle so that he could wrap his arms around her. She didn’t mind. She was thankful that things between them weren’t awkward. She was a little worried that once they acknowledged their feelings towards one another that there would be that limbo one has when they try to navigate the early parts of a relationship.

If that’s what this was. She hadn’t actually asked him. For now she was content with knowing that she didn’t have to worry about her feelings being one-sided anymore.

 

 

By the time they reached camp it was late in the afternoon. Javier and Sean were already back in camp, apparently having stopped for drinks on their way so that a party could be thrown. Arthur arrived not too long after and once everyone was accounted for, the night began.

Like Charles, Alice wasn’t that big of a drinker, she liked to at least stay somewhat conscious in case of emergencies. So tonight she resigned herself to simply having one or two beers and nursing them throughout the party.

 

Javier had other ideas.

 

Alice wasn’t about to turn down a challenge when it came to who could drink the most shots of whiskey, so when he asked she immediately said yes. They still aren’t quite sure who won.

 

She immediately regretted it. She wasn’t drunk, per say, but her brain was currently lagging a bit behind. She was singing at the top of her lungs with Karen and Sean while Pearson played his accordion. The notes were a little jumbled but no one cared. Alice’s attention was brought to Arthur who was sitting just out of sight near Dutch’s tent with Hosea. Dutch had turned on his gramophone and was taking Molly out for a spin. Alice’s legs were up before her brain could stop her.

“Arthur!” She sing-songed.

The man looked at her, shaking his head with a grin.

“Yes, Alice?”

“Wanna dance.” She meant to ask it as a question.

Arthur had been pulling a beer to his lips but stopped it just to look at her again.

“I, uh, I ain’t much of a dancer.”

Alice felt a pout forming.

“Come now, Arthur.” Hosea laughed, looking between the two of them. “Be a gentleman and give the lady a dance.”

“Yeah! Dance with me, Arthur.” Alice grabbed his free hand.

With a groan, Arthur tipped his beer back, finishing it off before being pulled into the space in front of Dutch’s tent. Alice heard Dutch say something to Arthur but she didn’t quite catch it. Whatever it was caused Arthur to grumble, his face flushed.

After a few turns on the impromptu dancefloor, Alice was finding herself smiling once more.

“For someone who says they ain’t much of a dancer, you sure is good at it.” Alice looked up at him.

Arthur simply chuckled.

“I think that’s the drink talkin’, sweetheart.”

Alice sighed. “I like it when you call me that.”

Neither of them said anything else, just enjoying the dance until it ended. Alice tried to curtsy, she ended up fumbling a little and that caused her to start giggling uncontrollably. Arthur simply laughed – she wasn’t sure if it was at her or the situation.

“Why don’t you go sit down? Charles is seeming mighty lonely over by the fire.” He nodded in that direction.

Alice turned around far too quickly, causing the world to spin a bit.

“Well, we can’t have him bein’ lonely.” Alice turned back to Arthur. “We should do this again! Perhaps when I’m not such a mess.”

“Alright.” Arthur tipped his hat, his smile soft. “You have a good night, Alice.”

 

Alice flopped rather unceremoniously on the ground next to Charles’ leg. He was seated on a log, poking the fire. The night seemed to be winding down as everyone started splitting off. Javier was plucking at his guitar by his tent, not playing anything in particular. They were the only three over here at the moment. Alice leaned her head on Charles’ knee.

“Please remind me never to drink with Javier again.” She glanced up at the man in question who simply smirked.

Charles’ laugh rumbled through his body.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He placed his hand on her neck. “You should probably go get some rest. Don’t want a headache in the morning.”

“But I wanna spend time with you!” She leaned back so she could look at him. “You were all ‘someone’s gotta watch the camp while everyone drinks.’ “Her voice lowered in an attempt to match his. “And I didn’t get to see you all night.” She batted her eyelashes up at him earning a smile.

“Yeah. But you had fun though, didn’t you? Saw you dancing with Arthur.” His thumb rubbed circles on her neck.

She nodded. “It was fun, yeah. Next time I’m dancin’ with you though, no excuses!” She poked at his knee.

“Of course.” He laughed as he stood, helping Alice to her feet. “Let’s get you to bed first.”

Alice simply nodded, allowing herself to be guided to her tent. Charles was holding her hand gently. It was warm. She brought her free hand up to place it on the top of their joined ones.

“I’m real happy, Charles.” She leaned into him. “Real happy.”

Her tent wasn’t very far but he seemed to be walking much slower than necessary. Perhaps to prolong their time together. But like all good things, it came to an end. She looked at the front of her tent then back up at Charles.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” She smiled. “Goodnight, Charles.”

“Goodnight, Alice.” He squeezed both of their hands together before letting her go.

Alice’s tent wasn’t much. It was a good enough height for her to stand, probably not the boys if they ever – she stopped that line of thought. She didn’t bother changing out of her clothes and instead just fell down to the ground onto her bedroll. She was out before she even knew it.


	5. Horseshoe Overlook: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday but I had some health issues to deal with. 
> 
> So this is the first time I'm trying out different POVs in a fic. I think it turned out okay, the way it works for me is if there's a solid spacing between paragraphs (******) then the name in the first sentence of the next paragraph is who's POV we're shifting to. Let me know if it works out for ya'll!

 

 

 

Arthur was currently enjoying a rather calm afternoon. It had been a few days since Sean had returned and the camp was certainly livelier with his presence. Arthur couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not. Kieran had been allowed freedom from his shackles after saving Arthur’s life from an O’Driscoll the other day. They still kept an eye on him though as he watched over the horses.

Dutch called his attention and Arthur headed over to greet him.

“Dutch,” He nodded his head. “Miss O’Shea.”

“Well,” Dutch stood. “It feels like we are finally getting back on our feet.”

“You find a buyer for them bonds we stole?”

“Not yet, but Hosea’s working on it.”

The two stood side-by-side, overlooking the camp.

“When we heading west?” Arthur looked over at Dutch, hopeful.

“Soon,” Dutch shook his head, going to sit in his chair. “I don’t know.”

Arthur sighed, leaning against the pole of Dutch’s tent. “Feels like things have changed. The whole world has changed. That they don’t want folk like us no more.” Arthur’s jaw clenched. “We’re being hunted.”

“We’re smarter than them.” Dutch looked up at Arthur. “Only the feeblest of men take jobs in the government.”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “I hope so!”

“Trust Dutch, Mr. Morgan.” Molly’s spoke up from behind them. “You ‘ave to.”

Suddenly there was shout from across the camp from Lenny.

“They got Micah!” Lenny was still jumping off of his saddle as he called out. “Dutch! Arthur!”

The two walked towards him as he ran in their direction.

“What’s going on?” Dutch asked.

“They got Micah.” Lenny repeated. “He-he’s been arrested for murder. He was in Strawberry and…”

Dutch interjected. “It’s okay, son. Breathe!”

Lenny nodded, taking in gulps of air as he braced himself on his knees. “They nearly lynched me. They-” He took one last deep breath before standing up once more, speaking calmly. “They got Micah in the sheriff’s in Strawberry, and there’s talk of hanging him.”

Arthur smiled to himself. “Here’s hoping.”

“Arthur!” Dutch quickly looked over, reprimanding him.

“What? That fool brought this on himself. You know my feelings about him, Dutch.”

“You think I can’t see past his bluster to the heart inside?”

Arthur shook his head.

“He’s a fine man.” Dutch continued.

“No,” Arthur stared down Dutch. “I ain’t saving that fool.”

“I can’t go. My face will be all over West Elizabeth! I am asking.” Dutch paused. “He would do it for you.”

Arthur waved his hand at Dutch. “I don’t think he would, but fine, alright.”

“Arthur…” Dutch continued to stare at him as Arthur ignored him.

“You okay, Lenny?” Arthur turned his attention to the boy who was currently catching his breath at the table nearby.

“Yeah, course I’m okay.” Lenny’s face spoke otherwise.

“You don’t seem okay.”

 “You take that kid into town.” Dutch called out as he walked back to his tent. “Valentine, not Strawberry. Get him drunk. And Arthur? No crazy business.”

Arthur scoffed. “I’ve given that up.”

“And you get Micah out of that jail.” Dutch reminded Arthur, causing him to sigh.

“Come on, son.” Arthur waved towards Lenny.

Arthur and Lenny were headed towards their horses when they heard a voice call out from behind them.

“Couldn’t help but hear you’re heading into town?” Alice ran up to Arthur.

Arthur nodded, smiling down at her. “Gonna give Lenny here a good time at the saloon!” He clapped the kid on the back, earning a huff of annoyance.

“Can I come?” Alice pleaded. “If I have to drink any more of that shit from Sean’s party I’m gonna go insane!”

“The more the merrier!” Lenny called from his horse.

Arthur shook his head. “Alright, come on.” Arthur helped her up onto the back of his horse before joining her. “But remember, we’re getting Lenny drunk. We’re the responsible adults here.”

 

 

Arthur wasn’t sure where things had gone wrong. What was supposed to be just one or two drinks ended up being…he wasn’t even sure anymore. There were bottles of beer, whiskey shots, and mugs of beer all floating through his memories. Lenny had disappeared somewhere. Alice too. Arthur called out for both of them, stumbling his way up to the second floor of the saloon. He heard Alice’s laugh from the other side and spotted the pair. Lenny was currently balancing a shot glass on his forehead much to Alice’s delight. Arthur called out to them, causing Lenny to lose his balance and shatter the glass on the floor below. All three waved down at the bartender who glared up at them.

Alice had somehow found the three of them more beers and they went to town, laughing away. Arthur knew he should stop but that part of his brain wasn’t working it seemed.

Lenny suddenly got quiet. “Why ain’t you never married?” His gaze was towards Arthur but his eyes weren’t exactly focused on him.

Arthur sobered up for just a second.

“No one would have me.” Arthur lamented.

Alice was slapping his arm then, drawing his attention to her.

“I-” She hiccupped. “I’d have ya, Arthur!” She leaned into his side. “Dunno how you ain’t known that!”

Arthur knew she had to have drank far too much. If she had been keeping up with him, then her small size alone had caused her to get drunker faster and to say such silly things. The drink must have gone straight to her brain. He felt a smile form on his face and was drawn from his thoughts by Lenny cracking another joke.

 

 

Arthur found himself outside, pissing against the saloon wall. He didn’t remember going outside, and yet here he was. He vaguely recalled starting a chorus line in the saloon. He headed back inside, stumbling along. He was once again in search of his drinking partners. A voice in his head telling him he should probably stop for the night. He spotted Alice hanging around the piano player, clapping along to the song. Lenny showed up at some point and he and Lenny started a slap-fight, he wasn’t quite sure why. The three eventually found themselves out in the street, laughing away. Lenny was making a mess of himself, causing Alice and Arthur to walk away laughing and trying not to fall over. The shouts from the local Sheriff were suddenly heard and Arthur grabbed Alice’s hand, dragging her off into an alley. The two were a mess, stumbling over barrels, crates, and each other. They rounded the back of the saloon but were caught when Arthur tripped over a fence, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

 

 

Waking up in the jail cell was not the best experience. The three managed to pay their way out for a fee of $15, and were currently trying to make their way to their horses. Lenny had thrown up again, causing Alice to as well. Arthur held her hair back for her, it had somehow come down from its bun at some point during their adventure.

“Arthur.” Alice groaned. “I think I’m dyin’.” She fell back on her ass.

Arthur sat down next to her, Lenny had wandered off somewhere and Arthur didn’t have the energy to go looking for him.

“You’re fine.” Arthur rubbed his eyes. “We gotta get back to camp. Oh,” He grunted as he stood. “We need some food and sleep.”

The two somehow managed to make it back to camp. They ignored the comments from people in camp. Hosea had come over to berate them but gave them each a cup of coffee to help. It was still early in the morning but the two of them went straight to their tents after eating whatever leftovers Pearson had available. 

 

 

Arthur woke the next morning with a pounding headache. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. This definitely wasn’t the first time he’d drank this much, granted he tried not to do it as much anymore as he got older, so he at least wasn’t feeling the effects as badly as he could. He sat up in his cot, stretching out his body which cracked in protest. The camp was quiet as only a few people woke at the same time he did. Lenny was currently face-first into his bedroll, a bucket nearby. He saw Charles drinking a cup of coffee on the other side of camp and Hosea joined him soon enough. Arthur went to grab his own before he got started on the camp chores for the day.

By the time he was done it was still rather early. He knew the Reverend was still out and about somewhere nearby and Arthur had agreed to see what he was getting up to. Anything to delay his having to rescue Micah. On his way back to his tent he saw that the front of Alice’s tent had been opened and she was currently sitting on the end of her bedroll with her head in her hands. He vaguely recalled her comment from last night in the saloon and his face flushed.

‘ _I’d have ya Arthur._ ’ He remembered. Surely she didn’t mean it.

He walked over to her.

“How ya feelin’?” Arthur chuckled as he looked down at her.

“I hate everything.” Alice moaned. “God, please tell me I didn’t embarrass myself. Remind me never to drink with you and Lenny again! Or just, never to drink again in general.”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. “Will do, Shortcake. You, uh, you remember anything that happened?”

Alice looked up at him, afraid. “What did I do…?”

So she didn’t remember. Arthur wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He had hoped to ask her about it.

“Nothin’ too serious, just seeing what you remember is all.”

Alice nodded slowly, mumbling about needing five more minutes.

As he walked away he saw her fall back onto the bed roll with an exaggerated sigh, causing him to smile.

 

 

 

A few hours later Arthur returned with Reverend Swanson in tow and an attitude. Having to save the man from nearly getting killed by a train which, incidentally, meant he too almost got killed by said train, was not a great way to begin the afternoon. Adding to the fact that once he dropped the man off back in his tent, Miss Grimshaw had told him a letter had arrived for him.

From Mary.

So here Arthur sat in his tent, reading the letter for the second time since opening it. His heart was currently in a confused state – torn between the hope of seeing her once more and the reminder that she had broken his it. Arthur sighed.

“Must be a hell of a letter for you to make that sound.” He didn’t know how long Alice had been leaning against the pole of his tent.

Arthur closed his eyes, nodding slowly. “Yeah.” He glanced up at her but found he couldn’t quite hold her gaze. “It’s from Mary.”

Alice was silent. If he hadn’t still been able to see her out of the corner of his eye he may have thought she had left. When he looked up at her he saw her picking at her nails, her eyebrows drawn together.

“What’s she want?” Her voice was quiet.

“Not sure exactly. Wants me to meet her near Valentine.”

“You gonna go?”

A beat of silence.

“Most likely.”

Alice scoffed. It was quiet but Arthur heard it nonetheless.

“What?” He folded the letter and stood.

“Nothin’.” Alice avoided looking at him and crossed her arms.

“Alice.” His voice sterner than he’d have liked.

She looked up at him this time and his steps faulted for just a second. She didn’t seem angry, but she was definitely upset. Jealous? He thought back to her comment once more, perhaps she really did care for him. That’s crazy though.

“After what she did to you, you’re gonna go see her again?” Her eyes pleaded with him. “Arthur, I was there when she left you, I saw how much that hurt you – how much it _still_ hurts you! And you’re gonna put yourself through that again?!”

“She needs help, Alice.” Arthur grabbed his hat from his table. “Now, whether or not I am in relation with Mary doesn’t change the fact that if she needs help, I’m going to help her. I can’t just turn a blind eye to someone in need.”

“You’ve done it before.” Alice mumbled.

Arthur took a deep breath. He didn’t want to argue with Alice. He also knew she meant well. If he met with Mary he’d just be torturing himself once more. He knows that. But Mary always knew just how to play his heart. He knows that as well. He inwardly cursed his principles. He couldn’t just turn a blind eye to a woman in need – he’d help even if it wasn’t Mary. He had appreciated Alice’s care back when Mary had first left him. She had kept him from going under, truly. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he’d still be alive if it wasn’t for her. He hadn’t told her about how, despite her help, he had still turned to a more carnal form of relief from the heartbreak which led to the situation with Eliza. He still hadn’t told her about that to this day. He was thankful that she cared enough to voice her concerns, but he didn’t understand why she couldn’t see it from his point of view.

He stepped towards her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stared up at him, her sky blue eyes glossy. He didn’t know what to say to her so he just gave her a sad smile before putting on his hat and stepping past her.

“You know it ain’t gonna lead to her takin’ you back. No matter how many times you come to her aid.” He heard her whisper behind him.

Arthur stopped for a moment, shaking his head before continuing to his horse.

‘ _I know._ ’

 

 

**********

 

 

Alice was currently seated by the scout fire. She was set to go on watch in a few hours and was enjoying her time alone. She was still trying to calm herself down from her interaction with Arthur earlier. It had been a few hours since he had left and he had yet to return. She tried not to think about what might be going on.

She just didn’t get it. What was so great about Mary that after all these years he still came to her beck and call when she gives him the slightest attention. It’s been years since they heard anything from her and now suddenly she’s in Valentine?! Alice threw a stick into the fire a little too hard.

“He’s a fool is what he is.” She mumbled to herself.

‘ _And so am I._ ’ Alice sighed, thinking.

She knew she was jealous. And she hated that her jealously caused her to lash out at him. It was the last thing she wanted but, she just couldn’t stop herself. Perhaps a part of her had hoped she could talk some sense into the man but, now that she thought about it that seemed a fruitless endeavor. Hell, she thought, the man still kept a photo of Mary in his tent!

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charles heading towards her. She cursed herself for getting so riled out about Arthur. She had Charles now, right? She didn’t care what Arthur did anymore. He could be with whoever he wanted.

Her heart clenched.

Alice sighed. There was no point in lying to herself. She knew she’d never get over her feelings for Arthur. She didn’t know what it meant for her and Charles either, but she supposed she didn’t have to worry about it now. Clearly Arthur would never return her feelings.

Charles sat down on the ground next to her, the dirt kicking up around them for a moment. He didn’t say anything but she had a feeling he was going to ask her what had her in such a mood.

“You okay?” He placed a hand on her knee.

Alice shrugged.

“Overheard some people say some stuff about Arthur and some woman? Mary?”

Alice nodded.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “She’s…she _was_ his fiancée. A long time ago. Long before you joined up. She broke his heart when she called it off. And yet there he goes off to answer her cry for help!” Alice let out a sharp laugh, throwing another small branch.

Charles hummed, his thumb rubbing small circles into her knee.

“I remember asking you if you and Arthur were together, back in Colter. You said no, but…you do care for him, don’t you.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, but she could tell it was.

“Yes.” She looked down at Charles, her eyes wide. “I-I mean, I care about you too, Charles! I wasn’t lying about that!”

Charles simply chuckled, confusing Alice.

“It’s okay, Alice.” He brought her hand to his lips. “I know you do. And I also know you care for him as well. I think everyone does except him, honestly.” He shook his head with a smile. “You can’t control who you have feelings for.”

Alice smiled down at him. Honestly, he was too good sometimes.

“I just…” She leaned her head onto his shoulder. She didn’t know how to broach the subject without it seeming like she wanted Arthur instead of Charles. She hoped he understood what she was getting at. “I knew that I cared for him, right? But I suppose there was a part of me that knew that even if he ever returned my feelings, which I highly doubt now, I know that he’ll always still love Mary. Whether or not she’s physically in his life, she’ll always be there. I saw how much pain he was in when Mary ended things with him, I was _there_. So I just don’t understand why he’d do that to himself again.”

Alice tilted her head to kiss Charles’ shoulder before continuing.

“So, now that Mary seems to have come back into our lives, I guess I’m worried that I’ll end up losing him before I even had the chance to see if there was something TO lose.” She glanced up and their eyes locked. “I care about you both, you know.” She whispered and Alice’s stomach tightened at the confession she was about to make. “I care about you both so much and it’s all coming together and seemingly falling apart at the same time from two different sides of my heart and I don’t…I don’t quite know what to do.”

Charles hummed. “I don’t have the answers for you, but just know that I’ll be here whenever you need anything. Alright? I care about you and your feelings and I always want you to be able to open up to me about it.”

She felt him shift subtly, it felt like he was shaking his head at something. She had thought she heard footsteps and was thankful that Charles was kind enough to tell whoever it was to go away and give her some space.

Alice chuckled a bit. “I think that’s the most you’ve spoken in one sentence, Mr. Smith.” She felt his laugh as her head bobbed on his shoulder.

It was silent for a moment. The only sound was the crackling of the logs in the fire before them. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and whisper comforting words to her as she prepared for her watch shift to start.

 

 

**********

 

 

Arthur had just gotten back from clearing his mind from his afternoon. Seeing Mary again was…rough, to say the least. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she called him there not to help her personally, but to save her brother, Jamie. He knew she wrote him because he’d always answer her call. He knew. And yet he still found himself tending a pain in his chest after their goodbye at the train station.

‘ _You’ll never change._ ’ Her voice reverberated in his head.

He shook his head. She hadn’t seen him in how many years, and thinks he hasn’t changed from one meeting? He sighed. Not that she’d give him the time to prove it.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair as he walked away from his horse. He spotted Alice and Charles over by the scout camp and he wasn’t sure why but he was drawn to them. Perhaps to tell Alice she was right after all. As he got closer he could hear snippets of what Alice was talking about. Or rather, WHO she was talking about.

Him.

She was talking about him. He listened in from where he stood, trying not to make a sound. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he couldn’t stop now. Her voice was low but he picked up what he could and his heart skipped a beat.

“-Mary seems to have come back into our lives…end up losing him…chance to see if there was something TO lose.” She continued on about caring for both of them and her struggles in dealing with it.

He wished he was the one comforting her but he also knew that she was better off in Charles’ care. She probably didn’t even want to see him. His foot shifted and he caught Charles’ attention. The man shook his head, enough for Arthur to get the hint but not to let Alice know. Arthur nodded once and walked towards his tent.

He had some things to think about it seemed.

 

 

Arthur woke at the crack of dawn once more. Today he was going to go and rescue Micah it seemed. The ride to Strawberry would at least provide the time needed to sort things out in his head.

Charles nodded at him from across the camp as Arthur was getting his coffee. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but returned the gesture nonetheless. He glanced over to Alice’s closed tent, hoping she’d slept well after being on watch last night. He sighed, dumping the rest of his coffee and headed towards his horse.

 

The ride to Strawberry was both beautiful and boring at the same time, especially when travelling alone. Arthur wished he could spend it just admiring the views but his head was currently filled with thoughts running off a mile a minute. His first goal was to try and sort out his own feelings towards Alice before getting into the deeper thoughts.

When he had first met her all those years ago he was certainly intrigued by the fire-haired girl. He had figured out fairly early on that she was trying to con him, bless her. If he hadn’t already been living with a professional conman for the past twelve years then he may have fallen for it. Even to this day whenever she’d ask why he decided to introduce her to Dutch he still didn’t really have a reason. Just felt like she was what their small gang needed at the time.

For the first few years she was with them he took on the same role he did with John at the time – the older brother. She mostly learned from Hosea but when it came to learning to fire a gun or riding a horse properly, she learned from Arthur. She was a terrible student: liked sleeping in, was horrible at taking directions, talked far too much for Arthur’s liking, and was clumsy as all hell. But she was determined, and it was that determination that led to Arthur enjoying her company more than John’s if he was being honest. Even if she was sassy and didn’t listen to him half the time she never gave up on learning. She’d complain all throughout gun training but she never stopped showing up to practice. Even after being bucked off far too many horses and getting increasingly upset, she would just get back up – though, not without yelling at Arthur for a bit. Eventually she grew up and Arthur would admit that he’d found himself thinking about her every so often. Even when he was courting Mary. Alice was always there to be his confidant, his partner. So when Mary left him he was grateful for her presence in his life. He’d tried on multiple occasions to push her away when his emotions got the better of him, but she’d always be there when he needed her, even when he didn’t know it.

Arthur sighed, leaning down to run his hand along Crayola’s neck. He’d finally found a name for his American Paint. He thought it was rather funny since the company made paints. Alice had teased him about it when he first brought up the idea.

“I feel like you’re the only woman who doesn’t make my brain hurt, girl.” He whispered to his horse, chuckling to himself.

He sighed. He knew he was sweet on Alice. He knew, he just never wanted to admit it. But now that he knew how she felt about him? He was mostly upset that he had waited so long to act on those feelings. He had been afraid of running her away, of her only seeing him as an older brother and not someone who could care for her. And now that she seemed to be with Charles…he wondered if he had missed his chance. He was too old for her anyways, he reminded himself. She deserved someone her age.

But she had said she cared for both of them, and was worried about losing him.

Arthur ran a hand down his face, holding his hand over his mouth. He never was good with figuring out his emotions. Let alone figuring out women. He shook the thoughts from his head, speeding up his horse as they neared Strawberry.

Hopefully this would be a simple jailbreak and he could head back to his bed for some much needed rest.

 

 

Micah fucking Bell.

That’s all that was running through Arthur’s head as he moved through the town-turned-war zone. His head was pounding from all the noise and the rain didn’t help either as it caused him to focus on not slipping in the mud. Micah was bound and determined to shoot up the whole town instead of just escaping immediately after Arthur got him out. Arthur reluctantly followed the crazed man as they essentially wiped out half the town it seemed. He already had a lot on his conscious and this was certainly not helping. Especially when he discovered that the reason for all this madness was just for Micah to get his guns back from someone he knew in the past.

When the two finally managed to get away from the town – albeit by shooting anyone who followed – they stopped just outside where Micah gave Arthur one of his extra holsters. Arthur just stared at it for a while before accepting it. It wouldn’t make up for the shit he just pulled, but he’d admit the holster was at least nice looking. Not that he needed another one.

After parting ways, Arthur started the journey back to camp. He was both annoyed and thankful that Micah didn’t want to go back just yet. It meant he didn’t have to see him again for a while but it also meant he was going to probably do something stupid again.

Arthur stared at the holster. He might not need one…but he does know a certain lady who just might.

 

 

**********

 

 

Alice and Hosea were currently heading back to camp after taking a trip to Emerald Ranch. Hosea had set up a contact with a fence who was more than willing to buy any stage coaches the gang acquired. Alice was currently riding on Taima who was very well mannered but she could tell the horse was getting tired of Charles lending her off to people. Alice reminded herself to get a horse sooner rather than later. She glanced over to Hosea who was currently counting the stack of cash that Alice had taken from the home they swiped the stage coach from.

“A good find indeed!” He smiled over to her.

Alice returned the smile but her face must have shown her mixed feelings.

Even though it had been three days since Arthur had left to meet with Mary, she hadn’t seen him since. She knew he had been back after that night she was on watch but she couldn’t help but miss him. Even if she was a little sour.

“Still upset?”

She didn’t need to explain, he knew her feelings on the matter.

“Not necessarily.” She sighed. “I know…I know he loves her. And a love like that isn’t going to go away, even when they hurt you. Plus I know he’s too good to say no to someone in need – even when he acts all gruff and stoic.” They both laughed at that. “I just got a lot on my mind at the moment is all.”

“Well, I may be a crook, but I’ve also got a good ear if you wanna talk about it.” Hosea leaned closer, tapping his ear.

Alice truly loved Hosea. She knew he was a bad man, he _is_ an outlaw after all, but he also took care of those under his wing. She learned so much about the art of conning people from him that half the time they ended up in a game of trying to out-con the other. Hosea usually won that one.

Alice gripped the reins a little tighter, fidgeting as she thought of how much to tell him. She’d learned from past experience that you always watch your words when it came to Hosea, he’d easily use it against you if necessary. 

“Let’s just say I’m currently dealing with…” The words got stuck in her throat. She pulled the air with her fingers to try and find the words she wanted to no avail. “Alright, look. I like Charles, yes?”

Hosea nodded, clearly interested by his smirk.

“But I also like Arthur?” She slouched in the saddle. “And I don’t exactly know what to do with these feelings. God forbid Arthur returned my feelings, then I’d have to, what? Choose between them? But that would mean hurting one of them in the process and I don’t want that.” She quickly realized she was just venting all of her thoughts but she couldn’t stop herself. “I mean if only I could-. “ She bit her cheek to stop that thought.

“Be with them both?” Hosea raised his eyebrows at her.

“I-!“ Alice’s cheeks were burning. “Would…would that be so weird?”

Hosea shrugged, taking in a deep breath while he thought.

“You’re not the first person to be dealing with these issues, my dear. No one can tell you what to do.” Hosea stopped Silver Dollar, Alice did the same. “Just do what you know will make you happy. Whatever that takes. And, I can tell you that Arthur most definitely returns your feelings.” He winked at her before trotting off.

Alice watched him ride away for a moment before her brain caught up and she nudged Taima forward. The two rode in silence for the rest of the journey, Alice’s thoughts a jumbled mess.

 

 

The last thing she expected to see when they returned to camp that night was one Arthur Morgan pacing outside of her tent. It would be adorable if there wasn’t a small twinge in her chest that wondered if this was a good pacing or a bad pacing. She remembered Hosea’s teasing remark about Arthur liking her. She stepped forward quietly, tapping him on the shoulder to stop him from wearing a path in front of her tent.

“Everything okay?” She looked up at the man.

He definitely hadn’t been sleeping in the two days he was out, and if he did it wasn’t very restful.

“Just fine.” He smiled down at her, holding his hands behind him. “I….I wanted to apologize.”

Alice held up a hand, cutting him off.

“You got nothin’ to apologize for, Arthur. I’m the one that should be apologizing, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I know you were just being a gentleman by helping her is all.”

Arthur let a laugh out through his nose.

“Hardly a gentlemen.” He sigh, scuffing his boot on the ground. “You were right, though. In the end. Turns out she just needed my help in rescuin’ her brother and then she was off on a train tellin’ me I’ll never change.”

Alice scoffed, shaking her head.

“She hardly knows you anymore.” Alice placed a hand on his chest, her ears were warm. “You’re a good man, Arthur Morgan. When you want to be that is.” She smirked up at him.

“You got me there.” Arthur shook his head. “Speakin’ of which. I, uh, got somethin’ for ya.”

“Not another gift! I still have to get you back for the gun, Arthur.”

Arthur brought his hands forward, holding a black gun holster towards her. “Think of it as the second piece to the first one. ‘Sides, you gotta put your gun somewhere.”

Alice held the holster in her hand. It was simple, but beautifully crafted. She quickly ran into her tent to place it among her belongings.

“I love it.” She grinned up at him, all her dark thoughts from earlier pushed aside. “So what have you been up to? Been a while since you was in camp.”

Arthur scratched at the nape of his neck. “Yeah, after…all that. I had to go get Micah out of jail. That went about as well as you can imagine.”

Alice had heard the rumors from someone in Emerald Ranch, the Strawberry Massacre it was being called. She crossed her arms.

“Figures he’d start some shit like that. You make it out okay?” Her eyes scanned him for any injures.

“Yeah, just…I hate that I ended up killin’ that many folks.”

She nodded. “Anything else?”

“Well, went ahead and picked up a few payments for Strauss as well.”

Alice laughed. “Anything NOT horrible happen?”

Arthur smiled, “Actually, I did meet this rather strange photographer while I was out there. Fella got his supplies stolen by a thievin’ coyote.”

 “I take it you went in and helped?”

Arthur nodded, a smile as if remembering it.

“I suppose you can’t stop yourself from helping everyone you come across, hm?”

Neither had to specify that she was talking about Mary as well with that question.

Arthur took his hat from his head, running his hands along the brim.

“I am sorry that it didn’t work out, Arthur.” Alice stared into his eyes. “I was just…”

“Jealous?” Arthur cut her off, a smirk on his lips.

Alice’s mouth hung open and she placed her hands on her hips.

“Now who said anythin’ about me bein’ jealous?”

Arthur leaned forward. “I may have come back that night and overheard you talkin’ with Charles.”

Alice’s mouth snapped shut and her teeth clacked together. “I see.”

“Charles is a good man though.” Arthur placed his hat back on his head. “He’ll take good care of you and I’m happy for you both.” He smiled gently down at her.

“Arthur…” Alice bit her lip. This was far too much confessing lately, she thought. “I care about you too, you know. Both of you, as I’m sure you heard. I just,  I need to think about things is all. You know?”

“Take all the time you need. I just want you to be happy is all. Charles too, I’m sure.”

“I take it Hosea was right in you returnin’ my feelings then?” It was Alice’s turn to smirk.

Despite the darkness of camp, Alice could definitely see Arthur’s cheek darken.

“That man, I swear.” He looked down, hiding his face with his hat.

Alice went to reply when a giant yawn escaped her instead.

He laughed, looking at her softly.

“Get some rest, sweetheart.”

 

 

**********

 

 

Arthur spent the next day with a bit more of a skip in his step. Felt like everything was going to work out fine for him that day. He and John had talked a bit that morning about the train that Mary-Beth had learned about in Valentine. With Arthur’s good mood it was easy for him to turn it into a means of teasing John about his wolf attack again. Turns out he and Uncle had come up with some ideas on how they could go about robbing the train so the plan for today was for Arthur to find and steal an oil wagon.

He was currently seated atop Crayola on a hill overlooking the Cornwall Kerosene and Tar Plant. He’d been there for at least an hour, maybe more, just watching the guards and trying to figure out a pattern. Once he was fairly confident, he pulled up his bandana and trotted up to the fence. He stood on his saddle to pull himself over it, landing on a stack of palettes on the other side. He landed right behind the wagon that had just been dropped off, the draft horses still harnessed thankfully. As quietly as he could he hopped onto the driver’s seat, shushing the horses as he started driving off.

The ensuing chase was much more dangerous considering his cargo and every time a shot fired off from the guards Arthur flinched, expecting a sudden explosion. By the time he managed to escape his pursuers he was more than ready to just be done with this thing. Crayola had trailed along beside him for the journey and he was thankful that she hadn’t run off too far with all the gun fire.

He found the dilapidated shack that John pointed out and slowed the horses to a stop. Once he undid their harnesses he set them free and returned to his own. He was a little hesitant about just leaving the oil wagon out here but it seemed rather secluded. Should it go missing, he thought, then it’s John’s fault for picking this place.

With that, he set off back to camp since it was still rather early in the afternoon. When he got back he was stopped by Abigail before he could get too far.

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Probably not…” Arthur looked at her skeptically.

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Very funny. Would you do something with Jack? He seems kinda down. All this upheaval can’t have been easy on the poor kid. ”

Arthur scoffed. “Why? Because I’m your preferred nursemaid?”

“Because you do what you say.” Abigail placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please?”

Arthur sighed. Why did everyone have to make it so hard to say no sometimes?

“Okay.”

Abigail smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

Arthur spotted Jack sitting on the ground on the other side of camp with Alice and made his way over to them. It seemed they were currently drawing in the dirt. Arthur smiled a bit at the scene, his mind making some rather lovely mental images.

“Whatchu up to?” He kneeled down next to Jack.

“Playing” Jack replied, still holding the stick in his hand.

“Anything fun?”

“I guess…”

“Well I see how it is, mister.” Alice teased, poking Jack in the side earning a giggle from the kid.

“Say, you wanna come fishing with me?”

“Fishing?”

“Sure! It’s about time you started to earn your keep. ‘Sides, I bet I’m way more fun than your Aunt Alice here.”

Alice gaped up at him, wrinkling her nose. Arthur shot her a wink.

“Okay!” Jack turned to Alice. “Sorry, Aunt Alice.”

Alice laughed, ruffling the Jack’s hair. “It’s alright. You two have fun, okay?”

“Let’s go get your pole then. You _do_ have a fishing pole, don’t you?”

“I sure do! Uncle Hosea made me one!” Jack smiled up at Arthur.

“Good! Well let’s go get it then. And go catch us some fish!”

“Yeah!” Jack exclaimed, running off towards his and Abigail’s tent.

Arthur smiled as he watched him. He always had a soft spot for the boy, especially with what happened to his own child. He sighed at the memories but was brought out of his dark thoughts by Alice striding up next to him. She was wiping off dirt from her hands but her view was on Jack as well.

“He’s far too adorable to be living with us outlaws.” She smiled. 

“It’s unfair, really.” Arthur crossed his arms, watching as Jack ran back towards them.

“Ya’ll have fun out there. Bring us back something good, ya hear?”

Arthur nodded at Alice as she walked off and Arthur headed towards Crayola. Once he was mounted up, and put away Jack’s fishing pole, he pulled the kid up into his saddle, settling him in front of him.

The ride down to the Dakota River was filled with chatter between the two. It seemed Jack was excited to be out of camp and Arthur couldn’t really blame him. He doesn’t exactly have anyone else his age to play with. When they finally reached the river Arthur stopped Crayola on the shore to graze while he and Jack got set up near the water.

 

After about two minutes Jack quickly gave up fishing due to it being “boring.” Arthur laughed. He felt the same when he was Jack’s age so he let the kid go off to apparently make something for Abigail. In the meantime Arthur managed to catch a couple of fish to take back to camp and went to put them in his saddle bags – he didn’t want to ruin his journal by shoving them in his satchel. He figured he should probably go check on Jack and headed back to the kid.

“Hey, look at this!” Jack called out as Arthur got closer.

“Look at what?”

Jack held up his little project. “This necklace I made!”

“Necklace?” Arthur squatted down to stare at the flower-chain necklace.

“For momma.” Jack adjusted one of the knots.

Arthur smiled at him when he heard a crunch behind him and shot up at a voice.

“What a fine young man,” A finely dressed stranger called out. “And in such complex circumstances. Arthur isn’t it? Arthur Morgan?”

Arthur moved to block the man’s view of Jack. His partner pulled out a rifle, loading it.

“Who are you?” Arthur glanced at the badges attached to their jackets.

“Yes, Arthur Morgan…Van der Linde’s most trusted associate. You’ve read the files, typical case,” the man looked towards his partner. “Orphaned street kid seduced by that maniac’s silver tongue, and matures into a degenerate murderer.” The man gestured between himself and his partner. “Agent Milton. Agent Ross. Pinkerton Detective Agency, seconded to the United States Government. Nice to finally meet. We know a lot about you!”

Arthur glared. “Do you?”

“You’re a wanted man, Mr. Morgan. There’s five thousand dollars for your head alone.”

“Five thousand dollars? For me?” Arthur huffed a laugh, glancing back at Jack for a moment. “Can I turn myself in?”

The man, Agent Milton, continued unamused. “We want Van der Linde.”

“Old Dutch? I haven’t seen him for months.”

“That so? ‘Cause I heard a guy fitting his description robbed a train belonging to Leviticus Cornwall up near Granite Pass.”

“Oh, ain’t that a little old fashioned now-a-days?” Arthur fidgeted, he wasn’t sure how those fools he let live on the train could have figured it out.

“Apparently not.” Milton deadpanned. “Listen, this is my offer, Mr. Morgan: bring in Van der Linde, and you have _my_ word you won’t swing.”

Arthur stepped towards him. “Oh, I ain’t gonna swing anyways, Agent, um…?”

“Milton.”

“You see, I haven’t done anything wrong. Aside from not playing the games to your rules.”

“Spare me the philosophy lesson,” Milton shook his head. “I’ve already heard it, from Mac Callander.”

“Mac Callander?” Arthur bristled. They had assumed the man was dead this whole time.

“He was pretty shot up by the time I got to him, so really, it was more of a mercy killing. Slow…but merciful.”

Arthur’s jaw twitched and he threw his fishing pole to the ground. Agent Ross held up his rifle and Arthur could hear Jack gasp behind him.

“You enjoy being a rich man’s toy do ya’?” Arthur growled out.

“I enjoy society. Flaws and all. You people venerate savagery and you will _die_ savagely. All of you.”

The two were almost nose-to-nose by this point.  

“Oh, we’re all gonna die, Agent.”

“Some of us sooner than others.” Milton stared Arthur down for one more moment before walking away. “Good day, Mr. Morgan.”

“Goodbye.” Arthur glared at the man’s back.

Agent Ross backed away, his gun still up. “Enjoy your fishing, kid. While you still can.”

Arthur spotted Jack walking out from behind his legs.

“Who were they?” His voice picked up.

Arthur placed his hands on the top of Jack’s head, driving his focus away from the agents. “No one to worry about. No one at all. Come on, let’s pick up your things and get home.”

 

The ride back to camp was much less jovial than the ride out. Jack of course had his questions and Arthur tried his best to answer them without worrying the poor kid. He didn’t need to think about these kinds of things at his age. He tried distracting him as much as he could by talking about the necklace he had made for Abigail and whether or not he had enjoyed fishing. The verdict was the same as before: boring. Arthur hitched Crayola, helping Jack down off the saddle and into Abigail’s waiting arms. She was more than thankful for both her gift and Arthur’s help but he needed to speak with Dutch.

Arthur rubbed his face as he headed towards Dutch’s tent. He spotted Alice and Charles off in the distance. It seemed he was teaching her how to fletch arrows. They both spotted him and he nodded in their direction. Arthur walked up to Dutch who was reading on his cot.

“We got a problem.”

“What?”

“I just met some guys out near the river,” Arthur stepped closer hastily. “A feller named, erm…Milton, and erm…I don’t remember the other feller’s name. Ross! Milton and Ross.”

Dutch shrugged. “And?”

“ _And_ , they are employees of the Pinkerton Detective Agency. And they know about the train and they know we’re here.” Arthur could feel himself getting riled up, pacing through the tent.

Dutch stood, stepping towards Arthur. “Were you followed back here?”

“No.” Arthur held up his hands. “They know we’re _near_ here and they want you, Dutch.”

Dutch had walked out into the space in front of his tent. Arthur could tell his mind was racing.

“They offered me my freedom in exchange they did.”

“Why didn’t you take it?” Dutch looked towards the edge of camp, the question had no real bite to it but Arthur still couldn’t believe he’d ask that.

“Very funny…” Arthur caught up with Dutch. “Well what do we do now?”

Dutch continued walking around the area, scratching his head in thought. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Arthur.

“I say we do nothing just yet. They’re just trying to scare us into doing something stupid.” Arthur wasn’t sure if it was to calm himself or convince himself. “We have turned a corner, we survived them mountains. We just need to stay calm.”

Arthur nodded along. He understood. Dutch lingered for a moment before breaking away, still watching the edges of the camp.

Arthur walked over to where Alice and Charles were sitting and joined them.

“You okay?” Alice asked.

Arthur took in a deep breath. This day had certainly taken a turn.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

Arthur smiled tightly at her, she seemed hesitant but accepted it nonetheless. Charles offered to teach Arthur how to make arrows as well and Arthur welcomed the distraction. He couldn’t keep his eyes from flitting to the forest surrounding them and hoped whoever was on watch kept their eyes open tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be getting a Charles POV in the future as well, don't you worry! I'm not excluding him!
> 
> Also Crayola is my current in-game horse and I had to give her a starring role in this fic.


	6. Horseshoe Overlook: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT TO PREVIOUS CHAPTER: So I'm a dumdum and said that Alice's eyes were green in the last chapter. They're actually blue. I went ahead and changed it, thought I'd let ya'll know!
> 
> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I'm writing this and Actions Speak Louder than Words at the same time and I was going a little insane. So from now on chapters will come out every other week as I alternate between the two stories. To make up for the lateness this chapter ended up being the longest one yet!
> 
> Starting with the next chapter we'll be getting some Charles POV as well!

 

Arthur cracked his neck and adjusted his stance on the oil wagon. He could feel the rumble of the oncoming train and a small part of his brain warned him that this might not be the smartest idea he’d had. Too late now, he thought, as the light from the train flashed through the trees as it rounded the corner of the track. Arthur glanced over to where the boys were, briefly spotting them for a moment. He heard the scream of the horn from the train and the screech from the brakes desperately grasping for tension on the tracks as it got steadily closer

“Oh, please stop.” Arthur mumbled under his breath as he cocked his rifle.

He silently thanked whatever force was watching over him for the train stopping just inches from the wagon. Logistically, it was going far too fast for it to have stopped as it did but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Arthur jumped down from the wagon as the conductor exited the train. He began to ask what was going on when Charles snuck up behind him, clocking him in the back of the head with his sawed-off. Arthur jogged towards the first passenger car as Sean headed down the train for the baggage car. As he opened the door to the car, John did the same from the other side. He fired his gun into the ceiling.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery!”

Arthur couldn’t help the tingle that went up his spine. Just like the good ol’ days.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Alice leaned against the tree to the main entrance to camp. A large sigh escaped her, tightening her chest beneath her bodice. She had asked Arthur and Charles if she could go along on the train robbery they had planned. She wasn’t much help in a firefight, but robbing people? That she could do. She told them that the job would go much faster and smoother with her on the team.

Suffice to say, they had told her no. She was definitely a little miffed, especially when it meant her having to stand guard, bored out of her mind while they got to have some fun. She even tried asking John before he left as well, using the excuse that he should take his favorite sister. Of course, he scoffed and told her “no” as well, but she could at least see that he was considering the idea. She was fairly certain Arthur and Charles were just trying to keep her out of doing anything dangerous since things seemed to be changing between the three of them.

She got them back though, by convincing Sean to go join up with them.

“Show those fools what they’re missing out on by not bringing you along!” She had goaded him.

Sean was more than willing to go and Alice was fairly certain he knew that she was sending him just to be a nuisance.

Alice snickered to herself at the hell he must have been causing as her eyes drifted over the expanse of trees and shrubbery around her once more. She hoped they were at least having a good time so they could come back with a good haul after leaving her behind.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

This was definitely _not_ a good time, Arthur thought to himself as the bullets whizzed past his head. It seemed to be happening quite a lot lately.

He was currently hidden behind some boxes on a flat storage car of the train with Sean to his right. The kid had been knocked in the head but he was at least managing to shoot well enough. John and Charles were on the other side of the car, firing in the opposite direction. The train was surrounded on both sides by lawmen and while the numbers were clearing out, they could see the tell-tale glow of more lanterns coming over the hill.

“We gotta get out of here!” Charles yelled over the gunshots.

Once the side where their horses were at was cleared, the boys all began whistling and jumped off the train, meeting their horses halfway.

“Let’s go! Stay with me!” Arthur called out as he pushed Crayola off into the distance.

He could hear the other boys trailing not too far behind him, the hooves echoing through the night. They could see the lawmen’s horses in the distance and turned course to get further away. After a while they were fairly certain they were in the clear and slowed down, giving their horses a chance to calm down as they regrouped up.

Arthur pulled his bandana down from his face, relishing in the cold air of night. Sean was laughing as he rode up to him.

“T’at was fun boys, real fun.” His toothy grin caused Arthur to frown as he doled out the cash. “I can see why they call yous the professionals of the outfit.”

“Shut up.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“At least we made some money, and what did I get?” Sean glanced at the wad of cash in his hand. “Gotta be a hundred dollars here, very nice.”

“And you weren’t even invited.”

Sean winked. “Aye, but I was. The lovely Miss Alice invited me along, boys.”

Arthur blinked slowly. Of course she did.

He could see Charles and John thinking the same thing.

“So, what now?” John asked.

“We still need a real big take,” Arthur placed the rest of the haul into his satchel. “Enough for us to get out of here.”

“Was that a set up? Law turned up real fast.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Arthur shook his head. “I’m startin’ to get nervous.”

“Think they followed us from Blackwater?” Charles was staring at Arthur with a raised brow.

“Maybe.” Arthur shrugged. “They found me already near Horseshoe, but I think this lot was just locals. “

John sighed. “I hope so. I’m gonna head into Valentine, see if I can get something started there.”

Arthur nodded. “Good idea. Either way, we should all go it alone right now. You know the deal: don’t be followed.”

“Ah, o’ course not boss.” Sean piped up as he turned Ennis around and began to ride off.

Arthur shook his head at the kid’s tone and began riding off himself after nodding to John and Charles. As he rode through towards Emerald ranch to sell off the non-cash portion of the haul he laughed to himself.

“Of course Alice invited him along.”

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

Alice felt the sudden urge to sneeze quickly take over her. It was loud and bounced off the trees nearby. She winced as she hoped it didn’t draw any attention. She remembered a tale that Hosea had told her about how when you sneeze once, it means someone is talking about you behind your back. She narrowed her eyes, knowing just who might be talking about her.

 

Morning came and with it the relief of seeing Javier walking from camp towards her to take over.

“Oh thank God.” Alice groaned as she started heading towards him.

“Aye, I’m afraid it’s only me.” Javier laughed at her and patted her head as she walked by him. She didn’t have the energy to retaliate.

Charles and Sean had come back to camp in the middle of her shift. Sean had winked at her as he rode by and Alice waved him off. Charles had gotten off Taima a moment to bring Alice into a tight hug.

“For what it’s worth, it’s a good thing you didn’t come along.” He whispered into her hair.

She could tell something had gone wrong then. He didn’t say any more, stating that he was going to get some rest. She could get more information from Arthur when he returned.

Alice walked by Arthur’s tent, noting it was still empty of its resident and figured he must have found something else to do instead of coming straight back. She didn’t think too much on it and headed towards her own tent, waving at Dutch as he sat outside his own.

“Rest up, Alice. You’ve earned it.” Dutch raised his cup of coffee towards her.

Alice smiled back at him before retreating to her tent, closing the flaps behind her.

 

 

When Arthur returned the next day Alice was currently seated at the fire outside Charles’ tent. Charles had made good on his promise in Colter and was making a bow for her. It was a simple, selfbow, he called it. Made from just a piece of ash. He wrapped a thin piece of leather around it as a grip so that she wouldn’t hurt her hands – not that her hands weren’t already callused from years of living the outlaw lifestyle, but she thanked him nonetheless. Alice watched diligently, admiring the way his hands seemed to bend the wood to his will. She appreciated his knowledge as he guided her through the steps he was taking, even going so far as to ask her if she’d like it carved with a design. She asked for a matching design to that on the gun that Arthur had given her. A matching set from her two favorite men.

She felt her cheeks flush at that thought and was thankful that Charles had been paying attention to the bow instead of her.

Alice glanced up and spotted Arthur heading towards his tent. When he caught her attention he changed course, heading towards her. She waved a little and noticed he had a new addition to his belt. It seemed he finally found a use for those bear claws he took from that time hunting with Hosea.

She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting him to think she was being crass in where she was staring.

“Look who’s back.” Charles nodded towards Arthur.

Arthur came to sit on the wooden stump next to them, warming his hands in the fire.

“What’chu up to?”

“Charles is makin’ me a bow!” Alice grinned widely.

“That so?” Arthur smirked. “I remember being the better one with a bow last time we was huntin’.”

Alice scoffed. “I am far smaller than both of you! Of course I had trouble usin’ his bow.” She muttered lowly to herself about him being silly, to which he laughed.

“So, Charles told me a little about the train job, how’d it go?”

Arthur shrugged. “Went fine, ‘cept for the constant yapping of one Irishman.” Arthur glared pointedly at her, causing Alice to hold back a giggle by biting her lip.

“Next time you’ll bring me along on the robberies then, yeah?”

Both men huffed at this, causing her to look between them.

“Ya’ll are cruel.” She pouted.

 

 

It didn’t take long for Charles to finish his work, making sure Alice could properly pull it without too much strain and adjusting the draw weight if necessary. Once they were both happy with his work it was time to practice. Arthur was willing to help but was called aside by Dutch, something about finding Micah again. Alice smiled sadly at Arthur when she saw how annoyed he was to be leaving after having just returned.

They walked from camp, not needing a mount and went to the clearing across the train tracks outside of Horseshoe. Alice was fairly confident with a bow, it wasn’t her first time using one. Still, she didn’t want to risk accidently shooting someone. Just in case.

The wind picked up in the open air of the Heartlands and Alice took the time to pull her hair up into a tighter bun, tucking the loose ends behind her ears as best she could. The red curls had a mind of their own sometimes.

The two of them found a decent spot which allowed them to be close to camp and also provide some privacy at the same time thanks to the rolling hills. There was a pile of rocks nearby that Charles stacked in order to place the makeshift target they had brought with them. It was a piece of wood broken off from the side of a random crate back in camp that they had drawn a bullseye on.

“Ready?” He asked as he walked back to her.

She was trying to find the best position to stand in – not too close, not too far, should she angle herself more? She was too busy in her own mind that she didn’t feel Charles come up next to her until he was resting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to turn slightly. He leaned down and she could feel the smile on his lips without having to face him. She wasn’t sure if she could for the fear of her face being as red as a tomato.

“Don’t think about it too much.” He whispered, his stubble rubbed onto her cheek and she shivered. “Show me what you know.”

Alice nodded, afraid to speak lest her voice waver.

She nocked one of the arrows Charles had taught her to make. Brushing her thumb through the feathers on the end as she loosened her shoulders. She lifted her left arm up, bracing the tip of the arrow on the shelf formed by her hand. She raised her right arm, bringing the meat of her palm to rest on her cheek, just near the edge of her mouth. Charles was still standing close behind her and she could feel his eyes looking down on her from over her shoulder. He brought his arm up, lifting her right elbow just a tad. She felt him nod and she breathed in, took aim, and let the arrow loose.

It hit the dirt just behind the target.

Alice slumped her shoulders. Before she could say anything Charles was already handing her another arrow. She went through the steps once more, trying not to flinch when she felt his hand on her lower back move over to her hip. She looked down her arrow. Charles didn’t need to adjust her this time. She let the arrow fly once more.

She hit the target. It wasn’t center, but she hit it nonetheless. She turned around, her cheeks pinched from a smile, waiting for his approval. He was looking down at her with a smile of his own.

“Lucky shot.” He murmured.

Alice puffed out her cheeks and hastily grabbed another arrow, ready to prove him wrong. She heard him chuckle beside her as he crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his chin up to tell her to begin.

She didn’t miss any other shot that afternoon.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

Arthur was currently riding slowly back to camp, shivering slightly from the cool air hitting his damp clothes.

Why’d Micah always have to make things way more difficult than they needed to be?

It had taken Arthur some time to find Micah. He knew he was around the Strawberry area – despite the danger of camping near the place they both had shot up. He supposed that would be the last place they’d look for him. He managed to spot Baylock up on a ridge, Arthur grumbled as he discovered the man’s small camp between a break in the mountain. Micah told him about his gift to Dutch: a banking coach that he’d been watching that comes by Strawberry around the same time every day.

Arthur knew it wouldn’t be as easy as the man described but still, if it went well that would be a lot of money for the camp. Something they desperately needed. Of course, with their luck lately it wasn’t too much of a surprise when things started to go south fairly quickly. The info had come from the O’Driscoll that Micah was cellmates with back in Strawberry so it wasn’t a shock when the two were suddenly swarmed by O’Driscolls hoping to also rob the coach.

Which is what led to Arthur being thrown into the freezing Upper Montana River and proceeding to fight off what felt like a small army of idiots. Was it worth it? Possibly. The take was nice enough but still, Arthur couldn’t help but complain about his wet clothes. As well as the thought of knowing Micah was about to join everyone back at camp once more.

There goes his peace.

 

 

When Arthur returned to camp it was late. Most people had gone to bed already and those who hadn’t gave him a respectable nod in greeting, staying quiet as their fellows slept. Arthur stopped at Pearson’s wagon, grabbing something for him to eat for dinner seeing as he missed it and headed to his tent. He glanced over at Alice’s closed tent for a moment before landing on his cot.

 

 

 

The next morning Arthur woke with an interesting sensation in his chest. He glanced over towards Alice’s tent once more, then his gaze shifted slightly behind hers to where Charles’ was. The man in question wasn’t in his tent and Arthur couldn’t see him in the vicinity. He recalled Charles making Alice a bow the previous day and for some reason he felt the need to try and do something similar.

Was it jealously or friendly competition?

He couldn’t tell.

Still, he wanted to do something nice for the girl. He didn’t need a reason.

He spotted her sitting and chatting with Dutch and Hosea, enjoying her morning coffee. He decided to grab his own and head over to Crayola and get her ready for the journey. He went slow, allowing time for Alice to not only finish her drink, but also notice him as well. He knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from finding out where he was going. And he knew she’d want to go with him – not that he wasn’t going to leave without her.

Speak of the devil, he heard the tell-tale sound of her distinct footsteps coming up behind him. It was adorable, really. She almost seemed to skip everywhere when she was in a good mood. At twenty seven she still behaved just as care-free as she did at seventeen. She never did let the world bring her down if she could help it. He wished he could do the same.

“And where are you off too, cowboy?”

Arthur turned to look at down at her. Her blue eyes wide and staring up at him so sweetly.

“It’s a surprise. One that I hope you’ll come along for?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Alice’s smile was cautious. She never did enjoy surprises.

“How mysterious.” She whispered. Still, she seemed intrigued. “I suppose I’ll have to go now, won’t I?

“Afraid so, miss.”

They smiled briefly at one another as he helped her up onto his saddle before sliding in behind her. She didn’t need the help, but he wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t just an excuse to hold her briefly.

The two rode off towards the Cumberland Forest. It wouldn’t have been a very long journey but they decided to prolong it by simply going at a walking pace with Crayola. Alice had been cooped up in camp far too long and Arthur knew she’d appreciate it.

 

 

They had left camp at around nine that morning and it was almost eleven the time they made it to where Arthur had last seen the particular horses he was looking for. Arthur smiled to himself, thankful that Alice couldn’t see it from behind her. This was either going to be rather hilarious, or she’d end up annoyed with him. Her head was leaning back against his chest, admiring the trees around them when he brought them to a halt. Alice leaned forward, stretching out her back.

“This is our stop.” Arthur waited for her to jump down before getting down himself.

“So,” Alice placed her hands on her hips. “Where’s my surprise?”

Arthur held a finger to his mouth, letting her know to be quiet while he listened. It was faint but he heard the distinct whinny of a horse nearby. Alice had caught it too and her face quickly brightened and she started bouncing on the balls of her feet. He motioned for her to crouch and they both started slowly making their way towards where the noises came from.

As they crested the hill they both lowered closer to the ground. Alice hade decided to just lay on her stomach as they watched the horses. Arthur pulled out his binoculars.

“See if there’s one that calls to you.”

Alice took them from him happily, quickly scanning over the horses. Arthur noticed her head push forward as she examined them more closely.

“Think you’re funny, do ya?” She turned her head, glaring at him.

He’d think she was being serious if it wasn’t for her lips twitching trying to stop herself from smiling. He was a little worried when he thought of the idea of getting her a Morgan, the joke could easily have gone very badly.

“I’m hilarious.” Arthur winked at her.

Alice hummed, rolling her eyes giving him back the binoculars. “The grey mare then.”

“You sure you don’t want that chestnut stallion?” He smirked. “You could name him Arthur.”

“What? So I can ride you?”

There was a beat of silence. Arthur’s face burned and he imagined his cheeks were about as red as Alice’s at the moment.

Both of their eyes widened and they quickly looked away from one another. Arthur was the first to break it, coughing quietly and whispering that he’d go get the grey one then.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

Alice kept her head tucked in the crook of her arm as she let the mortification go away. She couldn’t believe she had said that. It wasn’t meant to come out! Eventually she lifted her head when she heard the mare crying out as Arthur shushed it, calming it down as he got steadily closer. She might be dying of embarrassment but that wouldn’t stop her from watching Arthur do his thing.

When he was able to finally put his hand up to the mare and pat it gently he grabbed for the rope around his belt, getting ready to break it. This was the part Alice hated the most. Not that it wasn’t amazing to watch him do it, but she always had this fear in her heart that one day it would go wrong and he’d break his neck or something. It would be silly of him to go out that way, she thought. If anything, he deserved to go out guns-blazing.

She shook her head. She didn’t need to think about those kinds of things.

The valley eventually quieted as Arthur completed his task. Finally broken, he took the mare for a quick ride around the area, getting her used to the weight of a rider. He jumped off as they got closer to Alice and he walked it up to her, allowing her to take the lead. Alice smiled up at her new mount. She was even more beautiful up close. There were details on the horse’s face that she just couldn’t see before. Like the speckling of darker patches of grey that almost resembled freckles. They reminded Alice of her own freckles that littered her face.

“She’s lovely.” Alice whispered. “Thank you so much, Arthur.”

 “Got a name for her?”

Alice thought a moment. She remembered her family’s horse which was of a similar color to this one. She had vague memories of a string of pearls that her mother had gifted her a long time ago.

“Pearl.” Alice rubbed her hand along the mare’s muzzle.

As if understanding her, Pearl pushed her head into Alice’s palm. Arthur pulled a sugar cube from his satchel, passing one to Alice. He then turned to give Crayola one as the horse was currently nudging him in the rear end.

 

It was still early, only a little past one in the afternoon and so the two decided to take the long way back to camp, giving Alice and Pearl time to bond. They planned to stop in Valentine on the way back so that Alice could get a saddle. She had to literally beg Arthur to allow her to pay for it herself. The man was too good sometimes, even if he denied it.

Reaching the stables, they picked out a saddle. It was a light brown and cream combo with a red blanket underneath. Arthur, stubborn man that he is, ended up paying for her horse to get a care package, cleaning her up and braiding her wild tail. Alice once again thanked the man.

“You’re sweet, you know that?” Alice looked over at her riding partner.

She was feeling much more confident on Pearl now that she was properly saddled.

Arthur scoffed, hanging his head low. “Nah I ain’t. You deserved it though.”

Alice smiled even though he couldn’t see it. The man was far too hard on himself. Still, she didn’t want their day to end quite yet and so she asked if they could ride around some more so that Pearl could get used to being saddled. Arthur agreed, saying that he didn’t exactly have anything planned for the day.

The two rode west out of Valentine, planning to head down the small trail towards the Dakota River that would branch back towards Horseshoe further down. On their way down the road Arthur began to slow down. Alice stopped next to him as he did a double take on the small path that led towards a ranch at the end. He seemed to be mulling something over, causing his jaw to tick. Alice would have found the sight to be extremely handsome if she didn’t know something was wrong.

“Arthur?” Alice turned Pearl around to face him. “What is it?”

Arthur pulled out a note from his satchel a moment, reading over a list of names. “I, ah, I got somethin’ I need to do. Wait here.”

Alice didn’t have time to ask any questions as she watched him physically change his demeanor into something darker. The look he took on when he was getting ready to threaten people.

Alice sighed.

 

 

She could hear Arthur’s raised voice through the trees. She tried not to look as she ignored the sound of his fists hitting skin, going so far as to turn Pearl to face away from the scene. Eventually curiosity got the best of her and she twisted in her saddle.

She really wished she hadn’t.

She wasn’t close, but she knew exactly what was happening as she saw Arthur leaning over the small man beneath him. She saw movement inside the house and quickly pushed Pearl down the road. She might not like what was going on, but she’d be damned if she let anything happen to him. She placed a hand on her gun, just for show, as she pulled up next to the garden’s fence, keeping an eye on the family. She didn’t intervene and she knew she’d never use the gun. But still, she wanted them to know she was there.

She kept her eyes on the two in front of her. She couldn’t look back into that garden. She didn’t want to see it.

She wasn’t naïve. She knew what Arthur did for the gang. But she also has known him long enough to have seen him come back from some of these trips. She knows how much they can affect him sometimes. She’d seen him break down, despite trying so hard to remain the stoic protector of his family. She wished he would just stop. Anyone else could do this job. Hell, Micah could do it since he seemed keen on beating people up half the time. Arthur didn’t need to do it. He didn’t need to be forced to do it just because he was considered the dumb, quiet brute.

She had entered into a staring match with the boy as his mother called out for her husband Thomas. Arthur dropped the man to the ground.

“What you are you lookin’ at?” Arthur’s voice was harsh.

Alice refused to look at him.

“Thomas!” The woman tried stepping closer.

Arthur intervened, keeping her from entering the garden.

“I said, what you lookin’ at, woman?”

Alice craned her neck, trying to remain emotionless as her staring contest continued. It was hard, hearing Arthur like this. Knowing that he had to force himself into such a dark mindset just to do these things.

“My husband isn’t well.” The wife pleaded. “If we could just have more-“

“Like I said, we ain’t nobody’s idea of charity.” Arthur’s voice rose higher as he stormed off to his horse. The family took the time to run into the garden. Alice couldn’t be bothered to stop them. “Get us the money!” Arthur bellowed out.

Alice flinched at his raised voice.

She briefly turned to give the family a sad smile – at least Arthur hadn’t killed the man, she hoped to convey.

Arthur didn’t look at her and she didn’t look at him as they rode away from the ranch.

Alice kept Pearl behind Arthur, giving him time to come out of that headspace. She recognized that they were taking the long way back to camp. She looked towards the sun, it seemed as though not much time had passed. Perhaps only an hour. It had felt like an eternity at that ranch. The sun was warm on her skin but she couldn’t help feeling chilled as she glanced up at Arthur’s hunched shoulders.

Finally, Arthur slowed his horse to a stop near a ridge overlooking the Dakota. Alice couldn’t help but wish she hadn’t suggested they kept riding. Perhaps he wouldn’t have had to deal with this today. He would have done it no matter what, she thought to herself. Still, she couldn’t help but blame herself.

She rode up next to him, turning Pearl around so they were side-to-side but looking at one another. Arthur was staring at his now bloodied knuckles, avoiding Alice as if he could feel her looking at him.

“Here.” Alice reached down into her saddlebags for the rag the stable-hand had given her. “You should probably clean your face before we get back. Don’t want to scare little Jack.” Alice’s voice was soft, trying to lift the mood if she could.

Arthur took it from her, still avoiding her eyes. He wiped what he could, much of it dried in the wind as they rode. He’d need to wash it with water.

The only sounds around them were the trees, the faint call of birds, and their horses nickering to one another. Alice broke the silence, seeing as Arthur wasn’t going to be the one to do it.

“Why?” She said it so low that she almost thought he wouldn’t have heard her.

“Why what?” Arthur mumbled. “You know how it is with Strauss’ money schemes.”

“I mean, why are you still doing this to yourself?” Alice pleaded.

Arthur finally looked at her. His eyes were bitter, she knew it wasn’t directed at her though.

“It’s who I am, Alice.”

“No it isn’t!” She raised her voice, not yelling, but enough to grab his attention. “I know you don’t like doing these debt jobs so why must you insist on continuing to torture yourself with them?! To prove a point? To show how strong you are?” She could see his jaw twitch but she didn’t stop. Her emotions were getting the better of her now. “You don’t have to do this to be strong for the gang, Arthur. There are so many other things you already do for our family, this doesn’t have to be one of them. I’ve sat with you after so many of these stupid man-hunts that man sends you on. I know what they do to you.”

She reached over and took his hand, careful to avoid his open knuckles. She squeezed his fingers between her own.

“I know you’re stubborn. And I know I can’t stop you from doing these jobs but…there’s so many other ways to do so before stooping so low.” She said quietly.

Arthur looked up at that with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s my job, Alice.”

“So you’ve gotten so low that you’re beatin’ up sick men for money, now?”

“It’s. My. Job.” His voice cracked and he snapped his mouth shut, realizing just how emotional he was getting.

Alice sighed, taking the rag from his lap and using it to lightly dab at his knuckles.

“Your job is to protect your family, Arthur Morgan.” She spoke sollomnly. “And you do a damn good job of it. But this,” She held out her hands for his other one. “This, doesn’t have to be something you do to protect us. You have people that care about you, Arthur.” She looked up into his eyes. Their striking colors were searching hers fervently. “I care you about you, Arthur. And seein’ you do this to yourself, hurts. It hurts me.”

She placed the rag back into her saddlebag.

“And I know it hurts you, too.” She pulled on Pearl’s reins to turn her back towards the road. “I’ve sat with you while you’ve drunken yourself into a stupor to forget the things you’ve done for these debt collections. Just think on it.”

She kicked Pearl lightly, bringing her to a trot as she rode off. She spotted Arthur heading in the opposite direction of camp from the corner of her eye.  

They both needed time to think.

 

 

 

When she got to camp she saw Dutch beginning to mount the Count. Alice rode up next to him and he eyed her new horse with a smile.

“So that’s where the two of you ran off too.” He teased.

Alice smiled but it must not have shown in her eyes as Dutch frowned.

“What’s wrong, dear?”

Alice shook her head. “You going into town?”

Dutch nodded, accepting her change in topic.

“Mind if I come with?”

“Not at all.”

 

They were silent as they rode out. Dutch could tell she was upset about something and Alice bit her cheek, trying to figure out if she wanted to talk about it. She loved Dutch, she really did. But she also knew that he wouldn’t exactly take her complaints about Arthur taking those jobs very well.

“So what have you been up to, my dear? I feel as though we haven’t spoken in ages!” Dutch slowed down the Count to ride next to Alice.

Alice let out a puff of air. “Nothin’ exciting!” She pouted towards him. “I’ve been stuck in camp!”

Dutch’s laugh brought a smile to her own face. He’d been in such a rut lately that she was happy to give him something to laugh about.

“Thought I heard you complaining about something when the boys went off on that train job.”

“I got ‘em back though.” She smirked. “Sent Sean with ‘em.”

Another bark of laughter from Dutch. “My girl, you are far too clever. I’m sure Arthur loved that.” He paused, seeming to think about what he asked next. “And speaking of…Hosea has mentioned some rather interesting things to me.”

Alice stared down at the horn on her saddle, suddenly finding it very interesting. Hosea and his big mouth.

“I’m not here to judge, my girl! I’m happy that you’ve found yourself in love finally.”

Alice was quick to retort that she wouldn’t say its love. Not yet at least.

“No matter. I always wondered how long it’d take you and Arthur to figure things out.” He winked at her. “Everyone’s been rooting for it! So imagine my surprise when apparently our quiet Charles has also found himself caught in your snare!”

Alice laughed at him, shaking he head. “Dutch, you are horrible, you know that?”

Dutch leaned forward, resting a hand on the top of her head. “I am the worst!” He then proceeded to ruffle her hair, causing most of it to escape the confines of its tie.

 

 

Alice was thankful for the change in riding companion. Dutch did his best to try and distract her from her foul mood by telling her of all of the silly things that had happened at camp while she was out. Apparently Uncle had tried wooing Miss Grimshaw in an attempt to get some money out of her. That got a laugh out of Alice and she was thankful for his diversions. She loved Dutch, she really did. But he wasn’t exactly the man to go to when you have relationship problems if Molly’s complaints are to be taken seriously lately.

They reached Valentine rather quickly and headed to the saloon closest to the train station. Alice was ready to get a drink in her system but then remembered what happened the last time she drank in this town – or rather, she didn’t remember what had happened and that was the bad thing. She was more than a little annoyed with none other than Leopold Strauss waked in seemingly from nowhere, ledger in hand. Alice frowned, knowing that damned book had caused her foul mood and Arthur unnecessary self-hatred. Dutch insisted on the man joining him for a drink and so Alice put on a smile, for Dutch’s sake. They began chatting about philosophy or something, Evelyn Miller’s name came up every now and again. She wasn’t quite sure what they were waiting on as it seemed like they were simply chatting to fill time. Alice looked up when she heard a heavy set of boots come through the door and her eyes darted back down to her skirt, avoiding Arthur’s gaze. There was a lovely patch of dirt on her blue skirt that grabbed her attention. Arthur and John walked up to the table.

“Dutch, Leopold.” He must have looked at her then. “Alice.”

“Where have you been?” Dutch asked impatiently.

“Working!” Arthur sounded like a scolded child. “Marston’s thing.”

“Good.” Dutch nodded to the two of them. “And…?”

“We’re just waiting to get some pay on…” Alice couldn’t help but smile at his seemingly shy tone. “…a few sheep.”

“Leopold, my good friend. As long as you’re here why don’t you and John go make sure there ain’t no funny business?”

“Of course.” Strauss’ accent rolled off the tongue.

“Gentleman.” John nodded.

Alice realized she had two options then: go with the man she was currently angry with, or sit at a table awkwardly with a man she had just been trying to give some space to and a man who was basically her teasing father. She chose to go with John.

“I’m gonna go with ‘em, keep ‘em both in check.” She gave a quick smile to Dutch without hearing a reply and followed the two men out the door.

“I don’t bring you on one job and now you gotta start followin’ me?” John teased, bumping shoulders with her.

Alice laughed, shoving him back just as hard as they walked down the muddy road.

“Don’t kid your-“

Alice was cut off by the sound of two distinct clicks behind her. She could see the barrel of a gun behind John’s head and assumed there was one behind hers as well.

“For fucks sake.” John muttered.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

Arthur was less than thrilled at seeing Strauss when he walked into the saloon. After having taken the time to distract himself from what he had done for the man, as well as think on the things Alice had told him, he wasn’t the first person he wanted to see. Alice was there as well, pointedly avoiding his gaze as she admired the table.

 

Oh, Alice.

 

He knew he should’ve just waited to go on his own time to visit Thomas Downes. But he was right there and he didn’t think much of it. She knew what he did and he didn’t think twice before going off to do his job. She was right though, as she usually was. He felt lower than dirt when he realized he was beating on a poor, sick man. He cursed Strauss for putting him in that situation. It wasn’t right what that man did. Sure, he himself had robbed people of their valuables on a train just the other day, but they weren’t so poor that they were forced into making deals with a loan shark. His regrets turned for the worse when he turned and saw Alice was there, her back turned away from him, keeping the family from stopping him. He knew she didn’t want to do that. She was far too good for their lifestyle. She had her hand on her gun but he didn’t miss the obvious shake to her fingers. She’d only killed one man in the past and Arthur had been there with her to bring her back from the darkness that overtook her after that. She needed the protection though, just in case, which is why he bought it for her in the first place. He wasn’t even sure if she kept it loaded half of the time. Still, he noticed she refused to look at him, not that he wanted her to see him like that. He didn’t miss the flinch when he raised his voice at Thomas’s wife either. And the look on her face when they finally got away? She was sad, but not about how he had scared her, but she was sad _for_ him. How she saw some form of good in him he’d never understand. He didn’t deserve her caring for him, it wasn’t right. Charles was a much better man for her anyways. He didn’t have to think to be good. He just was.

Herding sheep with John provided a much needed distraction. The annoyance of keeping all those sheep in check was enough to push any other thoughts from his head. Of course, he was then annoyed at the price John ended up accepting for said sheep. Hence, his need for a drink. When John told him Dutch was waiting for the two of them at the saloon he was more than eager. Perhaps he’d give him something else to do to take his mind off things.

When they entered the saloon he heard Dutch and a distinct Austrian. His nose scrunched but it eased when he also saw Alice sitting there. After giving Dutch a run-down of what he and John had been up to, Dutch sent John and Strauss off to collect the money. Arthur didn’t blame Alice when she decided to follow as well.

Dutch, ever the observer, didn’t miss a beat.

“What happened out there with you two?”

Arthur sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Ah, it’s nothing, Dutch. Just…her being far too smart for her own good sometimes.”

Dutch chuckled at that. “That she is. She’s good for you though.”

Arthur hummed. She was too good for him.

Dutch offered a drink which Arthur quickly accepted.

“Nothing like talking with old Strauss to make you want to blow your own brains out.” Both he and Dutch chuckled at that. “I should have left him where I found him all those years ago. Bookish little Austrian fresh off the boat, his eyes out on stalks.”

Dutch poured them both a glass of whiskey.

“Well, I guess the Dutch van der Linde finishing school has some strange graduates.” Arthur smirked.

“That is does.” He lifted his glass. “To your good health.”

“Thank you.”

They clinked their glasses together and bounced them off the table before downing their drinks. Before they even had time to put their glasses back down a voice yelled from outside the saloon, calling for Dutch.

“Get out here!” The mystery voice called. “Get out here now!”

“What the hell?” Dutch whispered.

“Van der Linde!”

Arthur got up to inspect the insistent voice. He snuck to the open window.

“You don’t know me, but you keep robbing me! My name is Leviticus Cornwall! I am not a man to be messed with by the likes of you!”

Suddenly Arthur’s grip on the window sill tightened as Cornwall’s men pulled out three people. Strauss, John, and Alice. All with arms around their necks. Arthur’s throat seemed to close up.

“Get out here, before I have these people killed!”

Strauss was struggling but only just barely. The man wasn’t great in any sort of fight. John was doing his best to be a nuisance to the man holding onto him but his gaze was lingering on the window, as if he could see Arthur staring out it. Arthur’s eyes were drawn to Alice though. Little Alice being manhandled by someone just a little shorter than he was. She was stock still, not wanting to move an inch. Her face seemed calm but Arthur could see it in her eyes. Her eyes were flicking back and forth, he could see her brain working itself hard trying to figure out what to do. Arthur growled as the man holding her seemed to tighten his grip.

“What do you think?” Dutch’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Well I-” Arthur found it hard to think as Cornwall continue to taunt them. “You- you start spinning a yarn and when I think the moment’s right I’ll make a move.” His hand went to his holster as he finally pulled himself away from the window.

Dutch was staring down at his lap, nodding his head. “Why not?” He grabbed the rest of the bottle and took a large swig.

Arthur turned his back to the window at Cornwall who was still rattling off.

“Van der Linde, you’re done! Now get out here, now!”

Arthur followed behind Dutch, allowing him to go out first with their hands up. When the door was open Arthur found it very hard not to just immediately pull his gun on these scum. They had brought John down to his knees, a knife to his throat. Strauss had a gun to his head. And Alice was currently crying silently as a gun was placed under her chin, holding her head up. Her breath hitched when her eyes found Arthur’s and Arthur found his breath taken away from him.

She looked just like a scared kid again.

“Please, gentlemen, this is a terrible mistake.” Dutch began. “This a case of mistaken identity. What is worse than admonishing a man for the sins of another?”

Arthur’s gaze was drawn to John who was staring back just as hard. He seemed to be ready to make a move whenever Arthur did. Arthur tuned Dutch out as he continued taunting Cornwall’s men and pulled out his gun.

It was as if time slowed down for Arthur. He shot the man holding John first since he was directly in front of him. John managed to pull his gun out and fire off at the man holding Strauss as Arthur aimed for the one holding Alice. He fired the bullet right between the man’s eyes, splattering blood all over the side of Alice’s face. Dutch had pulled out both of his pistols as well and was rapidly firing away. Cornwall had run off at some point, he wasn’t sure when. Honestly he didn’t care at this moment. When all of the men directly in front of them were down Arthur ran out into the street to Alice who was currently hiding behind an upturned wagon. She hadn’t wiped the blood from her face and Arthur wished he had time to do it for her but he heard others coming up on them. She didn’t seem injured, but he’d have to check later. She was shaking like a leaf and he saw her reach for her gun. He knew she wouldn’t be able to hit a thing so he stopped her.

“Alice, darlin’, look at me.” He turned his gaze away from their attackers for a moment, the others could handle it for a second. “I’m gonna get you out of this, okay? It’s gonna be alright! You just stay by me and don’t you dare go far!”

She nodded rapidly, gripping onto the back of his shirt.

There were two wagons of men coming up behind them and Arthur could see Dutch and John firing at some men from the other direction. Arthur quickly pushed Alice behind him as he shot at the men on the wagons. Using the rage he was feeling at Alice being in danger allowed his shots to hit their mark every time. Once they were down he pulled Alice up to the others, crouching behind some hay.

“Push up!” Dutch called out when he saw everyone together. “Stay with me!”

He ran forward, both guns blazing. When the men firing at them from the edge of the street were dispatched they moved forward. Arthur kept a steady pace, making sure Alice stayed with him.

“Where are you going?! That’s right at them!” Strauss yelled out ahead.

“We don’t run, Mr. Strauss!” Dutch called back.

Arthur had brought Alice behind a crate as he shot at some more men coming from down the road. Either Cornwall had a lot of hired guns, or this was a mix of law as well.

Strauss yelled out then, this time in pain. Arthur glanced over and saw that a bullet had gone through his thigh. The man was down in the mud.

“They hit Strauss!” John yelled.

“Arthur, cover us!” Dutch ran over to Strauss with John, lifting him up into a nearby wagon.

Arthur covered them as best he could, firing off at anyone that got too close. As they started pushing the wagon, Arthur ran up to it with Alice. John lifted Alice and placed her in as well. She was pale as a ghost, which was saying something as she was already pale to begin with. Her hands were shaking but she put pressure on Strauss’ wound. Arthur stayed behind the wagon, covering Dutch and John as they pushed the wagon down the main street of Valentine. Men seemed to come from every nook and cranny like rats. Strauss was still crying out from the back of the wagon, adding to all the noise. Arthur was seeing red, not just in anger but the streets were red as well as he shot more and more men. Their bodies were littering the porches of the shops and streets of Valentine. He didn’t have time to feel remorse about it. He had to get Alice to safety. He had to get everyone safe.

Finally they made it to the other side of the street. There were still men coming from every which way off in the distance but it gave them a small reprieve. Somehow their horses had found their way over to them, Arthur wouldn’t think too much on it.

“Come on, grab Strauss!” Dutch called over to Arthur.

Arthur finished off three men who were trying to sneak up on them. He ran to the back of the wagon and saw Strauss laying there by himself. He panicked a moment before looking over and saw Dutch help Alice over to the horses. Arthur went back to the man currently crying out in front of him and placed him over his shoulders. He walked him over to the horses as fast as he could. Dutch called out for him to place the man on the back of John’s horse. John was already mounted up, waiting for Strauss to settle in before riding off first.

“You make sure nobody’s following us.” Dutch placed his guns back in his holsters. “We’ll get back to camp. We’re gonna gather the troops and get ‘em to start packing up.”

Dutch hopped up onto the Count, grabbing Pearl’s reins from Alice and tied them to his saddle. Arthur nodded up at him, placing a hand on Alice’s as she held onto the horn of her saddle with a white-knuckle grip.

“Sure.” He looked back to Dutch. “We can’t stick around after this.”

There were some lawmen getting steadily closer.

“Let’s go!” Dutch called out as he and the Alice rode off.

Arthur crouched behind a nearby box, ready to fight his way out of the town.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

Alice was sitting on one of the wagons. The camp was a flurry of activity around her. Dutch had given her a blanket to wrap around herself, taking the time to clean her face, and Hosea had already packed up her belongings for her. She hated that she wasn’t helping. She saw Miss Grimshaw start to make her way over to her at some point before Dutch pulled her aside. Alice was thankful for that, the last thing she needed was Susan yelling at her.

Her gaze was focused on the entrance to the camp. Either Arthur would come through those trees, or the law would. Finally she saw the tell-tale white patches of Arthur’s horse riding up the road. Arthur had barely stopped his mount when he had jumped off and starting rushing towards her. Even on shaky legs she managed to step down from the wagon. Arthur caught her into a crushing hug before her feet managed to touch the ground. Her face was pressed into his chest, his hand on the back of her head holding her there. She wrapped her arms around his middle, holding on tightly.

“You okay?” He pulled back, placing both of his hands on her cheeks. His hands almost seemed to engulf her face.

She nodded. “You got me out just fine. Thank you.” She smiled up at him.

“You had me worried, Alice.” He whispered, his eyes were searching her face. “I-I thought-”

Alice shushed him, placing her hands over his. “I’m okay, Arthur. Just a little shaken is all.” She pulled his hand from her face and told him to go see Dutch.

He was reluctant at first but when he heard Hosea yelling he nodded and made his way over. Alice watched from afar, leaning back on the wagon. Mary-Beth had walked by at one point, smiling at Alice and then looked back at Arthur. She gave a knowing look at Alice who waved her away with a laugh.

 

After a while she spotted Arthur heading back to his horse. He called out for Charles as well. Alice sucked in a breath. Her recent brush with death had given her a lot to think about. Especially her thoughts on those two men. She walked over to them as they were getting their horses ready.

“Hey, you two got a second?” She called out.

They stopped and turned towards her.

“Of course, what’s wrong?” Charles stepped closer.

“I just…I realized that I could have easily died today. A-and so I don’t want to take chances on missing out on things in life just because I’m worried about the outcome. Ya’ll know I care for you both. Strongly. But I can’t go picking one of you over the other. I don’t want to hurt either of you in that way. So, I have a proposition, and it’s gonna sound crazy.” She took a deep breath as the two men looked between one another and then back to her. “I can’t choose between the two of you so, if you two are willing, could I…maybe be with the both of you? Together.”

No one said anything. Arthur and Charles’s mouths hung open. Alice fidgeted, gripping the blanket around her shoulders for support. She didn’t know how to talk about these kinds of feelings, especially directly to them!

“Just-Just think about it, alright? While you’re out there. We can work out the details later. And if you aren’t agreeable to it that’s fine. I’d rather have neither of you than risk hurting either one of you.”

Alice nodded quickly, turning around before she could get answer, her face burning. She suddenly found the energy to pack something, do anything, to get her mind away from the anxious feelings in her gut.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

Arthur and Charles were silent as they rode off. The ride was…awkward, to say the least. Both of them trapped in their own minds, knowing the other was thinking about the same thing.

Charles was the first to break the silence, providing a change in topic for the moment.

“So where are we going?”

“Find a new spot to camp. We’re packing up and moving on.” Arthur remembered Charles had only just gotten back to camp when they had left on this journey.

“Again?”

“We have to. And fast. We’d already pushed out luck too far before that mess we just made in Valentine.”

“Ah,” Charles hummed. ”That didn’t sound good.”

Arthur sighed. “Killed a lot of law. Killed a lot of Cornwall’s men. They must know where we are by now.”

“So…we’re heading south?”

“Yeah, area called Dewberry Creek. Dutch wants us to give it a look, make sure it’s clear and a good place to lie low for a while.”

“I’ve only known him a few months, but…the way he talks, I never thought I’d see him wanting to head south.” Charles caught up to Arthur, riding next to him.

“Right.” Arthur nodded. “And I know by now, there ain’t no lying low.” Especially with our bunch, Arthur thought to himself.

“There’s too many of us for that.” Charles agreed, thinking the same thing.

“And,” Arthur continued. “There ain’t no way Dutch is gonna just, hide away in a cave somewhere. Goes against everything he stands for. That’d be admitting we’re nothing more than low-down criminals.”

“Which…we are.” Charles looked over at him, his brows raised.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Arthur thought back to earlier. He’d already reached low.

The two were silent a moment as they pushed their horses up over a hill.

“So where does it end?” Charles spoke up.

“Where does what end?”

“The moving, the running.”

“Dutch don’t see it as running.” Arthur adjusted his hat.

“Call it what you want.”

Arthur nodded to himself. Charles had a point.

“I don’t know.” He finally spoke, sighing. “Before, put enough time and distance between you and the problem, eventually it went away. This is a big country. But now, with these Pinkertons…” Arthur trailed off.

Charles hummed in understanding.

“We gotta talk about Alice, you know.” Charles sighed.

Arthur sucked in a breath, nodding slowly. Gotta talk about it at some point.

“Gotta say, I did not see that one coming.” Arthur chuckled under his breath.

“I think I did.’ Charles slowed down a bit so they could have more time to talk. “She’s good. Far too good of a woman and I think I knew that meant she wouldn’t want to hurt either of our feelings. She’s got a lot of love to give.”

Arthur thought about it. He was right. He knew. Still, would it be too weird? Arthur hadn’t even considered another relationship after Mary. Let alone one where he’d have to share with another man. Even if that man was a good friend. There was still that part of his brain telling him that Charles was the better choice for Alice. He was a truly good man and she deserved that. She didn’t deserve him. He could hear Alice scolding him for thinking that way and a smile crept on his face.

“I suppose….” Charles spoke up again slowly. “We wouldn’t exactly have to be jealous or worried that the other is trying to steal her away since we know she cares for us equally? There wouldn’t be one she cared for more than the other.”

Arthur shrugged. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Neither was looking at one another.

“I guess.” Arthur agreed. “Plus, we both care for her, yeah? Want her to be happy. And-and if being with us both will make her happy then…I don’t see why not? Me and you get along fine, yeah?”

Charles nodded. Arthur nodded.

“We can see how it goes? Give it a shot, see if it works? And if it doesn’t then, no hard feelings.”

“Yeah. Yeah I think that’ll work.”

The two finally looked at one another. Arthur imagined his face was just as flushed as Charles’s was but the man hid his emotions well. He held out his hand which Arthur took and they shook on it.

They went back to silence for the rest of the trip.

 

 

Eventually they reached the spot Micah had pointed out to Dutch. Dewberry Creek. It was old and dried up. Both he and Charles agreed that the spot was very open. Not the best choice for a gang on the run. Still, they could look around, Arthur suggested.

Charles spotted something further down the bed that looked like a body. Arthur followed him over, hopping off Crayola to walk next to Charles.

“He’s been shot.” Arthur noted the wound in the man’s chest. “Looks like trouble got here before us.”

Charles hummed, crouching down to look closer. He gazed up into another section of the creek bed. “There’s a camp just up ahead.”

Arthur followed his gaze. “Sure. Let’s get ready for business.”

Charles pulled out his sawed off, loading it.

“Any issues,” Arthur did the same with his pistol. “Shoot first, debate second.”

Charles scoffed behind him. “I’m not gonna shoot for the sake of it.”

Arthur was silent, nodding. He understood now why Alice liked him. He had the same philosophy she did: Only shoot as a last resort if necessary. Arthur thought back to her reaction at the Downes’ ranch. He wondered if that’s what she was thinking there too. He wondered if maybe he should think about doing it as well. That could be for another day though.

“Look, here it is.” Arthur called out as he got closer. “Few tents, but, place looks empty.”

“Let’s have a look around and make sure.” Charles called out behind him.

Arthur scanned the campsite. It seemed as if whoever had attacked made sure to ransack the whole place. There were upturned boxes and various tools and other small items strewn about. No people though, he noticed. The tents were empty.

“Where is everybody?” Charles spoke low.

“Maybe they heard us coming. Be careful.” Arthur looked back at him.

“I am being careful.” Charles whispered accusingly.

The emptiness could either be really good or really bad. Eventually he reached the last tent. Empty as well.

“Someone’s been here.” Charles followed him in, glancing around at the contents left behind.

“Sure.” Arthur laughed.

“Someone’s _still_ here.” Charles reiterated.

“There ain’t no one here now.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

There was a wagon next to the tent and a few boxes and crates stacked up to cover the bottom of it. Arthur looked to Charles who was staring at it as well. Suspicious, to say the least. They began pushing them out of the way when they were suddenly face-to-face with the bad end of a double-barreled shotgun. At the end of said weapon was a scared, blonde woman and two kids, an older girl and young boy. Charles and Arthur backed away slowly, putting their weapons away and raising their hands.

“It’s okay.” Charles assured them. “It’s okay. You can come out of there.”

The woman seemed unsure as she looked between them. Charles took a hesitant step forward, extending his hand.

“You okay?” He quickly raised his hands once more when the woman flinched. “We don’t mean you no harm.” He said lowly, nodding at her.

That seemed to do the trick as she began pushing a box out of the way, crawling out. She kept the gun pointed at them. Her children followed closely behind, holding onto her skirts.  She still didn’t say anything, just looked terribly frightened.

“He said a-are you okay?” Arthur tried again.

“ _Sprechen sie Deutsch_?” The woman spoke. “G-German?”

Arthur blinked slowly. He glanced over to Charles who had just the same, confused look.

“No.” Arthur looked back to the woman and waved her off. “Now go on, get out of here. Go, we need the land. Go!”

Arthur could feel Charles looking at him.

The woman didn’t move. Arthur didn’t want to go back to how he had been earlier just so soon but he found himself twitching nonetheless.

“Get the hell out of here!” He yelled.

The daughter spoke up at this, coming out from behind her mother. Her English was choppy. “They took our father!” She cried out.

Arthur sighed, looking over to Charles. He had expected the same reaction but found Charles looking softly at the young girl.

“Who did?” He asked.

“M-men.” Her voice wobbled. “Last night.”

“Where? Where did they take him?”

The girl pointed in a direction and Arthur looked back at Charles. They weren’t here to go on a rescue mission for some strangers. 

“Ain’t no business of ours.” Arthur argued. “I don’t even speak their language!”

Charles furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at Arthur. He pointed a figure, hitting him in the chest.

“You ain’t as tough and dense as all that.” He walked off. “Come on, Arthur.”  

Arthur’s face flushed at the reprimand. Twice in one day? He raised his arms and let them drop to his sides, huffing. He turned back to the family once more before following after Charles who was already seated on Taima.

“The girl was pointing this way,” Charles spoke up when Arthur was ready. “Let’s see if we can pick up a trail.”

Charles picked up a set of tracks and they were off.

 

 “What’s going on with you?” Charles asked as they followed the tracks.

“What do you mean?”

“You were just gonna send that woman and her children on their way?” He slowed down for Arthur to catch up.

“We’re wanted men.” Arthur explained. “We got Pinkertons breathing down our necks. We should be moving camp, not running off on some wild goose chase.”

“Come on, Arthur.” Charles looked over at him, confused. “That’s not how you are.”

“Well, maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do.” Arthur adjusted the grip on his reins, his eyes focused on his wounded knuckles.

Arthur could tell Charles was annoyed at him. It felt similar to how Alice had reprimanded him earlier. Why must they try and make him seem like he’s a better man than he really is. What is it they see that he doesn’t?            

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

Alice was sat next to Dutch in the front wagon, much to Molly’s annoyance. After what had happened in Valentine it seemed Dutch was intent on making sure she was okay. She didn’t mind it. It reminded her of that time her Dad didn’t allow her to eat a peach for the longest time after she almost choked on a pit once. He had hovered over her, always making sure she stayed away from their family’s peach tree.

Alice’s leg was bouncing rapidly on the wagon floor as she worried her lip. She still couldn’t believe she actually brought up her deal to Charles and Arthur. She didn’t regret it, especially if it went the way she wanted it to. But she was still scared that they might say no, and what that might mean for her. She’d think about that later but for now her brain was coming up with every sort of scenario possible.

Eventually Dutch stopped the wagons and pointed out in front of him. Alice looked up to see Charles and Taima headed their way. He told Dutch about how they found a different location that would work better for camp and that Arthur was waiting there for them. Dutch was thrilled and told Charles to tie Taima up to the back of the wagon and hop up onto the front to help navigate. He nodded and turned back.

Alice looked over at Dutch who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You did that on purpose.” She poked his thigh, earning a laugh in return.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, miss.”

Before Alice could retort, Charles was already stepping up on the wagon wheel. It was different than when they were in the Grizzlies. Hosea being much smaller allowed her to sit rather comfortably between him and Dutch. Charles…was big. There was no way she’d be able to sit between them. Her face flushed as she realized she had two options: move, or sit on Charles’s lap. Charles smiled apologetically at her, as if reading her mind. Alice nodded and stood for a moment, allowing Charles to move behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up to bring her across his lap. She brought an arm around his neck to steady herself. She wanted desperately to ask if he and Arthur had come to a decision, but not in front of Dutch. When she gave Dutch the go-ahead he started the wagons back off, following Charles’s directions.

 

 

Alice was fairly certain that Dutch was purposely hitting every bump he could find just to cause Alice to jostle in Charles’s lap.

By the time they came across a clearing and could see Arthur waiting for them she was pretty sure her face was beet red. Charles made no comment for the whole trip about it and Alice made a considerable effort not to look at him.

“You were right.” Dutch looked over to Charles. “Oh, this place, it’ll be perfect for us.”

Arthur walked closer to the wagon as it slowed.

“Hello, Arthur!”

“Dutch.”

Dutch handed the reins to Charles as he jumped off and Alice didn’t have time to move out of Charles’s lap before he began steering. He brought the wagon over to the far side of the camp.

“I’m sorry about all this.” Alice whispered, still flustered.

Charles chuckled, the vibrations running through her side.

“No need to apologize.” Charles leaned closer, whispering in her ear. “I won’t lie and say it wasn’t entertaining watching you squirm.”

Alice finally turned her head to look at him, her mouth hung open but a smile was quickly spreading. She lightly smacked his chest. “Scoundrel, truly.”

They both laughed at that as Charles helped her down off the wagon.

 

 

It was night when the camp was finally put together and everyone was lounging about after Miss Grimshaw and Pearson worked everyone to exhaustion. Alice was currently sitting on the dock, enjoying the lake that their new camp provided. She could already see Hosea fishing every morning from now on. She heard two pairs of footsteps coming up behind her and she didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. Her heart skipped a beat with every step.

“Alice.” Arthur’s voice rumbled.

She hummed in question.

There was just enough room on the end of the dock for both of them to come and sit on either side of her.

“About your proposition.” He continued.

She sucked in a breath, chancing a peek at his face.

“We’re willing to give it a shot.” Charles spoke up on the other side.

Alice knew it was a possibility that they’d say yes, but to hear it actually said out loud? She let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. She hugged Arthur first and then Charles.

It seemed everything was going up from here. She just hoped it continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned ya'll we were going with the canon storyline.....sorry Mr. Downes.


	7. Clemen's Point : Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COW I LIVE. 
> 
> After 3 months there's finally a new chapter! My new job has basically sucked away any and all of my free time plus my energy so I haven't really been up to writing. However, I finally just sat down and finished this chapter. Is it my best work? No. But, it's something and I hope that you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

 

 

Arthur shook his head as he grinned at Dutch.

“ _Hoagy Macintosh_? Really? That’s what you came up with?”

Dutch shrugged. “What? It worked, didn’t it?”

Hosea laughed as Arthur just shrugged. He couldn’t argue that, it did indeed get them close to the Sherriff of Rhodes. Which is not exactly how Arthur saw his day going when this was meant to be a simple fishing trip with the old men. They’d rescued Trelawney from the law after he’d gone and gotten himself caught, Arthur ran down some escaped criminals with a Deputy Archibald, and Dutch being Dutch, he smuggled his way into the good graces of Sherriff Gray. “Hiding in plain sight” as he called it.

Arthur could feel a familiar tingle in the back of his mind; he’d ignore it for now. As long as they didn’t bring any attention to themselves they were fine. They’d have enough trouble as is with the rival family feud that the Deputy had told him about. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder what Dutch had planned in that head of his about the rumors of gold.

Still, as Dutch had put it earlier, this was a lovely day. It was time for fishing.

They’d just gotten off their horses, spotting a series of boats near the fishing spot Hosea had found.

“I got a good feeling about fishing here,” Hosea said between his grunts from pushing the boat. “Supposed to be some incredible sturgeon.”

“Okay, here we go.” Arthur hummed as they finally got the boat into the water. “Let me row. You boys are too old for real labor no more.”

Dutch chuckled from the other end of the boat as Arthur took the oars from Hosea.

“And you’re too dumb for anything else.” Hosea quipped back, lightly thumping Arthur on the back of the head.

“You’re still too quick for me, old man!” Arthur said between laughs.

“I enjoy picking on children.”

He’d missed this. It’d been far too long since the three of them had done anything together. There were days when Arthur wished things could go back to those times. Things were simpler. There were less mouths to feed, and less drama. Less worrying about whether someone was going to die tomorrow because there were just too many people to keep track of.

Still, he wouldn’t change things, despite thinking about it. Especially now with Alice. And Charles too, he supposed. Arthur still wasn’t sure about things. He kept thinking that he didn’t deserve anything remotely similar to another relationship after what had happened with Mary. God forbid, he thought, if things ended up how they did with Eliza.

Arthur shook the thoughts from his head as he felt a pull on his fishing pole. After a bit of finagling, he’d managed to reel in a nicely sized steelhead trout. He threw it in the boat to bring to Pearson later.

He eventually tuned out the chatter between Dutch and Hosea until they caught his attention again.

“So,” Hosea said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “How are you, Arthur? How’s Alice?”

Arthur suddenly found his fishing pole very interesting.

“Oh, indeed, Hosea.” Dutch joined in, accentuating the syllables. “There’s certainly some interesting chatter around camp lately.”

“We’re fine.” Arthur gritted through his teeth.

“And Mister Smith?”

“I _will_ tip this boat over.”

The two older men laughed. Arthur began rocking the boat just a small bit earning a yelp from them both.

“Seriously though.” Gone was Hosea’s mirth. “How are you three? There _is_ chatter around camp, not always the friendly kind, and I’m sure it’s…difficult.”

Arthur sighed. He had hoped things in camp would remain rather normal but, there was hardly any privacy within their gang. Once one person put two and two together – or three and three - then it spread like wildfire.

“We’re figuring it out.” Arthur collapsed his fishing pole, having suddenly lost interest.

“I’m sure it can’t be easy, ‘specially for you.” Dutch also put away his pole, easing himself down onto the bench in the boat. “You’re still hung up about one woman and here you are, sharing Alice with another man. Don’t think I’d be able to handle that.”

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. For a man whose eyes constantly dragged over other women when he had Molly back at camp, Dutch had some nerve.

“As I said, we’re still…figuring things out.” Arthur chose his words carefully. “’sides, who says I can’t handle this sort of situation?”

Dutch gave him a look that caused Arthur to roll his eyes. Sure, this wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to accept but, despite it only being a few days into it, so far things were good. Mostly just a little awkward as the three of them work out the details. They’re playing it by ear. However, it was all still so new and to be honest, Arthur really didn’t feel like talking with the two men about the early stages of his relationship. Relationships? He still hadn’t figured out what to call Charles in this particular scenario.

Arthur shook his head. “How ‘bout we head out?”

“Already?” Hosea spoke as he took a small trout off the end of his line and tossed it back.

“You ain’t been chasin’ down outlaws all afternoon!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hosea slapped Arthur on the shoulder as he sat down.

Then they were off. Arthur spotted the horses following along as he rowed down the shore. His spirits were lifted when Hosea and Dutch began singing, Arthur didn’t know all the words but he kept up with the ones he did. With the sun setting to his left, Arthur couldn’t help but feel like this was the official beginning to something new and beautiful.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Alice had to admit, the humidity brought on by being this far south was well worth the convenience of having a lake right next to camp. Her and Mary-Beth were taking advantage of their new lake-front property by going for a quick bath in the little cove to that Kieran had told Mary-Beth about at some point. Their bath quickly turned into an afternoon of lounging on the shore, their feet still in the water once their chores were done. Mary-Beth, it seemed, had an ulterior motive.

“So,” She wiggled her eyebrows towards Alice. “You’ve gotta spill the beans. How in the _world_ did you manage to wrangle not one, but two men?!” She clasped her hands together, sighing dramatically. “Handsome ones to boot! It’s like something right out of one of my books!”

Alice splashed Mary-Beth, causing the girl to squeal.

“Is that why you dragged me out here?!” Alice was trying her best to glare at her friend but was fighting a losing battle with her smile.

 

There was really no hiding anything from the rest of the camp. The gang was rather close-knit. Still, the trio hadn’t decided to announce it to everyone seeing as it was a new thing for them and they wanted to keep it as private as they could. The camp caught on rather quickly though, much to their chagrin. Hosea of course had his fair share of comments and jokes. Dutch hadn’t said anything to her personally, but Alice had spotted him talking with Arthur occasionally. Other than that, no one really had much to say after the initially teasing was out of the way. There was still the occasional snicker every so often which was put to rest with one of the three giving a rather nasty stink-eye. Micah had been the biggest agitator so far. His latest comment was during dinner recently. Alice was seated on Charles’s lap by the fire; it was easier for Charles and her to be more open to public displays of affection while Arthur preferred to enjoy Alice’s time away from prying eyes if he could. Micah had picked up on the situation and had been the cause of most of the snickering in camp and this particular night he had made the suggestion that since Alice apparently was being passed around, it should be his turn sooner or later.

Charles had attempted to deal with the situation himself but Alice had beat him to it.

“Mister Bell, even if we were the last two people in this God-forsaken country, I’d still rather die before that happened.” She had said with a smirk, continuing to eat nonchalantly as the people around her laughed.

Micah, of course, hadn’t appreciated it, but Alice and Charles were fairly entertained as he stomped off. He gave Alice one last parting quip about regretting that statement before retreating to the woods.

 

Alice was brought back to the impatient girl in front of her by being splashed in the face.

“Alright, alright!” She sputtered, spitting the lake water out of her mouth. “But you gotta tell me about you and Kieran, then!”

 

 

******

 

 

 

Charles spotted Arthur standing awkwardly on the edge of camp, his back to the water. He had been in the middle of sharpening his hunting knife when he got up to see what the cowboy was up to. When Arthur spotted him he gave a short nod.

“Hey.” Charles walked up next to him, hand on his belt. “What are you doing out here?”

“Uh…” Arthur coughed a little, jabbing his thumb behind him.

Charles could hear laughter and splashing. He could tell who it was by the laughs, the corners of his lips tugging up.

He chuckled. “Keeping watch, hm?”

Arthur blushed. Charles tried not to smile at how easy it was to fluster the man.

“Well _now_ I am. I may have, uh, accidently spotted them.” He scratched at his stubble. “Figured I’d make sure no one else makes the same mistake. Don’t want to embarrass them, ya know?”

Charles hummed, nodding his head quick.

“What you preparing for, anyhow?” Arthur nodded towards Charles’s hand which was still holding the whetstone.

“The greatest of gifts.”

“An unguarded stagecoach?” Arthur teased.

“No, you simple-minded fool.” Charles nudged his shoulder, letting him know he wasn’t being an ass. “Bison.”

“Bison?”

“Bison. From which you can get anything.” Charles turned around when he heard the sound of the girls getting out of the water. “There’s some over on the Plains, I believe. I saw a couple a long way off earlier.”

“Ah,” Arthur nodded. “Well, good luck then.”

Charles muttered a quick thanks but stopped a couple steps away. He had planned on using it as some time to himself but…

“Wanna come with me? When you’re done here.” He turned back. “I can show you how we hunt one.”

Arthur bobbed his head side-to-side, thinking it over. “Sure, why not?”

“Alright. Well, come find me when you’re done here, then.”

Arthur gave him his little finger salute which Charles nodded at.

He walked away, thinking back on things. He was happy with how things were going. It wasn’t as awkward as he had thought it would be, “sharing” Alice. It’s not like he didn’t know of others in similar relationships during his time on his own. It’s always different when it’s yourself, though. He was happy though, that much he could admit. For the first time in a while. He wasn’t sure how Arthur was fairing, he’d ask him while they were out. Alice seemed to be happy, though. She was smiling more and it seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Charles could only imagine how much stress she had been under trying to figure out her feelings during these stressful times for the gang.

He glanced back at Arthur again when he heard the man explaining his situation to Mary-Beth and Alice. His face was hidden behind his hat but Charles could see the redness of his cheeks and neck as the girls giggled. Charles sighed, that man was far too easy to fluster.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Arthur was still trying to fight his blush as he rode alongside Charles towards the Plains in the Heartlands. Having one woman giggling at you while still soaked from water was enough to fluster him, but two? And one of which he was sweet on? Arthur thought this day would never end. Charles eventually broke him out of his thoughts by grabbing his attention.

“So, how are you holding up with things?”

Arthur knew what he meant without asking.

“Still getting used to it I suppose?” He took in a deep breath which caused tickle in his chest, making him cough a little. “I’ll admit I never thought I’d end up in another relationship with someone after…Mary.”

Arthur paused. No one else knew about Eliza…he still wasn’t ready to tell anyone.

“I never thought I deserved it, you know?” He continued. “Still don’t. ‘Specially with Alice. She’s just - she’s too good. And I’m just…me.”

Charles glanced over at him, slowing Taima down.

“She _is_ a good person. Too good for our way life if I’m being honest. But, just like me, she sees the good in you. You deserve happiness Arthur, in whatever way you can get it. And if me and her have to remind you every day then, well, I suppose we will.”

Arthur puffed out his cheeks. Why’d these two have to gang up on him?

“You two are fools.” He mumbled.

Charles huffed a laugh through his nose as he picked up the pace, Arthur following shortly.

 

 

The bison were right where Charles said they would be. After telling him the history of his tribe and their closeness to the animal, Arthur was feeling a little stressed when Charles said that he could take one down while Charles went off to wrangle them.

Arthur brought Crayola to a run alongside the ringed-in bison. He took aim at one that was falling behind but still had enough meat on it to feed their ever-growing family.

With two good shots, the beast went down with a loud thump as the others ran off.

“Well done!” Charles called out as he rode up to Arthur.

Arthur found himself sitting up straighter in his saddle at the praise for some reason.

Both men brought their horses to the downed animal, Arthur hopping down to examine it.

“Alright, let’s skin and butcher it.” Charles pulled out the hunting knife he had been sharpening earlier and handed it to Arthur. “Take the horns too. It can all be used.”

Arthur went to work, quickly but methodically. He didn’t want to mess this up. Eventually both of their horses were tied down with either meat or furs.

Charles was looking over the hills surrounding them. Arthur hummed to get his attention.

“What is it?”

“I want to go check something out.” Charles spoke lowly, still staring over the hill.

“Where we goin’?” Arthur asked as he followed along.

“I thought I saw some scavenger birds over here, just want to see what attracted them.”

Arthur nodded, despite knowing the man in front couldn’t see the action. Charles’s shoulders were tense.

They became even more rigid when they came around the hill and discovered the source.

Three bison carcasses, their skin and meat torn to shred from the birds and other wildlife having had time to feast.

Charles growled. “Shot and left for dead, it looks like.”

“Why would someone do that?”

“I don’t know, but I see tracks heading in this direction. I say we follow them.”

Arthur watched as Charles’s jaw clenched, it seemed almost painful. He wasn’t sure if he was more worried about Charles, or what he’d do to whoever they found.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Alice had been helping sort through the piles of goods that Sean and Javier had brought in from their latest homestead robbery when Charles and Arthur rushed through the opening of the camp. Alice jumped to her feet, eager to see what the men had been up to while they were away. The smile on her face fell when she saw the expression on their faces. Charles quickly dismounted Taima, grabbing whatever was tied to the back of her and rushed past Alice towards Pearson. Alice watched as he discarded what appeared to be a bag filled with meat before he went straight to his tent, dropped off his things, and headed out to the woods nearby. Alice felt like a windstorm had passed through camp with how quickly Charles had come and gone. Her chest hurt at the expression she briefly saw on his face and took a step to follow him when she felt Arthur’s hand gently grab her shoulder.

“Give him some time to himself for a little bit.” He pulled her close, her back flush against his warm chest.

Alice tilted her head up to look at Arthur.

“What happened?”

“We went out hunting bison. Found some poachers.”

Alice nodded, resting her head back against his chest. She felt Arthur’s chin on the top of her head.

She knew how Charles felt about poachers. It was one of the things they had talked about oh so long ago when she was first getting to know him. She didn’t need Arthur to elaborate to understand that he was right. Charles needed space for a little bit. He’d be back. And they’d be here waiting for him when he did.

The quiet of camp was broken with a shout from Pearson’s wagon. Arthur and Alice looked over to see Sadie currently waving a rather large knife in Pearson’s face.

“For Christ’s sake.” Arthur muttered, resting his forehead on Alice’s shoulder. “Can there ever be a calm day in this camp?”

Alice chuckled, causing Arthur to lift his head to get away from her bouncing shoulder.

“I’m afraid not Mister Enforcer.” She pulled herself from his grasp reluctantly, pushing him towards the scene. “Go on now before we need to find another cook.”

“I dunno, I think our stomachs would be happier for it honestly.” Arthur chimed back, sending her a wink as he stormed off.

Alice shook her head with a smile as she watched the scene unfold from afar. It would seem they might have a new set of hands to help in the fighting if Sadie has her way. Alice couldn’t help but be a little relieved. After what happened in Valentine she wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of being caught in any sort of gun fire any time soon. She still had nightmares about it sometimes.

She gave a wave and a cheeky smile to the grumbling Arthur as he and Sadie rode out of camp on the supply wagon. Alice’s attention went back to the direction Charles had stormed off. She knew there was a bit of a clearing in that area and wondered if maybe he had gone that way. She hesitated as she took a step, heeding Arthur’s suggestion of leaving him alone but, Charles didn’t have to be alone anymore. None of them did. Making up her mind, Alice quickly half-ran to Charles’s tent, grabbing his blanket. She then ran over to her own tent, grabbing her blanket as well. And finally over to Arthur’s tent to steal one of his. She stopped by Pearson’s wagon and wrapped up some fruits and other goods in the blankets and was off to the meadow. Even if he wasn’t there, she knew it wouldn’t take him long to find her.

 

She wasn’t sure if she was just that good at reading the man, or just extremely lucky but when she finally pushed through the last of the bushes, she did indeed spot Charles laying in the middle of the small clearing. He looked like one of the cats that used to lie around Blackwater, soaking up the sun. Alice knew that he knew she was there. He probably heard her coming a long while off with her stomping through the woods. Still, he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t say anything though – not that he said much – and Alice took it as a good sign to come closer. She sat tentatively on the grass next to him, the blankets bundled in her lap.

“Arthur told me what happened.” She spoke low.

Charles hummed. “I’m sorry about how I charged into camp.”

Alice shook her head, then realizing that Charles still had his eyes closed, she spoke. “No need to apologize, Charles. I understand.”

Charles sucked in a large breath before pulling himself up to sit.

“So,” His effort to change topics was obvious. “What do you have there?”

Alice smiled towards him. “Well, I thought I might try and cheer you up a little and while we don’t have much in camp, figured we could have some sort of picnic. Make sure to save some for when Arthur gets back, though. We all need some time away from camp I think.”

Charles nodded slowly. “He go somewhere?”

“Sadie finally made her attempt at killin’ poor mister Pearson.” Charles laughed at that. “Arthur took her on a trip into town to get her out for a bit. From what I could hear it sounds like she might want to start riding with you guys now.”

Charles hummed in question. “You not planning on going with us anymore?”

“Not into any sort of…gunfights. I don’t know.” Alice sighed. “After Valentine…”

Charles nodded. “I get it. Take your time. You’re a skilled thief anyways, you weren’t exactly known for your gun-slinging.”

“Hey now!”

Both of them were now laughing as Alice tore up a handful of grass and threw it at Charles.

“Well, let’s get this picnic set up, hm?”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Arthur was still grumbling to himself when he walked towards his tent. The simple shopping trip with Sadie turned into one of the wildest things he’d gotten himself into in a while. Couldn’t argue that the woman could hold her own though. He had a feeling she’d be making herself known in the gang fairly quickly at this rate. Still, doesn’t mean he likes being shot at out of the blue.

“The hell?”

Arthur scratched at the stubble on his chin when he reached his tent. His blanket was missing.

“Who the hell steals a blanket?”

He turned around, doing a quick search of the immediate area. His eyes were drawn to Alice’s tent not too far away. His brow furrowed.

She would. She definitely would.

As he made his way to her tent he glanced over towards where Charles’s stuff was set up and noticed that his too was missing.

“What in the world is she up to…?” He mumbled.

He announced himself before pulling the front flap of her tent open and peeked inside. No blanket.

“Looking for someone, Arthur?” Javier’s voice came from behind.

Arthur turned around. Javier was putting away his rifle from his watch.

“She headed off after Charles not long after you left. They went that way.” Javier chuckled as he pointed towards the small trail on the other side of camp that led to the woods. “Have fun, amigo!”

Arthur shot him an annoyed glare before thanking him and walking in that direction. He wasn’t all that surprised to hear that Alice had gone after Charles even after being told to give him some time alone. She was just too good. There were some days where Arthur was worried that the life they lead would taint her but, somehow she’s kept it.

As he got closer, using the tracking skills Charles had taught him what feels like ages ago, he finally heard laughter and chatter coming from ahead. He felt a smile form on his face immediately.

“Surely that ain’t true!” He heard Alice yell out in laughter.

“It is!” Charles replied with a loud laugh of his own. “It was knotted up so badly that we had to shave it all off in the end. There was no fixing it. It took forever for my hair to grow back. Mother was furious.”

Arthur stepped the bushes and his chest warmed at what he was seeing. There was a large pile of blankets sprawled across the grass. Some food piled in one corner, some having already been eaten. Alice was sitting cross-legged in front of Charles, doing something with some flowers. Seemed like she was making a version of one of Jack’s flower necklaces. Charles was sat behind her on his knees, he was currently working his way through an intricate braid in her hair.

“Well ain’t this a pretty picture.” Arthur called out as he walked closer.

“Arthur! You found us!” Alice smiled wide and waved in his direction; she could only turn her head so far with Charles’s hands in her hair.

He sat on the edge of the blankets and pulled off his boots, throwing them next to theirs. He picked up a can of peaches and quickly scarfed it down while Alice wasn’t paying attention. He’d gotten one too many lectures from her about how he shouldn’t just breathe in his food.

“What’chu two up to?” He said between bites.

“Well, we wanted to kill some time while waiting for you to finally show up, so I asked Charles if he’d braid my hair for me.”

“Couldn’t exactly say no.” Charles smirked. “Haven’t had the chance to braid anyone’s hair except my own in a long time.”

Arthur hummed. “Seems difficult.”

“Wanna learn?”

Arthur’s eye brows shot up, he had said that out loud?

“I….I don’t know. Think my hands are a little too…uncoordinated for this kind of stuff.” He mumbled.

“Just follow what Charles does!” Alice reached back and patted one of Charles’s hand. “Could he braid yours or is that…?”

“It’s okay.” Charles turned and smiled at Arthur. “If you want to follow along that’s fine. I’ll show you something simpler.”

He quickly finished up whatever braid he was doing on Alice and then stopped, letting go of some strands and moving some others around so that he was only holding three this time.

“You sure?” Arthur moved slowly behind Charles.

There was a part of him that kind of hoped Charles would change his mind. But then there was this other part of him that wanted to be able to do stuff like this for Alice as well.

Plus, he _had_ always thought Charles had nice hair for a man. He also didn’t want to offend him if it was a…cultural thing.

“Come on.” Charles smiled at Arthur over his shoulder and then swept all of his hair back with his free hand.

“Now I’m kinda wishin’ I could see because I can only imagine how this is gonna go.” Alice snickered from up front.

“Watch it, missy.” Arthur playfully growled.

He could spot a grin on her face from the side. The stubborn part of him wanted to change his mind just to wipe the grin from her face. But he was already holding three strands of hair between his fingers so it was a bit late for that.

“Hey, it’s not _your_ hair he’s practicing on.”

Charles and Alice laughed at that while Arthur just gently tugged on one strand of Charles’s hair.

“You two hush and let’s start.”

 

 

Arthur was forever thankful for Charles’s patience and trust as he learned some basic braids. He was currently being shown a little trickier one which involved four strands of hair so that Charles could finish the same braid on Alice. Whatever Alice was working on, she seemed to be finished as Arthur couldn’t see her hands moving anymore.

“Now just tie it off.” Charles said as he finished with Alice’s hair.

“I’m no expert but I don’t think I did half bad!” Arthur chuckled to himself, he tucked some fly-away strands behind Charles’s ears, feeling the man shudder.

“Only one way to find out!” Alice quickly turned around, shuffling on her knees to look at both men.

Charles just smiled and shook his head as he turned to show off his hair. It was braided from about midway on his head. There were some spots that were definitely messy or sticking out of place, but overall Arthur was happy with it.

“Not bad, Arthur. Not bad at all.” Alice grinned up at him.

“Don’t need to cut it all off?” Charles teased, earning a soft shove from Arthur.

“You knew the risk.” Arthur snickered, then his attention turned back to Alice. “What was you workin’ on anyhow?”

“Oh!” Alice leaned back, reaching for her mystery project. When she turned back around she was holding a crown made of daisies. “Since you don’t exactly have as much hair as me and Charles, I figured I’d make you something braided as well so we can all look nice together.”

She sounded like she was joking, but Arthur could tell that she was still a little nervous in giving it to him. Whatever witty comeback he had ready was stowed away in favor of a soft smile. He grabbed it from her hands, placed it on his head, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He chuckled when he heard her squeak a little.

“Well ain’t this a pretty picture?” Charles laughed lowly, mocking Arthur’s earlier statement.

Arthur and Alice looked over to see Charles lounging back on his elbows watching the both of them. He had a small smile on his face.

“Aw, you want a kiss too?” Alice cooed.

Charles smirked, lowering his head a bit. He looked up through his eyelashes. “Maybe.”

Alice giggled. “Fine, you big baby.” She crawled towards him, sitting herself on his lap.

Arthur had thought he’d be more jealous seeing the woman he cared for sitting in the lap of another man. Especially knowing that the other man was her…other man. Instead the twist he thought he felt in his stomach was more like butterflies. He didn’t quite know how to describe it or what it meant. He found himself smiling at the cute scene that was Alice grabbing Charles’s face with her small hands and squishing his cheeks as she planted an exaggerated kiss on one of them. He was broke from his reverie when he realized they were both now staring at him.

“W-what?”

“Your turn, Arthur.” Alice teased, tapping Charles’s other cheek.

Arthur sputtered, feeling his face heat up. Surely she was joking? He scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out what to do. Also to think about why he wasn’t exactly…against the idea? He glanced back towards where camp was, briefly.

“I-I don’t-”

As if sensing his dilemma, Alice backtracked. Charles leaned forward, knocking into Alice, mumbling that they’d get him next time. Arthur squinted over at the two of them – leave them alone and they scheme apparently. And now the stubborn side of him was surfacing again. He stood up quickly, causing the two of them to scramble to their feet. They were already starting to apologize again for teasing him when he marched towards the two of them, rather than back to camp like they must have thought he would. Before either could say anything else, Arthur walked up to Charles. The man was only slightly taller than Arthur, looking at him with a question behind his eyes. They stared at one another, Arthur’s eyes flicked from Charles’ to his lips. Arthur let out a quick huff of air before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss to Charles’s cheek. When he leaned back he looked between the two of them as his face burned hotter. Alice was sporting a small smile, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Charles was blinking rapidly and Arthur couldn’t help but feel a little smug about surprising the man - it was hard to catch him off-guard.

“We should probably head back to camp.” Arthur coughed, once the situation finally caught up with him.

Charles quickly agreed and the three went to work on picking up their supplies.

 

 

 

The next couple weeks for Arthur were an interesting time, to say the least. He was following up on Dutch’s plan to get Arthur close to the Grey family while Hosea worked on the Braithwaites. Turns out, that meant playing mailman for two kids in love from rival families. Really made Arthur think about his relationship and how at least the camp wasn’t going to kill them for being together at least. Turning into a mailman then somehow turned into becoming a wagon driver and newly appointed women’s suffragette member. To say that his feelings regarding a certain man back in camp were the least of his worries was an understatement.

Things between the three of them were definitely different after that day in the field. They didn’t talk about it but the air had certainly changed between them. Where before there would be little looks between him and Alice, Arthur now found his eyes drifting to Charles as well. It was as if he was seeing the man in a new light and all it took was one little moment. The moments by the campfires which had previously been awkward, with figuring out how they would all sit together, was now a mish-mash of the three of them practically sitting on top of each other. Alice frequently found herself seated on one of the men’s laps with her legs across the others’. And when no one was paying attention in camp, Arthur and Charles found themselves sitting closer than they had in the past. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard of things like this before between two men. The addition of a lady was new to him but Charles had told him stories from his travels that it wasn’t exactly rare either – usually just hard to spot out in the open. However, Arthur was still wrapping his head around his feelings for Alice, he didn’t need to be _more_ confused about things. There was still that nagging voice in the back of his mind that sounded a lot like Mary telling him he didn’t deserve this. He found it amazing how just seeing people that he had known for months and years in a different light could quite literally flip his world.

Arthur bit the end of his pencil as he looked down at his notebook at what he had been writing.

He sighed, loudly.

He had it bad.

Before he could continue down the confusing rabbit-hole that was his emotions, he heard Molly call out for him from across the way. She was seated under a tree near the horses, overlooking the lake.

“Yes, Miss O’Shea?” Arthur helped her to her feet as he neared.

“Ah, call me Molly, would ya?” Her accent lilted. “Arthur, how is Dutch? I-I mean how does he seem to you?”

Arthur grumbled, shaking his head lightly in confusion. “About the same as usual, I guess?”

 “I…I really love him, you know, but if he…” Her train of thought shifted. “Like he always says, loyalty is everything, so…”

Molly placed her hands on her hips, trying to find the right words. Arthur was still trying to figure out what she was trying to get at when Uncle called his name, running up to them.

“Excuse me, Miss O’Shea.” Uncle pushed past her with a gentle hand on her shoulder earning a glare from the woman.

“What’chu want?” Arthur growled.

“I bring a gift,” Uncle smiled. “The great gift of information.”

Arthur scoffed, shaking his head. “So, you got some tip off, so now, _I_ can risk _my_ neck, and make _you_ some money, while you lounge around.”

Molly waved Arthur off, realizing she wasn’t being heard anymore. Arthur gave her an apologetic smile.

“You know, Arthur, bitterness, it works on the inside, as well as on your sour face.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to walk away from the man.

“If you say so, but you can go find some other fool to run your errands.” Arthur sniffed as he leaned against the nearby tree.

Just then, Charles and Bill happened to walk by and Uncle flagged them down.

“Bill, come over here!”

Charles gave Arthur a questioning look from where he was to which Arthur shrugged as he lit a cigarette.

“Will you be my other fool?” Arthur didn’t have to turn around to know that Uncle was smiling at him as he said it. “You too, Charles.”

“ _What_ are you talking about?” Bill questioned with his hands.

“Arthur’s above a little stick up I heard about.”

Arthur’s head shot up. “No I’m not?”

“Well you just said-“

“Hey, I’ll do it as long as you ride with us.” Arthur spoke as he moved to stand next to Bill and Charles.

Uncle sputtered. “I got a serious medical condition.”

Arthur wheezed as he blew smoke out. “Yes, you are a compulsive liar.” He grinned at Uncle who puffed out his chest.

“No need to be like that. Charles, have I ever lied to you?”

Charles’s face scrunched together in confusion. “I hardly know you.”

Arthur smiled at his confused expression when Charles looked over at him. It was adorable, really. Arthur coughed on the smoke he inhaled when he gasped at that thought.

“Exactly.” Uncle continued, ignoring the coughing fit Arthur was having. “Now you boys should do this, it’s easy and I’ll only take a small commission for my information, but it’s now or never.”

Arthur rolled his eyes once more as he put the offending cigarette out. “Then it’s never.”

“Oh, God help me.” Uncle sighed dramatically. “Fine, I’ll do it!”

Arthur laughed, knowing he’d won. “Well, what is it?”

Arthur and Charles walked side by side as Uncle explained the job, sharing a knowing look.

This probably wasn’t going to go as planned.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Charles leaned his head against his forearm as he kept watch in the barn. He just knew this just was too good to be true. Nothing ever seems to go as planned anymore for the gang.

It had all started fairly well. The act of stopping and robbing the wagon went fine, it was just the addition of extra security that threw a wrench in the plan. So now here they were, crammed in a dilapidated barn with no horses, just _hoping_ that no one would find them out here in the middle of the night. They had put some pretty good distance between them and Cornwall’s men but still, Charles was wary.

 

He flinched every time Uncle or Bill would snore, knowing it could blow their cover. Charles looked down at his feet to where Arthur was resting, his head leaning against Charles’s leg. Charles reached up and ran his hand over his hair. There was a small braid behind his ear that Arthur had put there the other day. He had used the excuse of wanting more practice but Charles could see through it, even if Arthur couldn’t.

It was during a late-night fireside chat that Charles had confessed that he perhaps had been thinking of Arthur as more than just a friend. He was a little surprised at Alice’s reaction at first. She had a little bit to drink that night so her emotions were high and had asked if that meant he’d rather have Arthur than her. Charles had laughed at that which just caused the poor girl more confusion. She understood though when he explained that it was just the same as her having feelings for both men, that he had feelings for her and Arthur. Or at least, he was considering it. The day Arthur kissed him – albeit on the cheek – he knew his feelings were confirmed. It was different than his feelings for Alice. With Alice he felt as though he had found his other half, his soul-mate, if he dared use the term. He could see himself with her as long as their way of life would allow. And however long society would allow, since it was a stickler for their kind of relationship. But with Arthur it seemed as though he had found a partner. It just felt natural. Two people who were very similar but also so different, coming together. It just worked.

 

Charles shook his thoughts away – those could be saved for another day. The other men were starting to wake up. Arthur suggested trying to get out of there now that it was nightfall. Uncle started grumbling something but Charles was quick to shut him up.

His eyes squinted as he spotted lights coming over the hill in the distance.

“Damn.” Arthur whispered, coming to stand next to Charles. “L-let’s just keep this calm. See what happens.” He motioned for everyone to get into hiding.

Charles backed into a corner, engulfing himself in the darkness. He could see Bill clear as day and was not confident that the man would remain hidden if anyone decided to check the barn.

 Just as he had that thought the owner of the home shouted to the men knocking on his door about some noises in the barn. Charles cursed to himself. He and Arthur stared at one another as two men came closer to the barn. If they were fast enough they could probably take the men out without the others noticing too quickly. They nodded to each other, as if coming to the same thought. The men walked into the barn and Charles was certain they just might get out of this alive until Bill slipped on something in the back of the barn, causing all hell to break lose. Charles was quick to pull out his sawed-off and shoot the man closest to him. Arthur got the other man but they could already hear the shouts from the men outside the barn, as well as more being called in as backup. They were surrounded. Every opening to the barn that Charles could see was blocked and his hopes of all of them getting out alive was quickly dwindling.

“Behind you, Charles!”

Charles turned around but before he could fire off a shot, the man was already dead. He turned back to see Arthur nodding at him, reloading his gun.

They were firing from every angle but the number of enemies never seemed to go down. Charles grunted in pain as he felt a bullet whizz by his face, no doubt adding another scar to his collection.

“They’re coming in from all sides!” Bill yelled out.

“Oh, shit…fire!” Arthur yelled out. “The oil from that lantern!”

Charles look around, trying to assess the situation. Burning to death or getting shot to death cornered in a barn was not exactly how he saw himself going out. His irritation was growing with every passing second.

“Nicely done, Bill.” He growled out. “They teach you that move in the army too?”

“Can’t you keep your fat feet still for ten goddamn seconds?” Uncle chimed in.

Bill looked between the two men for a moment. “You got us into this!”

All of the men went back to shooting as their attackers got steadily closer. It was like there was no end to them.

“How about we stop robbing Cornwall’s men for a while?” Charles glanced at Arthur who returned a knowing look.

“I didn’t know we was robbing Cornwall, aright?” Uncle retorted, clearly annoyed that his plan didn’t work out.

“If we don’t get out of here soon we’re charcoal.” Arthur looked around at the barn as it started falling apart. Beams were now blocking a lot of the open windows.

Charles put his sawed off away, focusing on trying to find a way out while the others kept shooting. He headed towards the back wall. It was the side with most of the fire, but was also the side with none of Cornwall’s men. He assessed the standing wall, wondering how hard it would be to break through when another beam fell from the ceiling causing him to jump back with a shout.

Charles turned to the men. “This whole place is catching!”

“Come on, old man!” Bill yelled out as he ran towards the opposite wall.

Charles winced as he watched Bill ram his leg through the wood. No doubt he’d be feeling it later if the adrenaline wasn’t working through his system. Uncle was quick to follow Bill out of the barn as they both fired away at anyone outside. Charles stepped through, looking back at Arthur who was still firing shots away in the fire.

“Come on, Arthur!” He yelled out, his voice harsh from the smoke.

He ran back, grabbing Arthur by the hand to pull him out of the building. They didn’t let go of each other until they were heading towards the woods nearby, following Bill and Uncle. They had a bit of a reprieve as it seemed no one had noticed they had escaped for the time being.

“Where we going, Bill?” Charles called out, wondering what the plan was.

“We’ll try to lose them in the woods!”

They reached a dried riverbed.

“Let’s split up a bit, try to confuse ‘em.” Uncle whispered. “Arthur, with me.”

Charles and Arthur looked at one another briefly. Charles knew the man could handle himself, still, his newfound feelings didn’t make it any easier to separate from him in this situation. The four parted ways and Charles begrudgingly followed Bill.

“Anything dumb, Williamson, and you’re on your own.” Charles grumbled.

“Oh, shut the hell up.”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Alice had just come back from a rather successful hunt – three rabbits, a turkey, and a rather nicely sized deer. She was helping Pearson skin the rabbits when Uncle, Bill, Charles, and Arthur finally returned. She knew they had left for a job yesterday but it was supposed to have been a simple robbery. Sufficed to say she spent most of the night a nervous wreck which is why she felt the need to go hunting this morning.

She quickly dropped the rabbit she was skinning, shouting an apology to Pearson as she ran towards her men.

“Charles! Arthur!” She nearly collided into Arthur from her speed.

The men smiled down at her, enjoying her worry over them.

She took the chance to look over the men individually to make sure they were intact. They were both rubbing her arms as she reached their faces, her neck craning up to examine every angle. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the wound on Charles’s face. It was just a scratch but still, that was a very close call. She wasn’t sure if it was because it was her time of the month or not, but her emotions seemed to be heightened as the thought alone of how close she could have come to losing Charles was enough to cause her chin to start wobbling and her eyes to burn. Both men sighed as they pulled her in close to their chests. Alice gripped their shirts, taking in the smell of them. They smelled of smoke. She could feel them surround her, hugging each other as well. She didn’t care if everyone in camp was watching them, she was just glad that they were okay.

“Ya’ll can’t keep giving me heart attacks like this. You hear?” She tried to sound firm but the sniffle that followed didn’t help.

“Yes ma’am.” Arthur hummed into her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Charles hummed in agreement, squeezing her tighter.

The three released one another but Alice was still riding on her emotional high. Again, she didn’t care that they were within view of everyone in camp. She grabbed Arthur’s face and pulled him down to meet her as she crushed their lips together. When she released him she did the same with Charles.

She could feel her face beginning to warm. Sure, she had kissed both men in private. But they had never kissed her in front of each other. That day in the field was as close as they had gotten. But Alice didn’t care. It felt right. Still, she kept her head down as she looked up at both of them through her eyelashes. They were staring between each other and her. As if figuring out what to do next. They smiled. Alice couldn’t tell if she should be happy or afraid that they both smiled at the same time. She tried to back away as they both leaned forward but Arthur grabbed her by the waist before she could get too far. He pulled her in close, dipping her back a bit to kiss her hard. A little too hard, but she wouldn’t complain. The man was much larger than her it was easy for him to forget. Alice had to grab onto his suspenders in order to keep her balance. When he placed her back on her feet she felt Charles spin her around before she had time to think about what was happening. Her stomach did flips as she was lifted into the air, her body seemed to weigh nothing to the man. It was interesting being taller than Charles and it certainly made kissing the man all the more interesting. She grabbed handfuls of his hair as they kissed and by the time he placed her back on the ground all her previous worries were long forgotten. She smiled between the two men before she heard applause and whistles from behind her. She jumped in her skin, quickly hiding her face in her hands as the camp whooped and hollered. Alice laughed to herself as she heard Arthur yell at everyone to mind their own business.

“Come on you two, let’s get ya’ll cleaned up.”


End file.
